


His Angels

by GenKay



Series: His Demons [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Falling In Love, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rimming, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 61,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenKay/pseuds/GenKay
Summary: After the worst has happened, Robby can finally begin his road to recovery. He may be haunted by the demons of his past, but now he has some angels on his side too.A/N: Continuation of my previous work: "His Demons". It can be read as a standalone and previous work was pretty disturbing. I'll be repeating the first few chapters to bring it up to speed. Completely new stuff starts from chapter 6.
Relationships: Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene, Robby Keene/Original Character(s), Robby Keene/Other(s)
Series: His Demons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767835
Comments: 16
Kudos: 103





	1. Prologue

“You don’t want to be a pussy, do you?”

Robby shook his vigorously. His dad was so cool. He knew everything.

“Good. Now make a fist. No – not like that. Thumb right there.” Johnny corrected his grip and held up his palm. “Now, punch as hard as you can.”

Robby swung his fist, putting his whole body behind it just like Johnny had told him to.

“Good boy.” Johnny smiled. “So what have you learned?”

“Big boys don’t cry.” Robby replied, proud of having remembered it.

“And…?”

“If Trevor calls me names again, punch him in the face.”

“Good boy.” Johnny said proudly, ruffling his hair.

* * *

The piece of tissue up his nose was already red and his cheek throbbed from the punch, but Robby didn’t mind. He’d done it – what Dad had told him to. He’d thrown the bigger boy to the ground and pummeled him into dirt. He’d made him cry. He couldn’t wait to tell Dad all about it.

But maybe Dad already knew because he looked surprised when he saw him and then smiled, nodding in approval.

“Dad, you won’t believe what happened. So Trevor came up to me…” Robby launched into his story but was interrupted by his Mom slamming her purse onto the table.

“Robby, go to your room.” She said sternly.

“In a minute, mom. So dad…”

“Robby! Now!” She said louder.

Something was wrong, Robby could tell, as he looked between them. Mom looked mad and Dad wasn’t smiling no more. He knew better than to disobey when they got like this. So he slunk back to his room, his high spirits from before receding fast.

No sooner than he had closed the door that the voices started. He couldn’t make out what they were saying, but the tone was unmistakably angry. He hated this. Hated it when they got like this. It gave him a bad queasy feeling in his tummy. And it was worse this time. It felt like he did when he had done something bad. Somehow, he knew they were fighting because of him.

“Robby, come on out here.” His mom called out finally.

It didn’t look good. Mom was standing in the kitchen, arms crossed and staring angrily at Dad. And Dad was at the table with his ‘bad Robby’ face on.

“Robby, your mom told me that you picked a fight with another kid?” Johnny asked.

Robby nodded, looking down at the floor, unsure of how to answer. He hadn’t picked the fight – Trevor had. He’d only done what Dad told him to. Why were they making him feel bad for that?

“You can’t do that anymore, okay?” Johnny said sternly. “You can’t go around punching other kids.”

“But you said…”

“Forget what I said. Listen to what I’m saying now.” Johnny looked at Shannon for a moment. “Fighting is wrong. You use your words, okay. Or go to a teacher. I don’t want to hear that you got into a fight ever again, okay?”

_It wasn’t fair. You told me to do it and I’m s’posed to listen to you. I only did what you told me to. Why are you making me feel bad for it?_ Robby wanted to cry. He wanted to yell and scream and stamp his feet and throw stuff until one of them picked him up and shushed him and made him feel all better again. But he knew better than to act out – especially when they were both already mad at him. So he swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So most of this is season 2 compliant, but the AU begins at the end.

Mr. LaRusso made no sense to him at all. It was like there was something wrong with him – something different from the rest of the world. He didn’t act like Robby expected him to. He didn’t say or do stuff Robby thought he should. There had to be something wrong with him… Or maybe there was something _right_ with him and it was the world that was wrong.

Robby had gone in expecting a sleazebag. That’s what Johnny always said, back when he still gave Robby the time of day. LaRusso was cunning, manipulative, underhanded, lying piece of shit. He stole other guys' girlfriends. And he lied and cheated his way to the top. And it had made sense – he was a car salesman after all and Robby knew what those guys were like, all oozing and slick and talking you into poor choices. But unlike Johnny, Robby didn’t think he’d hate LaRusso for that – he knew from experience that stuff like that worked. So what if LaRusso had succeeded where Johnny couldn’t, how was it that guy’s fault? And if LaRusso wanted to use him...

_Ofcourse, he would,_ Robby had thought back then. They all did. Robby didn't have much to offer, but he had this and life had taught him how to be good at it. Guys his mom had dated and others, they'd all looked at him the same way, wanted the same thing. No matter how much he tried, how much attitude he put on or how much he twisted his face into that god-awful smirk, he couldn't hide it from them. Couldn't hide his pretty green eyes, his soft brown hair that fell on his face, his lips made for sucking. Couldn't hide his growing muscles, his trim waist meant to be held and his round, firm ass begging to be fucked. No - it was more than that. There was something in him, some quality he exuded without meaning to, that made people want to take him down. To push him down, to humiliate him, to make him beg...

Brent had been nice, almost like a father. But he had been drunk and asleep when Robby crawled into his bed and let him feel him up.

Cody - dumb as a rock - who'd piqued his curiosity about sex and let him play with him. Let Robby jerk him off like it was a game.

Pierre, cruel and vengeful, who had wanted to hurt him. And had hurt him. Spanking his ass raw and then shoving fingers deep inside him until he begged for mercy.

Mark, his best friend, just as confused about sex as him. The exciting things he'd spent teaching him that night, hoping it might turn into more... but then he'd told his mom and the rumor had spread, leaving him alone and friendless at school.

Trey and Cruz, who'd seen him for the bitch he was from the very start. Who'd used him from both ends in exchange for letting him run with them. And then done it again whenever they felt like it - even after Robby had passed out drunk.

And Roger... gods, Roger. The one who had made him who he was today. The one who had built him up and then torn him down. The one who had stripped him, inside and out, laying bare all the shame and humiliation, and taught him to like. The one who had trained Robby, lesson after lesson on using his body, on discovering someone else's, on control and self-control, on how to use his mouth, his hands, his ass.

Roger who'd introduced him to Asher, an older teenager, who'd shown him what the future held for him, being desperate and needy for a hard dick in your ass.

Roger who'd used it all against him after he broke up with Shannon. Who'd shown Robby who he was, what he was - a screw-up who'd destroyed every single one of his mother's relationships, who'd messed-up her every chance at happiness. A desperate, needy slut who can't wait to get on his knees. A bitch with an ass made for pounding.

That's what Robby did to others - they either wanted him or were disgusted by him or both. Why should LaRusso be any different?

* * *

He had been ready for it. He was on a mission here and it wasn’t about LaRusso. He thought about letting him in on the plan – LaRusso hated Johnny too, right. He might like the opportunity to mess with him too. But that was too risky. He might as well think that Robby was playing him and kick him out. And Robby was committed to this plan and was ready to do whatever he had to. If LaRusso told him to earn his place by getting on his knees or bending over the desk or putting on a show, Robby would do it.

He wouldn’t have wanted to – stuff like that still made his stomach turn and he didn’t find LaRusso attractive anyway. But if that was the price he’d have to pay to see it through… But LaRusso would have to ask. That much Robby was determined about. He knew he had to keep atleast that much dignity. He wasn’t going to shake his ass at the older guy, he’d keep his distance and wait for LaRusso to come to him, asking for a taste.

Except, he never did. No matter how many times Robby steeled himself for it, that never came.

He’d expected it when Mr. LaRusso ran out after him after blowing up at him about the car. “You want your job back? You gotta earn it.” But no – he’d apologized instead. Actually apologized to him even though Robby had been the one who screwed up.

He’d expected it when he offered to teach him “karate”. He’d expected hands all over him, “correcting” his stance, “showing” him the movement, pinning him down as a “lesson”, “punishing” him when he screwed up, “teaching” him how to take the pain…

But it was just karate. Mr. LaRusso barely touched him at all except for correcting the angle of his joints or when he was blocking his fists. He mostly just _told_ Robby the right way to do it. And even when they fought, Robby could feel like the guy was holding back. He didn’t see it until he was better at it, but there was always a hesitation there. Like Mr. LaRusso was making sure that Robby was always ready to block his fist before he actually struck. Like he was actually scared of hurting Robby, even accidentally. Robby had never felt that from anyone – not even Roger.

He’d expected it when Mr. LaRusso had led him to back room of the shop. But that was just full of plants – those little bonsais that Mr. LaRusso loved so much and no one was allowed to touch. But he’d allowed Robby and he’d even left him alone there like he actually trusted him. And even though Robby had screwed them up a thousand times, he never said a world.

“You are the tree, Robby.”

Those words had sunk deep. He may not be able to change himself, but maybe he could change his life for the better. It was like these trees, they grew out in all the wrong places but you trimmed and pruned and gave them the shape you wanted. You didn’t change what it was, it was still a tree, but you could make it “right”. Better.

He decided to prune Trey and Cruz out of his life after that.

He grew more and more comfortable around Mr. LaRusso. Against his better judgment, he started to trust him. And then Mr. LaRusso asked him to come to the woods with him.

_Just like Roger,_ Robby thought. _Draw you in closer. Make you want things you should not want._

But that ended up being the best day of Robby’s life instead – even better than those afternoons with Roger. Nothing happened that day that made him feel the least bit ashamed or embarrassed. Mr. LaRusso never even looked at him like that, like others had. He was impressed with what Robby could do and but he never made a comment on who he was or how he looked.

_Maybe he is just not attracted to me._ Robby thought. But he wasn’t sure what that had to do with it. Trey and Cruz were straight too, but they had no problem using his mouth.

Mr. LaRusso was… pure, somehow. Like he was somehow immune to the nasty thoughts Robby had a way of inspiring in people. That made Robby feel guilty and not just about the lies. People like that should be protected from people like him, lest they get corrupted too. But maybe it wouldn’t be like that. Maybe, instead of him corrupting Mr. LaRusso, he’d fix Robby instead.

…Or maybe it’d end up like Mark. Mr. LaRusso was a lot like Mrs. Walker, with some true kindness and goodwill in them. But even people like that had their limits and once Mr. LaRusso saw what he was… _You can’t change who you are, kid. Best you can do is hide it._

But maybe he could change – just enough. Enough for Mr. LaRusso to overcome his disgust when he eventually found out the truth. Enough for him not to see Robby as a danger to his family (ofcourse he’d put them first), let him hang around. Enough to maybe even forgive him.

“He’s just a guy with a lot of demons.” Mr. LaRusso had said about his dad. But Robby knew it applied to him too. He was never going to be like Johnny, he knew that already, but he was still carrying around his demons. The ones that made him want and do all the wrong things. The ones that made him mess things up again and again.

But this, he wanted to do right. Mr. LaRusso said he could change and he wanted to. And he didn’t know how he could ever repay him for teaching him all that, for forgiving all his screw-ups, big and small.

“What do you mean?” Mr. LaRusso asked, with that sad, hurt look in his eyes – like he was hurting for Robby.

_I don’t want to take advantage of you._ “It’s just, you are teaching me so much, even after… everything. Mr. LaRusso, I want to do something to… earn it. To deserve it, you know?”

“But you are already doing it.” He replied with a hand on his shoulder. “You listen to what I say, you learn, you work hard – what more can I ask from a student? Listen, Robby, I’m not expecting you to be perfect. God knows I never was. But you are doing your best and that’s all I care about.”

Was it all that took? Truly? Surely not. He’d always done his best in the past. He’d always worked hard. Listened. Obeyed. But that had never been enough.

So why would it be now? He had to be better than that, right?

* * *

He tried to be. He tried to follow Mr. LaRusso’s lessons to the word. He repeated them to himself like a parrot, trying to internalize them. He still kept messing up though and Mr. LaRusso kept forgiving him.

The anger was the hardest to let go of. It had been the one lifeline Robby had held on to – one that pushed him forward even if it was in the wrong direction. He felt like if he let go of it, he’d just sink in his misery and never come back up. So despite what Mr. LaRusso taught him, he held on to it. Anger towards his mom, towards the unfair world and especially towards Johnny.

That’s where it’d all started after all. Johnny had lied about Mr. LaRusso. But he should’ve expected that. Johnny always lied. Lied about being there. Lied about caring about him. But he couldn’t help it. He was who he was – just like Robby.

That’s what Robby had held on to, all these years. It hadn’t made him any less angry, but it did mean it wasn’t his fault that Johnny left. He just didn’t have it in him to be a dad, to actually care. And as much as Robby hated him for that failure, he was still holding on to a sliver of hope that Johnny might actually try. Robby didn’t realize that until Shannon told him about what Johnny had asked her. He didn’t believe it, not truly, but he thought maybe it was worth looking into. Johnny did seem like he was trying to get his life together.

That’s when he’d seen _him._ That nameless Mexican kid hugging _his_ dad.

Johnny couldn’t find it in himself to be a father to Robby, but he did it for _this guy?_ Why? Was he dating his mom? That still wouldn’t justify it, but it’d be better than the alternative – that Johnny just decided to change his life and be a good father to _someone other than Robby._ Because Robby wasn’t good enough for that, but this guy was.

The guy was pretty good – he had to admit. Robby saw the video, like everybody else. He’d dropped out, sure, but stuff like this still found its way to him, even though it hadn’t happened at his school. And though he didn’t know the story, but four big guys ganging up on a skinny kid – the context was pretty obvious. And he had beaten them all up, singlehanded. Robby had to grudgingly admit that that was pretty awesome. (“Don’t get into fights, Robby” – clearly that didn’t apply to _this_ guy). Robby almost admired the guy…. Almost. If not for Johnny.

It wasn’t just the lie, it was the betrayal. It was making him look like a fool. Obviously this guy had something that made him worth being a father to. He had something that made it worth it for Johnny to turn his life around. Johnny _could_ be a good father after all – just not to Robby. Because he wasn’t worth it. He wasn’t good enough.

That would NOT go unanswered. He’d hurt Johnny for this. He’d make him feel as bad as he’d made Robby feel. If Robby wasn’t good enough to be his son, then he’d show him that he is not good enough to be his father.

Even with Mr. LaRusso’s lessons, Robby found he couldn’t let go of that. He wouldn’t. Even though he knew he should.

But other than that he had tried his best not to mess it up. Like with Sam.

Sam was beautiful in that breathtaking way that made his heart skip a beat. And she was sweet and funny and smart. She didn’t feel like Robby did about her dad teaching karate to some random kid – probably because she knew that she would always come first for Mr. LaRusso. Sam liked him too and for the first time in his life, Robby knew that this wouldn’t be wrong. The LaRussos liked him and he was supposed to date girls his own age. Nothing could be more “appropriate”.

Except for Robby being who he was. If he got close, if they found out what he was really like and what he had done… that just didn’t bear thinking about. It’d be like Mark and the Walkers all over again.

And then there was Miguel. That was another thing that concerned Robby. Sam probably still had feelings for him. If she was heartbroken over their breakup, then wouldn’t it be like Robby was taking advantage of her? He wasn’t sure, but it’d seemed risky.

For a while. He was changing after all and maybe it was okay to give in to your feelings every once in a while.

* * *

It was over. It was over and he was done. He couldn’t fight back anymore. The floor was cold and hard against his face, his arm was wrenched back painfully and a strong hand was keeping him down. No matter how much he tried, he wouldn’t get out of this, not without dislocating anything. Everyone was laughing at him, hooting and hollering and recording his humiliation for posterity. And there was nothing he could do about it. He had lost.

It wasn’t fair. He hadn’t messed up this time. Not like before. He had done everything right. The medal thing was a mistake, but he had told Sam the truth and apologized and she’d forgive him. And he was trying to stop the fight here. He was trying to do the right thing. It wasn’t fair that he should lose.

And not just the fight. Everything.

Mr. LaRusso knew. He knew what Robby was. He’d probably always known. That is why he had freaked out at finding out that Sam had spent the night with him. Nothing had happened but what kind of parent would leave their daughter alone with someone like him. It was Mrs. Walker all over again.

Johnny wouldn’t last long around either. Robby had no illusions about him. Things had been a better this morning after he’d decided to give him a chance like everyone told him to, but now… with this fight, lines would be drawn, sides chosen and it was obvious which side Johnny would choose. He might want to be a father to Robby, but it was obvious he loved Miguel better.

And so did Sam. She cared about Robby, he knew that, but she kissed Miguel anyway because she liked him more. Everyone did.

Miguel was going to take everything from him – Sam, his dad, even Mr. LaRusso who’d would eventually end up liking him when he found out about the medal. Miguel won’t even leave him with any dignity. He’d end up like those bullies on the video, shamed and humiliated and unable to face anyone.

Robby struggled harder. He had lost but he wasn’t giving up. He knew how things always went for him. He knew his punishment would be worse than those bullies. With them, Miguel had just been satisfied with knocking them out. But Robby was a threat – he’d stolen Miguel’s girlfriend and could some day steal Johnny and maybe even his position as the school badass. No Robby would need to be put down, once and for all. And he knew exactly how Miguel would do it.

Miguel would wrench back his arm to dislocate it and the pain would be excruciating. It’d make his vision darken and he’d be unable to move. Miguel would use that chance.

He’d feel hands fumble at his waist, unzipping him and his jeans would be yanked down, exposing him to the whole student body. They’d laugh harder, pointing at his ass. He’d hear whistles, catcalls. And more laughter. He’d try to scramble, get up, but a hand on the small of his back would keep him pinned.

_“Think it’s time we show Sam who’s the real man here.”_ Miguel would growl. _“And who’s the bitch._ ”

He’d hear him spit and feel a wet palm on his crack. Panicking, he’d try to move, but only get a couple of slaps on his cheeks. A wet finger would find his hole and shove in. It’d burn and he’d scream but it’d go in anyway. It wouldn’t matter how hard Robby clenched, it’d still push past the ring of muscle and find its way in.

_“I knew it!”_ Miguel would say loudly. _“Someone’s used this hole before._ ”

He’d use two fingers at most, but he would find the spot inside him that makes him keen. He’d press on it again and again until Robby forgets the pain for a moment and pushes his ass back.

_“Bitch likes a good ass-fucking.”_ He’d say.

He’d remove his fingers then and Robby would feel the blunt tip of a cock pushing against his ring. He’d scream, he’d yell, he’d beg for mercy – but Cobra Kai shows no mercy and Miguel would slam into him in one move.

He’d scream harder, the cock splitting him in two. He’d flail his arm, squirm, try to move, but Miguel would hold him in place with hands gripping his hips. He’d clench, trying to push Miguel out, but that would only make the walls of his channel grip the dick harder. Miguel would moan with pleasure. Then he’d pull out almost completely before slamming back in. Then again and again and again. Going faster until Robby can feel balls slapping against his thighs.

Robby would be a sobbing mess. His ass would get used to the intrusion. And though the pain would still be there, the cockhead jabbing against his spot would make it feel good. And then better. Soon, Robby would be pushing himself back on the cock, pushing his ass into Miguel’s crotch, moaning and keening and whining _“moremoremore”_.

Miguel would laugh, cruelly. He’d grab Robby’s hair, pulling him straight until he is on his knees and let the whole world see his hard cock, bouncing up and down.

_“Look up, bitch.”_ Miguel would say in his ears. _“Open your eyes and see how much everyone is enjoying the show.”_

Robby would obey and he’d see people pointing and laughing – and then his eyes would fall on Sam. She’d look disgusted. His right arm would be hanging useless, but he’d try to cover himself with his left. Miguel won’t let him.

_“She needs to see this too. See what kind of guy she picked. See her mistake in picking you over me.”_

Miguel would grab his dick and start jerking him off. I’d chafe and burn, the dry hand on him uncomfortable, but Miguel wouldn’t stop. Robby would be beyond caring now. He’d bare his neck to victor and Miguel would bite down on it. That would be the last straw. Robby would cum crying, shooting his load all over the floor. His ass would clench around Miguel and send him over the edge too. Robby would feel his insides fill up with hot, wet mess.

Miguel would pull out and push him away, disgusted. Miguel would spread his legs so that everyone would be able to enjoy his handiwork. They’d look at his hole spasm, trying to close, leaking cum and they’d laugh and take more picture. Miguel would then lift him up by his hair, until he is kneeling again and shove his cock in his face.

_“Lick it clean.”_

Robby would have no fight left. No will to resist. He’d open his mouth and accept his tormentor’s dick and lick away all the come on it. Miguel would laugh again and let him fall back after a slap to the face.

_“Used hole up for grabs here, guys!”_ He’d yell. _“Come and get it.”_

Robby would hear people move. Some would grab his legs and drag him along the floor. He’d be afraid, but too exhausted to move….

“Stay down, man” Miguel said. “Just stay down.”

They were still laughing. All of them. And Miguel still wasn’t letting him move.

_Stay down? Who does he think he is?_

Robby knew what that meant – that contempt, that pity. _Did you enjoy your little fantasy? Were you afraid of it or did you want it? I don’t need to do that shit to finish you off. I don’t need to finish you off at all. You think you are a threat to me? That you are my competition? You never stood a chance. Sam, your dad, everything else – it was all mine for the taking from the start. I don’t need to fuck you to make you my bitch because you already are. Sorry Robby, it’s not that I’m better than you, it’s just that you were never good enough._

_No. It can’t end like this. I won’t let it._ Robby forced himself up and felt the grip on his arm tighten.

He heard – felt – a loud crack. Blinding pain came a moment later. He screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m sorry.” Sam cried, holding his hand. “I’m so sorry. About everything.”

“It’s okay. It wasn’t your fault.” Robby replied as gently as he could. It was hard to focus. He was feeling woozy, but he could still feel the dull throb of pain in his arm.

He didn’t remember much. He knew he had curled up in pain, crying. He had heard someone yell “What did you do?”. There were hands on him after that, but not like he had expected – they had been gentle. Comforting. He had felt himself being carried. He hadn’t heard any more laughter. He had been carried off on something. There was an ambulance at some point and then flashing lights.And then nothing.

When he’d woken up, Mr LaRusso had been the first thing he saw. “You are okay, Robby.” He was saying in relief. “You are gonna be fine.”

Was it all it took? A broken arm for everything to be alright? For all his sins to be forgiven? If he’d known that before, he’d have cut that thing off ages ago.

Sam was still crying.

“It is my fault. It’s all my fault.” She kissed his hand. “I never should’ve kissed him. I don’t know what came over me. It was just… I was just…”

“Drunk?” Robby supplied.

“Yeah.” Sam jumped on it. “It still never should’ve happened. I never wanted to do that to you.”

Robby nodded. He believed her. Sam was a good person through and through. Not like him. Even if she had feelings for Miguel, she’d still never have acted on them. Not like he had. She’d never do that to him, not if she could help it. But then, it still meant she had feelings for Miguel. _Like you didn’t know that already._

“You still love him.” Robby said calmly.

“No I don’t.” Sam insisted. “I don’t. Not after what he did. l-love you.”

The hesitation gave it away. She cared about him, deeply. Maybe even more than as a friend. But it wasn’t love. Not yet anyway. Maybe it could be some day, but for now…. And then there was Miguel. He was an asshole, but feelings didn’t go away that easily. Robby knew that from personal experience. As badly as things had ended with Roger, sometimes he still wished he could feel those arms around him.

“It doesn’t work like that.” He told Sam sadly.

She moved in to kiss him, to reassure him, but he turned his head away.

“Sam, I don’t… I think, this was a mistake. “He didn’t want to sound cruel. Did he sound cruel? I thought we could make this work, but things just got so complicated. With Miguel. With Mr. LaRusso. I think we should just cool things for a bit.”

Sam nodded and sniffed.

“I’m not trying to hurt you.” Robby pleaded. “It’s just, when Miguel said you loved him, I just lost it. I wasn’t focused and I couldn’t control myself – I don’t want to feel like that ever again. I don’t want to be that. I still want you to be my friend – you were always a good friend to me. But…” God, he sounded like Roger, taking advantage of a girl’s guilt. “Please understand.”

“I do understand.” Sam sniffed, wiping her tears. “Robby it’s okay. I wasn’t being fair to you and you deserved better. I’m just… happy that you are being this nice about it. I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to yell at me.”

He didn’t want that. But still, he was feeling relieved. Things would be okay. His head was starting to get clearer.

And then it hit him. He just dumped Sam. _Robby Keene_ dumped _Samantha LaRusso_. The world just didn’t work like that. _Mr. LaRusso’s gonna kill me for breaking her heart._

“No, he won’t.” Sam was laughing through the tears. _Did I just say that out loud?_ “Robby, dad loves you. And he is sorry about blowing up at you before. He said you are coming back and staying with us again.”

He was laughing with her. Smiling. Relieved. Like a weight had been lifted off.

“You are crazy if you think I’ll let you near him!” They heard Mr. LaRusso yell outside the door. Robby strained his ears.

“He’s my son.” A voice replied. Robby could feel the anger there. _Johnny._

Sam was looking at him worriedly and Robby was unsure of what to do. Should he face Johnny? Talk to him? He didn’t want to but… they sounded like they were getting ready for a fight out there. He couldn’t have that.

“It’s okay.” He nodded at Sam. She got up and opened the door, revealing the people outside. Mr. LaRusso looked back and stepped between Johnny and the door.

“Mr. LaRusso, it’s fine.” Robby said quickly, before things could escalate. “Really, it’s okay. You can let him in.” He got a considering look before Mr. LaRusso stepped aside. Johnny came in and Sam walked out behind him, closing the door.

His dad looked wrecked. Face twitching as if in pain. He looked like he was about to cry, like he was the one with the broken arm. His mouth open and closed as if he didn’t know what to say.

_I don’t either,_ Robby realized. Should he comfort him? Say it’s okay. That was backwards right? Things had been better between them that morning, but Robby didn’t know how they stood now. How they should stand. He had fought his student after all, the kid Johnny loved more than him.

“Robby, I’m sorry.”

That was the wrong thing to say. _Sorry? He’s sorry?_ That’s what he’d said the last time, right? After his students had dislocated his shoulder? After he told them to go after it? Or maybe he didn’t but he hadn’t done anything about it. And here they were, back at the same place again. Did he really think saying sorry would fix everything?

Then he remembered. It was always the same with him. Johnny might want to be a good father, but he never actually cared enough for that. Not about Robby. When it came down to a choice, he’d always pick Miguel. His students. His dojo. He _would_ reject Robby again. _No. Not this time._

“I don’t know what I was thinking.” Robby shook his head. “Get out.”

“Robby - ”

“I said, get out.” Robby said more firmly. “GET OUT!”

The door flew open and Mr. LaRusso was there, ready for a fight. But Johnny squeezed his eyes shut and walked out.

* * *

His arm had a spiral fracture just below the elbow and his shoulder was dislocated again. The latter would be fine in a week, the former would take about two months to heal. There were bruised ribs (like Sam) and other bumps but nothing more serious. _Is that all? It’d hurt so much worse._ He had to stay overnight for concussion protocol, but he was back at LaRussos the next day.

The fight was already having repercussions. Tory was expelled and suspensions handed out. Robby wondered why Miguel wasn’t expelled too and Mr. LaRusso agreed – but the school figured that Miguel had _ended_ the fight, not _started_ it. If they started expelling students who ended the fight, most of Miyagi-Do would be gone too. Not that there was a Miyagi-Do anymore. Mrs. LaRusso had put her foot down – _no more karate._ There was going to be a huge PTA meeting to decide how to go forward, but _no more karate._

“It’s not his fault, Mrs. LaRusso.” Robby insisted. “Those assholes attacked _us. We_ tried to stop the fight. _I_ tried to stop it. If Mr. LaRusso hadn’t taught us what he did, things would’ve been way worse.”

But Amanda was adamant. Robby didn’t understand these things, apparently. There were nuances he was too young to get. But this was for the best.

More news came – from Aisha this time. She quit Cobra Kai – and so did Johnny. For a moment, Robby thought his dad had done it for him, but no. His old Sensei had come back – the one Mr. LaRussso had told him about, the monster – and just taken over. The Cobras were reeling from almost completely losing to Miyagis (except for Robby. Figures he’d be the only loser) – and Kreese had used that to win them over. Told them that Johnny had made them soft and he could make them tougher. And a lot of kids had bought that.

Robby felt some sick satisfaction at that. _Now you know how it feels. You picked them over me? Serves you right. How do you like your Miguel now?_

Mr. LaRusso raved for a while. Kreese was a psycho. He could NOT be trusted. They HAD to figure out a way to stop him. Amanda wouldn’t budge – they will, but this time, it’d be _her_ way. And no more karate.

* * *

Miguel came a day later. Robby was reading about the 442nd regiment in his dojo/poolhouse/his new bedroom when it happened. (He wasn’t doing to it impress Mr. LaRusso. Honest. He just wanted to know more about Mr. Miyagi who everybody thought of as a god.) He looked up from his book when he heard Amanda knock.

“Robby, you have a visitor.” She stepped aside and Robby saw _him_ behind her.

_Shit. Miguel. Shit. He’s here to finish me off. To finish what he started._ Miguel was always stronger than him and now with a busted arm…

“Stay away from me.” Robby panicked. _Run. I have to run. I have no chance. No chance._ He looked wildly for an escape route but Miguel was covering the only one.

“Robby, it’s okay. It’s okay.” Amanda was beside him, hand on his shoulder. “Miguel is here to apologize.”

Miguel hadn’t moved and he was holding his arms up in surrender. “I’m not here to hurt you. I swear.”

_Calm down. Calm down. Don’t be such a pussy. He wouldn’t try anything – not with Amanda there. And the other woman. Latina? Must be his mom._

“I…” Miguel seemed unsure of what to say. He looked back at his mom for direction but she just stared back at him, he anger plain to see. She had her arms crossed, eyes narrowed, lips pressed and jaw clenched. She jerked her head towards Robby and Miguel turned back, taking a tentative step forward. “I’m sorry for what I did. For breaking your arm. I didn’t mean to do that. Things just got out of control.”

_Like hell. Is he really trying to say it was an accident?_ “Bullshit.” Robby said softly.

Miguel flinched like he had been struck. He squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. “You’re right. You’re right. I’m sorry.” He took a deep breath and looked Robby in the eyes. “I did want to hurt you. I saw you as the enemy and I wanted to hurt you. And I did hurt you. I was wrong and there is no excuse for that.” He was looking down at the floor now.

_Is he for real?_ Robby looked at him closely. He did seem sincere. He looked ashamed and guilty and like he was about to cry. _Doesn’t mean anything. He doesn’t regret what he did, he just regrets getting in trouble._

“I also want you to know that I’ve been suspended and grounded.” Miguel continued monotonously. “And I’m quitting karate. I won’t be fighting anymore – you or anybody else.”

That did surprise Robby. He’d figured Miguel would’ve been one of the kids who had gone over to Kreese.

“Sensei is pissed at me too. Your dad, I mean.” His eyes peeked up, looking for Robby’s reaction. “He says he can’t believe I’d do that his son. He’s not even talking to me anymore. Maybe he never will.”

That was another surprise. Robby had been sure Johnny would take Miguel’s side. If he was taking Robby’s side then… _No, he is still on Miguel’s side. He’s just angry at him like Miguel’s mom is angry at him. Johnny would forgive him and they’d be like father and son again in no time._

“All that supposed to make me feel better?” Robby asked coldly.

“Yes. Maybe.” Miguel looked like he was in pain. “I just thought you’d like to know that I’m not getting away with it. I know it’s not enough but there is some punishment, right?”

Okay, that _did_ make him feel a little better. Still, if Miguel thought it was enough to earn his forgiveness…

“It doesn’t mean anything to me.” There was venom in his voice. “I don’t want anything to do with you. And neither does Sam.” That was a low-blow and he loved it. “So, just fuck-off.” He hadn’t meant to swear in front of Amanda, but damn, it felt good.

Miguel looked crushed and Robby felt guilty for a moment. But just a moment. _That’s the least he deserves._ He hung his head and turned to go. Amanda patted Robby on the shoulder and stood up to follow him. The woman at the door didn’t move.

“Can I have a moment, please? In private?” She asked Amanda. Amanda looked at Robby for confirmation and then led Miguel out.

“Robby? Hi. I’m Carmen.” She said, once they were alone.

Robby nodded in acknowledgment. _What does she want from me? Does she want me to forgive Miguel? Is she going to tell me that I’m at fault too? That I deserved it and her baby did nothing wrong?_

“I remember you from the tournament.” Carmen went on. “You were really good back then. And I just don’t mean karate. I remember you offered a hand to Miguel. That was nice of you.”

He hadn’t meant anything by it. He’d just felt bad for him for a moment and thought about what Mr. LaRusso would want him to do. He told her as much.

“But you still did it.” She smiled. “And I also heard about you from your father. And Daniel. They all think very highly of you.”

_What is she trying to say? That I used to be nice but I’m not anymore? That I was an asshole to Miguel right now for rejecting his apology? Well, screw her._

“I just wish I had said something to Miguel back then. I saw something there that didn’t feel right and I should’ve done something about it. If I had…” She was sad. Regretful. Why? It wasn’t her fault. “I know it doesn’t mean much coming from me, but Miguel really is a good kid. He has a good heart, deep inside.”

“Yeah, well, come back when it’s outside of him too.” Robby scoffed.

She smiled at that. “He just lost his way a little – but I’ll set him right, okay. He really is sorry for what he did. And… this is none of my business, but your dad is sorry too. I hope you can forgive them both someday.”

Robby looked at her, but didn’t speak.

“And it’s okay if you can’t too.” She continued. “But don’t let my son’s mistake make you something you are not, okay? You are a good kid. Everyone says so. So don’t let it change who you are.”

_Change who I am? What do you know about that? You don’t know me. Loser, liar, bitch, creep, freak – that’s who I am. If you knew that, you’d be telling me to change._ Robby nodded stiffly.

Carmen gave him a last smile and left.

* * *

“That’s entirely up to you, Robby.” Mr. LaRusso said.

_Gee, thanks. That’s a lot of help. I ask you if I should just forgive Miguel and that’s your reply?_

“Look, I’m pretty angry at him myself right now.” He continued. “And I’d like to say that there is no coming back from this. But… he did man up and admit to his mistake. And it does sound like he is trying to be better.”

“So I should forgive him?”

“Eventually.” Mr. LaRusso sighed. “Listen, feelings aren’t that easy to deal with. And that’s okay. You have every right to be angry. There is no clock on this. You can take your time to deal with it however you like. Just… don’t hold on to the anger just because you want to, okay? Don’t let it define you. If you feel like it’s slipping away one day, let it go.”

Robby nodded. He could try that. He had learned how to hold on to anger, but what had that ever gotten him?

* * *

The meeting had its impact. More than an impact. The school was like a prison now. Guards everywhere. Security cameras watching all the time. Patrol cars doing drive-bys every other hour. Students were quieter, less rowdy, giving each-other a wide berth. It won’t last, Robby knew, but for now, everyone was on high-alert. Watching. Waiting for someone, anyone to fuck up…

Well it won’t be him.

He knew this was just a lull. Though Miyagi-Do was dissolved and Cobra Kai not what it used to be, students still threw each-other dirty looks and it was only a matter of time. They had to be ready. And he had friends now. Even with the dojo gone, he finally had people who’d sit with him at lunch, talk to him, hangout. Demetri and Chris and others. And Moon and her new girlfriend. And Aisha…

Aisha had come over to their side. Loyalty meant something to her, she said and she hadn’t liked the way Kreese had snaked the dojo from Johnny. And apparently, she was a good deterrent. She seemed pretty nice and cheerful to Robby, but it looked like she had bit of a rep with the Cobras. One day a Cobra had called out to Robby and he’d tensed, readying himself for an escalation, but Aisha had glared at him and he’d slunk away.

They had more support now and somehow Robby thought things would be okay.

“Easy for you to say.” Demetri complained. “I remember the tournament. You are pretty badass with just one hand. I got lucky the last time. And _Eli_ is coming for me. I know it. He knows where I like to go and where I hang out. He knows where to find me. I need protection, man. Like round the clock police protection.”

Robby smiled at that. Whatever the Cobras were plotting, atleast they weren’t making a move yet.

But Demetri wasn’t the only one being paranoid. Robby felt like that too – about Miguel.

Miguel had left him alone and Robby had done the same. In fact, everyone left him alone. He had no place at their table, not with the glares Robby and Sam threw him everyday. And he seemed to have fallen out with other Cobras too, maybe because he hadn’t switched over to Kreese. He had enough of a reputation that no one would hassle him, but no one was trying to make friends with him either. Robby had seen Hawk talk to him once or twice, but it looked like they were arguing and Hawk had left him alone after that. He usually had his lunch alone.

_That could’ve been me,_ Robby thought once, sympathy bubbling through him. He was angry during the fight too – out of control – and it could easily have been him breaking Miguel’s arm. Or worse. And being left with no friends – Robby remembered what that was like. But he pushed that feeling deep down and stomped it dead. _He deserves it. He deserves worse._

Still, it felt like he was seeing Miguel everywhere. He’d see him in the hallway and Miguel would hurriedly turn around and walk away. He saw him pop into the library every now and then, leaving as soon as he saw Robby there. He saw him through the windows during class. He saw him hanging around the lockerroom after gym class (Robby was excused from the gym because of his arm, but he still had to show up). He saw him milling around the parking lot after school, looking-not-looking at him. He even thought he saw him following them home once or twice – but that was just his imagination.

_You are being paranoid, Keene,_ he told himself. _You go to the same school. Ofcourse you’d see him around. It’s not like you see him peeking through your window. You are letting your fear get the better of you._

Still, he knew he’d feel safer once he got the cast off in two weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violent and graphic rape in this one. Extra trigger warning apply. Be careful

_Stupid. Careless. Moron. Stupid._

Sam had offered to drop him off home before she headed out. Asked even. But no, he just had to stay back and use the library. Lot of schoolwork to catch up on from all the missed time.

“I mean it. Go ahead. Go have your girl-time with the girls.”

School was pretty safe now, right? The guards weren’t everywhere, but the cameras were. Except in bathrooms and locker-rooms. He should’ve remembered that before he went in to pick his bag.

“Finally. Thought you’d never show up.” A voice said behind him, making him jump.

Cobras. Three of them. He didn’t even know their names, he realized. He had fought them before, though. There was the tall, good-looking brunette. The shorter one with longer hair. And the redhead with cropped hair. One-on-one, they’d have been no problem. Even three-on-one, Robby knew he could’ve handled them. But with his arm immobilized with the cast… He’d have to be smart. Keep them off balance. Use the surroundings.

_The tall one would move first – he seemed like the most aggressive. Use that. Kick his leg and when he stumbles in pain, use him as a fulcrum to kick the shorter one. Then go after the redhead. They’d recover, but not at the same time. Keep the fight one-on-one. Keep moving. Don’t let them get behind you. Use narrow spaces to keep them from ganging up or moving freely. And when you see the chance, make it to the door. You’ll be safe once you are in the corridor in sight of the cameras. You can make it…_

But maybe there was a better way.

“You guys don’t want any trouble here, trust me.” Robby said as confidently as possible, hoping they couldn’t hear his pounding heart.

“Not looking for trouble, man.” The short one said. “Just talk. Clear the air.”

_Yeah, right. That’s why you cornered me in the locker-room. That’s why you are standing around to keep me from running. But, if this buys me time to think of something…_

“Okay. Talk.”

“Not us, dude. Someone else wants to talk to you.” The tall one took out his phone and dialed. “Yeah, Sensei, he’s here. Yes. Yes. Okay – here you go.” He said, handing Robby the phone.

_Sensei? Dad? Has he taken Cobra Kai back? And sent his goons to intimidate me?_ But the voice on the other end was definitely not Johnny’s.

“Hey. It’s Robby, right? This is John Kreese. Your father’s sensei. I think you may have heard about me.”

_And then some._ But this didn’t make sense. What did Kreese want with him?

“I want to talk to you about your dad.” Kreese went on. “He’s not doing so well. I mean, he’s not sick or anything, but it’s like he has given up. He doesn’t have a job. He isn’t even looking for one. He stays inside all day. He’s drinking a lot…”

“Yeah, because you stole his dojo from him.” Robby said, still perplexed.

“That had to be done, son. He was leading those kids wrong. I had to save them from him.” Kreese explained. “The whole school fight – that’s where he led them. He lost his way and I thought losing the dojo would be a wake-up call, but it’s only gotten worse.”

Robby knew when someone was serving him some bullshit and this was some grade-A stuff. _Just keep him talking. Look for a way out._

“Go on.”

“I care about your dad a lot, you know?” Kreese went on. “He still is my favorite student. And seeing him like this is just… that’s not where I thought it’d end up. I made a mistake. I want to make it right, but he won’t listen to me. I know you care about your dad too. I mean, he _is_ your dad. Maybe you are still angry at him, but it’s time to make things right, son.”

_Son? Is he kidding?_

“You there Robby?”

“Yeah, just…” Robby thought about it. He was angry at his dad, but he didn’t want this. But this was Kreese. “Just hard to buy this from a guy whose students broke my arm.”

“No – that Diaz kid broke your arm.” Kreese replied. “And he was never my student. I never liked him. I always knew he was bad news. That’s why I kicked him out of the dojo as soon as I took over.”

_Bullshit._

“And _my_ students aren’t hassling you, are they?” Kreese went on. “You know why that is? Because I told them to leave you guys alone. I told them that this war between dojos is over and anyone who steps out of line, gets thrown out on their ass.”

Technically true, Robby had to admit. But he wasn’t fooled for a second.

“So what do you want from me?” Robby asked. He could feel Kreese smiling on the other end.

“I want you to join Cobra-Kai. Once your arm is healed-up. It’s almost there, right?”

_Is. He. Fucking. Kidding? I never joined Cobra Kai when my dad was running it. You think I’ll join for you?_

“I know there is a lot of bad blood here, but that’s why this is important. There is no Miyagi-Do anymore. And by joining us, you can make things right with other students _and_ your dad. You can get him back for us, help him see the light. Robby?”

“I’m listening…”

“Look, I know you must have heard a lot about me. And I get why you wouldn’t trust me. A lot of that stuff is true. I have done a lot of wrong things in the past – but this is my second chance.” Kreese took a deep breath. “All I want to do now is help my students and win some tournaments. Do Cobra Kai right. And Johnny IS one of my students.”

“Can I have some time to think about it?” _Okay, that could be a way out of this situation._

“Yeah, ofcourse. As much as you need.” Kreese sounded pretty casual. “But… Can we meet face to face? I know I can convince you that this is the right thing if we do.”

_Not a chance in hell._ “Ofcourse.”

“Can you come over now? My students will bring you to the dojo.”

_Not good._ If he went with these guys, who knows where he’d end up.

“I got a doctor’s appointment in half an hour.” Robby lied easily. “But I know where the dojo is. I can come over in the evening – about six-ish?”

“Yes, ofcourse. Thanks for giving me the time, Robby.”

Robby handed the phone back to the tall guy. _Please work. Please work._

It didn’t. “Do it.” Robby could barely make out the voice in the phone. He moved first and hoped Mr. LaRusso would understand.

* * *

The shorty was in the middle and immediately put up his hands in defense, but Robby went for a kick to the leg instead. He pivoted on his heel, swinging back his good arm towards where the redhead should be and caught him in the face with his elbow. The tall guy fumbled with his phone with a “shit!” and charged forward to tackle Robby. Robby neatly sidestepped him and brought down his cast on the back of his head. That sent a jolt of pain through him, but the adrenaline coursing through him helped him ignore that.

His heart was pounding, but he was focused. _You can do this. They are staggered. Keep moving. Keep it one-on-one._

They came to him, one after the other, and Robby beat them back, always dancing out of reach. The broken arm was a real hindrance – not only was it barely useful for blocking, but the immobile, dead weight also threw him off-balance. No matter – he absorbed the few hits that got through his defense and gave back twice as much as he got. He ducked and dodged his way through them, looking for a chance. _Just one opening. Just one._

Then he saw it. They were lined up in a way. He swung around, kicking the redhead on the torso. The guy had his his guard up but Robby gathered more than enough force with the rotation. The power got through and he stumbled sideways, crashing into the tall guy, who fell backwards into the small one. With a curse, they all fell down like dominoes and Robby didn’t miss this chance. He vaulted over the bench and ran straight for the door, fumbling with the knob, trying to get out before they could recover.

Locked. _Shit._ And he’d turned his back on them. _Double shit._

One mistake. One opening. That’s all it took.

He felt a weight slam into him from behind, crushing his bad arm between him and the door. That sent another jolt of pain through him, stunning him for a moment. He felt two jabs into his kidneys, accompanied by grunts. He tried turning, but someone kicked out his knees from under him and shorty kicked him in the chest, putting him on the ground. The kicks came one after the other and Robby couldn’t do anything but curl and protect his most vulnerable areas.

The kicking stopped sooner than he expected. He felt himself being dragged by his legs back inside.

“No! No! No! No!” He screamed for help. He twisted and turned, trying to kick out, to find something to grab onto. _Leverage. Just a bit of leverage. That’s all I need._

Tall guy was dragging him up by the collar, a hand snaking under his good arm and wrapping around to the back of his neck in a half-nelson. The redhead stepped forward punching him hard in the solar plexus. It felt like all the air went out of him and edges of his vision got darker. He wheezed and coughed and his legs gave out. He knew he’d have collapsed to the floor had he not been held up. The redhead moved in again but the short guy pushed him back.

“Hey! Remember what Sensei said.” He was telling the redhead. “No real damage.”

“Look at what the asshole did!” The redhead yelled, pointing at the blood streaming from his nose.

_Atleast I got them some_ , Robby thought with some satisfaction. Redhead clearly had a broken nose. He knew the Tall guy’s eye will be black and blue by tomorrow. And Shorty would have a spectacular one on his jaw. But it didn’t matter now. He had no leverage in this position. He’d lost. Again.

“You wanna tell Sensei you disobeyed his orders.” Shorty said. With a grunt of frustration, the redhead backed off.

“You are lucky Hawk’s not here.” Shorty said, turning back to Robby. “Dude’s crazy enough to just kill you.”

“Maybe we should call him over.” Redhead suggested.

“Remember what Sensei said.” It was the tall guy this time. “Hawk stays clean.”

The other two nodded in agreement before turning back to Robby.

“Listen, Sensei told us to go easy on you.” Shorty said. “He really wants you on our team. It’s an honor. And we are here to convince you one way or the other.”

“You made a really compelling argument.” Robby sneered. “Let me make some counterpoints.”

He swung his foot up but it was no use. Shorty was out of range and the Tall guy is ready for it so his grip didn’t loosen.

“How the hell are we supposed to do this if we can’t hurt him?” Redhead complained.

Tall guy grabbed his hair with his other hand and yanked back painfully until Robby was looking up and back at him.

“Sensei said no real damage. No bruises that can be seen.” He smiled. “But we can still dish out plenty of pain. And there are lots of places where no one will see anything.”

* * *

Robby started struggling again even though he knew it was no use. A foot surged upwards, nailing him right between the legs. For a moment, everything went white and then Robby screamed in pain. Tall guy released his hold and Robby immediately clutched his throbbing balls. He fell to his knees, doubling over, coughing and retching. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ He was done. Cupping his balls did nothing to lessen the pain shooting through his body and it felt like the world was swimming around him. He was done fighting, but they were not done hurting him.

_I won’t beg._ Robby decided. Not that it’d do any good. Cobra Kai showed no mercy. _But I still won’t beg and I won’t give in._

He felt a foot on his ass, kicking him flat on the floor. A weight settled on the small of his back, legs on either side of him.

“We learn more than karate at Cobra Kai.” Tall guy whispered in his ear. “Lemme give you few free lessons.”

His Hands cupped under Robby’s chin and pulled him back. Robby screamed. The pressure on his neck and back increased until it was unbearable. Another hand grabbed his hair and made him look up at Shorty.

“Ready to play ball?”

Robby spat in his face. Tall guy yanked back harder and Robby felt like he’d snap him in two. He screamed again. _I won’t give in. Make me scream all you want, but I won’t give in._

Tall guy let him go and Robby sighed in momentary relief. His balls were still throbbing and he was hurting all over. The pain disoriented him, made his vision fuzzy. He didn’t ever realize when he was turned over.

“Let’s see if you wanna lose your other arm.” Tall guy already had his arm outstretched, hands gripping his wrist tightly. His thighs were wrapped around Robby’s bicep and legs rested on his chest and neck. _No._ Robby knew what was coming. He bucked, trying to dislodge the guy and hit his leg with the cast, but he might as well have tried hitting a brick wall.

Tall Guy twisted and Robby screamed. He loosened it at did it again and again, making him scream each time. Redhead took the chance to step between his legs. He lifted them, spread them apart and boot his foot in Robby’s crotch, pressing down hard. They alternated, making him yell in agony each time.

“Ease up, alright?” Shorty said. “Don’t actually break his arm.”

“I know what I’m doing, dude.”

Shorty still looked a bit worried. “He’s screaming a lot. Someone might hear.”

“Then find something to stuff in his mouth.” Tall guy snapped. Then with an evil grin. “Find a pair of dirty jocks.”

“Dude. Everyone’s gone. Nothing’s left here anymore.” Shorty replied.

“Hey Red, pull out his undies and stuff them in his mouth.”

_Red? Is that really his name?_ Robby thought numbly. He felt his anger inside flow away, replaced with nothing. _So this is how it finally happens._ He’d known what it meant the moment the order came. Once they got his jeans off, there would be no stopping this train. And it felt like he had been waiting for – dreading - this day his whole life. He had somehow dodged the bullet so far, but it was finally here and he felt… nothing.

Red was kneeling over him, looking down with a smug grin as he undid Robby’s belt and zipper. Robby put up a token resistance by closing his legs but he barely had any strength left. He felt his jeans being yanked down, stopping to take off his shoes and socks on the way down, before being pulled off completely. Then Red returned to do the same to his boxer-briefs. He felt cold air hit his sore balls and that felt soothing for a moment.

Robby clenched his jaw shut. _I won’t make it easy for them._ But Tall guy twisted his arm again and Red painfully pried his jaw open before stuffing the balled-up underwear inside. Robby could smell the musk and taste his own sweat on them. He tried to cover himself with his broken arm, but the cast held it immobile and he couldn’t reach that far down.

“Don’t think pain works on this dude.” Shorty said, considering. “He should’ve given up by now.”

“You got a better idea?”

“Maybe.” He licked his lips. “Remember what Sensei said – if pain doesn’t break the enemy, shame will.” _Here it comes,_ Robby thought as they looked at each-other in agreement.

Tall guy let him go and hands were back, pulling off his shirt as well. Robby turned to his side, covering himself with his good hand. _Too tired. Can’t even use this chance to get away. Can’t get away anyway. They’ll be on me the moment I move. Can’t even scream for help anymore._ His jaw was starting to ache from staying forced open.

They were taking their shirts off. Then their belts. Red took the chance to whip Robby’s ass with it twice before the others stopped him. Robby didn’t even react. They didn’t take their pants down though – not yet.

Tall guy was on him again, turning him on his front, pulling him by his hips to his knees, spreading his legs apart as far as they’d go. _Fight back. Struggle. Don’t give up…. But what good that would do?_ Robby just let them rearrange him.

_Here it comes,_ he thought as he felt Tall guy get behind him. But no – he wasn’t positioning himself to fuck. He was coming at him from the side, moving his hands over and under, grabbing his feet. What was he - ?

Robby felt himself be rolled over, arms trapped, knees pulled over his head, legs being split apart at the crotch. He found it in him to scream again, but it came out muffled. _A split – that’s what this is._ He realized. _It’s a wrestling move. How do I know that? “_ _I was sure that one of the guys was gonna just walk over, rip my singlet and fuck me right there in front of the whole class.” Who’d said that?_ Robby could remember the words but not where they came from. But here he was anyway, chin digging into his chest, his own crotch almost in his face, ass not only in air, but also spread apart, exposing his hole to them.

_Atleast I’m not hard._ He noticed, thankfully, that his own cock was soft against him.

“Would you guys hurry up?” Tall guy said, straining and pulling Robby apart.

“Hold up a sec.” Shorty fumbled with his pockets and pulled out his phone. “Blackmail. In case this doesn’t work.”

“Dude, don’t get my face in there.” Tall guy said.

“Don’t worry, I got this.” Shorty replied, clicking away. “Let’s make him a pornstar.”

Robby didn’t speak – not that he could have – he just stared at them blankly. _It won’t work. I won’t let it work. You think you are the first? I’m used to this crap now. Even like it. This didn’t break me before and it won’t now._

“Hey Red. Get him there, would you?” Shorty said, making a jerking motion with his fist. “It should look like he’s enjoying it.”

Robby almost broke then. _No, please no. Not that. Don’t make like this. I don’t want to like this._

Red was stroking his cock to hardness but stopped and knelt between his spread legs, looking into his scared eyes. The hands he put on him were gentle, unlike the twisted grin in his face. The bleeding from his nose had stopped and the blood wiped away, leaving red streaks on cheek. _He has a good body atleast._ Robby noticed numbly. Big muscles that almost looked swollen, but not that defined. He was freckled all over and Robby saw that the shaggy carpet matched the drapes.

He played with his sore balls a little, gently massaging them, making the pain feel a little better – then flicked at them making his cock twitch. He spat on his hand and stroked Robby – and to his muted horror, Robby could feel himself filling up. _Did you think you wouldn’t? You’ve always been a slut for a good fucking, no matter who is giving it to you. Just wait till he gets his cock in there – you’ll be begging for it by then._

_No, I won’t. I won’t beg. Not these guys. Roger couldn’t make me and they won’t either._

A finger rubbed his opening and pushed in. Dry. But it didn’t hurt as bad – not like Pierre had. _You were smaller then. And you hadn’t taken as many cocks._ Red spat on his asshole to wet him a little and shoved in two this time pumping them in and out and scissoring them. _It burns. It hurts. Good. Pain is good. It’s making me soft in his hand. They can’t act like I enjoyed it if I’m soft._ But then the fingers found that nub inside him that made him twitch and clench his ass and fill up again. _Does he actually know what he is doing?_

“Oh man, this one’s good.” Shorty laughed, shoving his phone in Robby’s face. “Captures you perfectly, right?”

Robby had to agree. He was bent in half, but you could still see his muscles tensed up and shining with sweat.. His cock was hard in Red’s hand and oozing precum onto his stomach. The other hand disappeared behind his balls, but everyone would know what it was doing. And his face – his mouth wide open and spit was rolling down his chin. And his cheeks were streaked with tears. _I’m crying? When did I start crying?_ And his eyes were wide and shining and full of fear. _I look like Asher had that day. When I told him to lick my cock clean. Will they try that? I wish they would – I WILL bite them off._

_But that won’t change the photo. You’ll still look like a desperate slut._

“Think he’s ready.” Red said, aiming his cock at Robby’s hole. “Hey, let’s make this a video now.” Shorty nodded.

Despite expecting this, Robby still felt a stab of fear in his chest as the blunt head pushed against him. He couldn’t move at all, but he still jerked and wiggled and struggled to get free. He clenched as hard as he could. But it didn’t matter – Red still pushed in and bottomed out in one motion.

Robby screamed into his gag again. It burned worse than any fingers – worse than Pierre. He clenched and pushed, trying to get Red out, but he didn’t even seem to notice. He just pulled back and slammed in again. And again and again. Until Robby’s ass muscles gave up loosened and Red was pistoning in and out with abandon.

“Yeah, make him your bitch.” Shorty laughed, still careful to only keep Robby in frame. Now he had his jeans down to his thighs and was stroking himself off.

“Think he already is.” Red replied without stopping. “Not as tight as he’s supposed to be.”

They all laughed and Red continued. Robby was softening from the pain of the intrusion, but Red rubbed him back to hardness.

_Remember your lessons,_ A voice said. _Clench. Wiggle. Move your ass. Squeeze it out of them as soon as you can. It’ll be over faster that way._

_No, I won’t. Not to them. I’m not giving them an inch of pleasure. Anything they want from me they can force it out._

Red grunted loudly and Robby could feel himself being filled up. He gave Robby’s cock a final yank before pulling himself out. Shorty went next.

“Let him go.” He told the Tall guy. “I wanna do him like a bitch.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Red can hold him down and you get yourself ready. And take over the filming.”

_Don’t bother,_ Robby thought. He had no fight left in him. He felt himself being turned around and his ass pulled up until he was on his knees. But Red twisted his good arm behind him and pinned his shoulders to the ground. _Miguel did that too,_ he remembered. _He didn’t fuck me though. Even though I thought he was going to._

He felt hands part his cheeks again and a blunt head was pushing in. This time, it went in easy. _Must be all the spit and the cum in me._ It still burned, but Robby barely reacted this time. _He’s smaller than Red,_ Robby realized. _Shorter and smaller. Does height have something to do with it? Does that mean Tall guy is the biggest?_ _What weird things go through your head when you have your face pressed against the cold floor._

The worst was over though, he thought and he could hold on to that. He was lubed up in a way and the pain wasn’t as intense. Even if Tall guy was bigger, he could take him. He could go on for hours now. Let them fuck him as many times as they liked.

_No, the worst is yet to come. Once those pictures get out. You think anyone would want you around after seeing those?_

Shorty finished quicker, spanking his ass as he emptied himself. They weren’t even paying attention to his cock anymore. They didn’t have to. With theirs rubbing that place in him, his dick was swinging hard between his legs.

“Turn him over.” Tall guys said. “I want to see his pretty face.”

He was the biggest, Robby noticed. And thickest too. His curved sideways and Robby could see the veins running along its side.

And he was good looking too. The unruly mop of hair, high cheekbones, the mean look that suited him so well. His body was close to perfect – the corded muscles of his arms, the defined chest tapering down to a six-pack. _Shit, why did I ever think I could take this guy on?_ Any other day, he’d have been spreading his legs for him willingly.

_And apparently, he knows what he is doing._ Robby realized that when he slid into him in a smooth motion and nailed his prostrate the first time. And then kept jabbing it with every thrust. _Use your hands –_ the guy knew that lesson too. He kept stroking his thighs around his waist and pinching his nipples.

“Your face is gonna look pretty covered in cum.” He said, thumbing Robby’s lower lip.

“Shit dude, he’s hard. You don’t have to touch his cock anymore.” Shorty laughed. He was back to recording while Red stroked his softening cock. “Think you were right, Red. Bitch has been used before.”

“Makes you wonder why Sensei wants him.” Red said. “Doesn’t look like Cobra Kai material.”

“Maybe this is what he wants him for.” Shorty suggested. “As reward for us when we do good.”

“What do you say, buddy?” Tall guy asked, gripping Robby’s jaw and making him look at him. “Wanna join Cobra Kai now? You could have this every day.”

Robby wanted to spit, but the gag wouldn’t let him. He wanted to shake his head, but the grip on his jaw was too tight. He wanted to give him the finger but… wait, his good hand was free. He hadn’t noticed.

He swung his fist hard, but Tall guy was ready for it. He grabbed his wrist mid air and slammed it back on the floor without even stopping fucking into him.

“Bitch still has some fight in him.” He laughed leaning in. “Maybe he is Cobra Kai material after all.”

A drop of sweat rolled down his nose and fell on Robby’s cheek, mixing with his own sweat and tears. He turned his head way, but Tall guy grabbed him by the chin and turned him back.

“Look at me.” He said. “I want to see your face when I fill you up.”

_It won’t be long now_ , Robby thought. He knew the signs. He saw those firm muscles tense and quiver. He felt the hips stutter with every other thrust. The cock in his ass felt like it was getting bigger. Expanding.

Tall guy stopped right before he came, hand around Robby’s neck, squeezing. Choking. _He’s gonna kill me._ Robby thought. _I’m gonna be strangled to death on the locker-room floor with a cock up my ass._ The thought made him tense up with fear. He clenched hard and apparently that was what Tall guy was looking for. He came with a deep groan, pulsing and spurting inside Robby.

“So, what now?” He asked, pulling out. Robby’s hole spasmed at the sudden emptiness.

Red was on him, pulling him up by the hair and yanking the gag out of his mouth.

“Now we do it again and again until he begs for us to stop.” He said. “This time, we use his mouth. I don’t think bitch has any fight left in him. But just to be sure - ”

He stopped. They all stopped, Robby noticed. They were all intently listening for something.

Then Robby heard it too. A knock on the locker-room door and the knob was rattling. “Hey, someone in there?” A seemingly familiar voice called out, knocking again.

“Shit.” He heard one of them say. They were panicking now, pulling their pants up and fumbling into their shirts. Red let Robby’s hair go and let him fall back to floor. _They forgot the gag. I can scream now. And someone is right outside the door._

“HELP!!!” He screamed hoarsely with all the strength in him. It still came out too soft, but it was enough. He heard the sound of the door breaking down and moments later Miguel came into sight. He stopped short when he saw Robby on the floor.

_No, not him. He’ll just join them and finish me off._

“What the HELL is going on here?” Miguel yelled, looking at his ex-teammates.

“It doesn’t concern you Diaz.” Shorty said, having finally put on his shirt. “You are not Cobra Kai anymore.”

Robby could see Miguel looking at him again. _It does concern him. I’m his enemy too. He told me so. He’ll want his turn and then he’ll tell my dad all about this. That’s how he can get him back._ Robby tried to turn over to hide himself from Miguel’s gaze, but he had no strength left. So he covered himself with one hand and closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

He didn’t know what happened next. There were sounds from a flurry of movement, feet moving fast, punches and kicks thrown, grunts and yells. He heard “Shit” and “Fuck” and “Let’s get out of here”. He heard footsteps running away. And then a soft voice called out.

“R-Robby?”

He opened his eyes to see Miguel hovering over him. He tentatively reached out to touch his shoulder, but Robby tensed and Miguel drew back as if burned. He looked horrified. Aghast. Like he was the one who was… attacked.

“Robby! Shit! Y-you okay?”

Robby felt like smiling at that. _Don’t I look okay?_ But he didn’t have it in him anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the good stuff starts here...

“Oh my God! Oh my God!” Miguel looked panicked. “Shit! Shit! Fuck-Fuck-Fuck!”

Robby didn’t think he’d ever heard Miguel swear before. It seemed wrong on him somehow. Was he panicking? Why was _he_ panicking? Robby was feeling calmer himself, now that it didn’t look like Miguel was about to attack him.

“Shit! Shit! We need to call…” Miguel was looking around wildly, anywhere but at Robby. “Sensei… Sensei will know what to do.” He fumbled with his phone, already dialing.

_Sensei? Dad?_ “NO!!!” Robby yelled. “Don’t call anyone.”

“Robby, y-you need… you need…” He still couldn’t look at him.

“I said NO, okay?” Robby said, panicking a little now himself. “I c-can’t let them see me. Not like this.”

Miguel nodded, finally getting it. “9-1-1 then.” He said. “They can take you to a hospital and…”

“NO! I said NO-ONE, okay?” Robby shouted. “You can’t tell ANYONE.”

“Robby, you are hurt.” Miguel was finally looking at him. “You need to go to…”

“You owe me.” Robby said steadily. “You said you were sorry for what you did. And this wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t broken my arm. This is your fault too. So you owe me for that.” It wasn’t true and it wasn’t fair, Robby knew. But he was beyond caring. _I can’t let anyone find out._

Miguel looked trapped, beseeching him with his eyes, but Robby kept his expression cold and firm. Defeated, Miguel put his phone back in the pocket.

“We need to do _something._ ” Miguel pleaded.

Robby nodded, assessing himself. No “real” damage, Kreese had told his students and they’d listened to that, atleast. His body ached all over, but he knew the pain would recede in a few days. Maybe even sooner.

“Nothing’s broken.” He told Miguel. “Just a few bruises. I’ve had worse. I just need to clean up and get home.”

“Robby, you were- weren’t you - ?” Miguel began.

“I was what?” Robby asked, challenge in his eyes.

Miguel couldn’t say the word and he looked suddenly unsure. _He doesn’t know,_ Robby realized _. He thinks but he doesn’t know for sure. And if he can’t acknowledge it, maybe we can pretend it didn’t happen._

Robby gave him a half-smile and stood up. Or tried to. Pain shot through him again as he straightened and he could feel himself falling forward. In a flash, Miguel was there, arm around his waist and the other one on his back, holding him up. Suddenly, Robby realized how naked he still was and how fully-clothed was.

“I just need to get in the shower.” He said, before noticing the cast on his arm. At home, someone always helped him wrap that thing in plastic before he showered. “Oh… I can’t – with this -”

“Maybe I can find something to help?” Miguel offered. Robby nodded.

Miguel supported – more like carried – him to the bench between the lockers and let him sit down easily. He left him there, head in his arms while he looked for something helpful.

_Why did it have to be Miguel? The guy hates me. He’s going to use this – I know it. He’s going to somehow use this to destroy me and take everything from me._

_No he won’t. Because he’s not like you. He’s a better person than you. That’s why everyone loves him._

_Loved him. But now that he has lost everything because of me, he’ll want his revenge._

_No – they still love him. They are angry with him but he’ll win them back over. He doesn’t need to use this to finish you._

“Hey, I couldn’t find any plastic, but I found this.” Miguel was back with a wet towel in hand. “Maybe you can just wipe yourself off now and take a proper shower at home?”

Robby nodded, taking the cloth. He looked at it in bewilderment. He didn’t know where to begin – how to do it. His whole body felt dirty and he felt frozen.

“I can’t… I can’t clean…” He grabbed the only lifeline available to him. “Will you do it? Please?”

“Are you sure you want me to?” Miguel was hesitant. “I mean, are you even okay with me touching you?”

Was he? He wasn’t sure. All he knew for sure was that he couldn’t do it himself. “Please…”

Miguel nodded, taking the towel from him.

_Why is he doing this? Why is he helping me? I’m the enemy, right? He should be laughing. He should be pushing me to the ground and… “_ Don’t you hate me?” Robby asked.

“No.” Miguel shook his head. “I never did.”

“Bullshit.”

“I - ” Miguel shook his head again. “I didn’t really know you. And you can’t hate someone you don’t know, right? I hated who I thought you were, but you are not that guy. I know that now.”

_Right, so you didn’t hate me, but you will. Once you know me._

_You don’t know him either. This is the most time you’ve ever spent with him._

Miguel started with his face, wiping off the tears and the spit and the grime. He ran his fingers through Robby’s hair, smoothening them back into normalcy. Robby closed his eyes and lost himself in the feeling. After the rough hands treating him cruelly, Miguel’s gentle touch felt soothing beyond belief. _I don’t care – I don’t care who he is or what he has done or what he will do. He’s making me feel better now and that’s all that matters._

He did his arms next, lifting them up to go under. Then his back, right up to the top of his butt. He moved back to the front and started down his chest. Robby realized that he was hard again as Miguel moved down. Harder than he had been through the whole… experience. His dick was standing straight up, pointing to the ceiling. It jerked as Miguel wiped his lower abs and brushed against the back of his hand.

_He knows. He sees. What kind of freak gets hard after what just happened? Look at him. Open your eyes and see the disgust there._ But Robby couldn’t see anything. Miguel’s eyes were fixed on a spot on his chest as he finished wiping.

“M-Maybe, you should stand up for the next part.” Miguel said, still not looking at him. “Or if you want to do it yourself…”

“No. It’s fine.” He still didn’t think he could touch himself. He knew he’d breakdown if he tried.

Miguel nodded and helped him up. Robby leaned against the locker and closed his eyes again, praying Miguel wouldn’t try anything. He didn’t. He was quick with wiping down his privates, almost as if he didn’t notice the hardness at all. Then he reached down between his legs.

“Robby…” Miguel said softly, but something in his voice made Robby look at him. He was looking down in horror. _Is he just noticing my boner?_

“What?” He said, looking down as well. “Never seen a hard cock bef-”

Blood on the towel. _His_ blood. From down _there. Shit, shit, shit. Those bastards._ Not just cum and spit but they’d used his blood as lube too. It was just an illusion he’d been holding on to, but they’d taken that too. There was no denying this now. Miguel had seen. And he _knew._

He leaned forward and Miguel was there again, letting him put his head on his shoulder. He put one arm around his waist to keep him steady and reached down behind him with the other. _Here comes more pain._ Miguel just pushed the towel between his cheeks and legs, dabbing up any fluid but never more than that. The kindness of the touch and the sensation from the towel kept Robby hard, digging into Miguel’s clothed thigh.

_Why aren’t you laughing at me? I’m practically humping your leg like a dog here. Why aren’t you pushing me away in disgust?_ He was crying, he realized. Sobbing into Miguel’s shoulder. But Miguel didn’t seem to notice.

“I think it’s all gone.” Miguel said finally. “You can sit back down.”

Robby stopped, suddenly embarrassed. _You are acting like a child. Take a hold of yourself. You can’t act like that in front of him._ He sat back down and tried to get his breathing under control. By the time Miguel was done with his legs, he felt like he had a handle on it.

“Alright. All clean.” Miguel said, trying to smile. “I – uh – I should get your clothes, right? Wait here.”

Robby was feeling better – until he saw the towel Miguel had left beside him. He could feel his heart pounding again. _This is it. This is what I’m going to remember of this day for the rest of my life. A white towel stained with blood and cum from my ass. No – I can’t – I can’t let it end like this. There needs to be something more, something good in this experience. Something to hold on to._

“I need to finish this.” He said pointing at his crotch, as Miguel returned with his clothes. 

“Oh. Okay.” Miguel put his clothes down on the bench and turned around, respectfully waiting for him to finish.

Robby was soft again, now that his touch was gone. He tugged himself, trying to coax it back to hardness. _No. Doesn’t feel right._ _My hands don't feel right on my own body. But his did._

“Could you… help me?” He asked making Miguel turn around.

Miguel looked horrified. “No. Robby, I’m not touching you like that. Not after… not after you’ve just been through.”

“Please?” _Please don’t make me use the guilt card again._

“Dude, no. You are not thinking straight.”

“Ofcourse, I’m not.” Robby hissed at him. “I can’t think at all. I don’t get the stuff going through my head. All I know is I need… something. Something good to happen right now. Something else to hold on to than what just happened. I can’t get myself there but you just made it feel better. Okay? So, just…”

Miguel looked trapped again. “Are you sure?”

“I’m not sure of anything.” Robby replied.

Miguel thought about it and looked around, as if looking for an escape. “Just… just don’t hate me later for this, okay? I’m only doing this to help. I’m not taking advantage of you. Please, tell me you get that atleast?”

_I would never take advantage of her like that,_ Robby remembered. He nodded.

“Okay. Okay.” Miguel considered how to do it. Then he went over and sat down behind Robby, legs on either side of his. He folded the towel so that the stains were hidden and used it to moisten Robby’s dick. It started to get hard almost immediately. Miguel took a deep breath, wrapped his left arm around him and started stroking him with the right.

Robby moaned and leaned back against his chest. _Okay. This feels better._ Miguel was stroking him almost methodically. He was tentative, hesitant at first, but soon found his rhythm. He wasn’t going too slow to torture Robby. Nor was he going too fast to finish it quickly. His grip was firm, but not tight. He used the precum Robby was oozing for lubrication once he started going dry. Every now and then, he thumbed the head to collect more. His other hand was rubbing soothing circles along Robby’s stomach, just above his pubes. Occasionally, Robby could feel a soft kiss on his neck or shoulder, but mostly Miguel just whispered to him.

“It’ll be okay. It’s over now. It’ll be alright.”

Robby moaned and arched, pushing himself back against him and Miguel just held him tighter. _It doesn’t… feel like before. Like others. It doesn’t feel like the heights of ecstasy Roger brought him too. It felt like – like catharsis. Like Miguel was slowly draining the poison out of him._ Agony shot through him again as the first convulsion hit him. He was spurting into Miguel’s hand, but pain and pleasure where coursing through him simultaneously. He was sobbing again, waiting for the mockery to start. But Miguel just picked up the towel and wiped them both off.

* * *

He was feeling better now. More like himself. More in control. Lighter. His head clearer. It still hurt and he was sitting down because of that, head between his knees. He could feel Miguel hover, asking him if he needed anything for the tenth time.

Miguel had helped him back into his clothes, softly tucking him into his underwear since Robby couldn’t stand without an arm around his shoulder and his other one was still useless. He’d then led him out of the locker-room the same way, limping and leaning on him.

“We still need to call _someone_.” He’d said. “You can’t walk home like this and I don’t have a car.”

Robby had thought about it. Mr LaRusso would freak out. So would Amanda. But Sam would be cool. Atleast long enough for Robby to figure out how to deal with this. “Text Sam to pick me up from my phone.” Robby had replied.

“I still think you should tell someone.” Miguel pleaded again. “People will believe you, I know that. And even if they don’t, I can tell them. I can tell them what happened.”

Robby shook his head. “You didn’t see the whole thing – you just came in at the end. They’ll say I wanted it. That I enjoyed it. And they can prove it”

“How?”

“They have pictures of me. Moaning and hard. And videos.”

“I-I don’t think that’s how it works.” Miguel looked unsure.

“Yeah, well, it’s not a total lie.” Robby said. “I did kinda enjoy it and the photos show that.”

“B-but, did you want it?” Miguel asked doubtfully.

“Ofcourse not.” Robby replied offended. “But see – even you had that moment of doubt and you were actually there. I can’t let those pictures get out. I just can’t. Please don’t…”

“Okay. Okay.” Miguel agreed. “I don’t know if I’m doing the right thing here, but… okay. I won’t say anything – to anyone – unless you want me to. Alright?”

Robby nodded, grateful for the kindness. _The kindness you just took advantage of. Not only were you horny after your own… assault, you made him jerk you off. You acted just like Cody._

“Miguel, I’m sorry about how I acted inside.” He said in a rush. No, he couldn’t be like that. “About what I made you do.”

“You didn’t make me do anything.”

“I did. And I… after…”

“Hey. It’s okay. It’s alright.”

Robby took a deep breath. “I just… the way I reacted to the whole thing wasn’t right.”

“Is there a right way?” Miguel asked. “Look, I can’t even imagine what you just went through. I don’t know what the ‘right’ way to react would be. If there is even one. All I know is that you didn’t force me to do anything. And I don’t feel bad about what I did. And… for what it’s worth, your reaction didn’t feel wrong to me.”

Robby smiled at him. _Why? Why is he being nice to me? Even after seeing what a horny slut I am? Why did he save me?_

_Did he save you? Those guys were already done by the time he came._

_No, they weren’t. They were gonna do more. And if Miguel hadn’t come in…_

_Why did he come in, though? Why was **he** the one to come in?_

A horrible thought occurred to Robby. “Miguel, what were you doing there?” He asked. The more he thought about it… “School was over hours ago. Why are you still around?”

Miguel shuffled his feet, looking ashamed. “I-I was waiting around in the parking lot and when you didn’t come out at your usual time, I went in looking for you.”

_Usual time? All those times I saw him around._ “You _are_ stalking me.” Another horrible thought. “Did you plan this? Did you send your Cobra Kai buddies to ra- attack me? Just so you could play the hero?” _Why would he do that? For my forgiveness? Why would he hurt me more if he really wants that? Or is it someone else’s forgiveness he is looking for?_

“No. No… ofcourse not. I would never…” He looked horrified. “Please just let me explain.”

Robby nodded, still skeptical. _If he’s spinning a yarn…_

“I _have_ been following you. Just around the school though.” He took a deep breath. “I knew things with other Cobras weren’t over. And I know how those guys think. They go after someone vulnerable. And you are vulnerable right now – b-because of what I did. So I’ve kinda been checking in, making sure I’d be around if something happened. I’d no idea they’d do that, though. I didn’t think they were capable of something like it.”

Robby shook his head, still skeptical. “Why follow me at all? To win my forgiveness?”

Miguel shook his head. “I just… I feel guilty about the whole thing and I wanted to… make it right? No, I know there is no making it right, but maybe I can make it better?”

Robby believed him then. _Make it right –_ that’s what Kreese had said to him and that had just confirmed to him that it was bullshit. There were things you couldn’t make right, no matter how hard you tried. But wanting to make things better – that was a feeling he was familiar with.

“Okay. Sorry – I believe you.” He said and Miguel looked relieved. “I’m sorry, I don’t know where my head is - ”

Tires screeched in the parking lot as the car came to a stop. Sam was storming, then running towards them.

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!!” She yelled, putting herself between him and Miguel. “What did you do?”

“It wasn’t me… I swear…” Miguel was backing away.

“It wasn’t him, Sam.” Robby agreed. “Really. It wasn’t him. He helped me. H-He saved me.”

Sam looked between them, as if to make sure. Then stepped back, abashed. “I’m sorry. I - ”

“It’s fine.” Miguel said, still looking down. “I’d have thought the same thing.”

“So what happened?”

“Just some guys jumped me in the locker-room.”

“Cobras.” It wasn’t a question. “Which ones?” Robby shrugged. “Robby - ”

“Just don’t tell anyone, okay.” Robby pleaded. “Not your parents, please. I’ll tell them, I promise. Just not yet. It’ll start shit up again and nobody wants that.”

Sam sighed and nodded, but her eyes told him _this isn’t over._ “So how bad is it?”

Miguel looked at him then, with pleading eyes. _Tell her. Please tell her._ But Robby was determined. “Just some bumps and bruises. Nothing that won’t go away in a few days.” The pain was almost gone and he was sure that if he was careful, he could almost walk normally. “I just wanna go home and take a shower right now.”

Miguel helped him up after that and led him to the car. Sam let him, giving him a soft “thank-you” in the process. He turned to leave after putting him in the car, but turned around when Robby called out to him, waiting for him to say something. _What should I say? Thank-you for saving my life? I forgive you? We are good now? You are a great guy after all?_ He deserved all that and more, but for some reason, none of that came out of his mouth.

“This doesn’t change anything between us. Okay?”

Miguel nodded, hanging his head down.

* * *

Robby found the number on the internet that night. Apparently, whoever had built the site hadn’t given access to the new owner. It still had Johnny’s picture on it.

“Mr. Kreese. Robby here.” He said into the phone. “Sorry I can’t make our appointment tonight.”

“It’s okay. I understand.” Kreese said calmly. “Listen, I hope you know that I’d never tell my boys to attack someone. But they are spirited kids. They were just roughhousing.”

“Really? Thought there was another word for it.” Robby laughed. “Maybe we should ask the cops what the right word is.”

There was dead silence on the other end for a moment. “I don’t think you want to do that.”

“No. I don’t.” Robby agreed. “I just wanted you to know that I can. And I wanted to thank-you. You just gave me the nuclear option. Mutually-assured destruction. I just wanted you to think about that – think about how far you can push me before I decide to use it.”

“I see.” Kreese took a deep breath. “So this is a threat? Leave you alone or else…”

“Not at all. Just something to keep in mind. Come at me all you want. Because I’m coming for you, bitch.”

Robby hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's all new stuff from here on out...

“You should be in school.” Robby said flatly.

Miguel shuffled his feet, looking down. “I’m skipping. I-I wanted to check in on you.”

Robby frowned skeptically. _After what I said yesterday?_ But despite that, things had changed and Robby was more confident about Miguel not wanting to hurt him anymore. So he let him in and led him back to the his poolhouse/bedroom.

The LaRussos were at work or at school, but Robby had made an excuse of feeling sick. Truth was, he was scared to face school today. He kept imagining pictures of him blown up and posted all over the lockers. And he hadn’t been completely able to hide the stiffness in his body from Mr. LaRusso and Amanda, but he’d said he wasn’t feeling well and they’d bought that. Sam had glared at him, but thankfully, said nothing. So when he said he was too sick for school this morning, they’d nodded and told him to get some rest.

“I couldn’t sleep at all last night.” Miguel said as he came into the bedroom. “I kept thinking about what happened.”

Robby nodded. He hadn’t slept either. He kept feeling phantom pains every time he got close and then it turned into real pain when he tensed up.

“I did some research about… what happened.” Miguel was looking everywhere but at him. “It says that feeling like you enjoyed it doesn’t mean anything. Doesn’t make it any less wrong. I-it’s a biological reaction from having your p-penis stimulated and it’s common and natural.”

He was flustered, Robby realized. He was using technical language to distance himself from it. He sounded so innocent and inexperienced. _Holy shit, is he a virgin?_

“They didn’t touch my cock much.” Robby said flatly. Miguel flushed.

“W-well, there is also this spot inside y-your anus – anal cavity – and – it’s a gland, actually, and…” He stammered. _He IS a virgin._ Robby decided to put him out of his misery.

“Yeah, I know what a prostrate is. And what it does.”

Miguel nodded. “So you know, right?”

“Know what?”

“That what happened wasn’t your fault. I mean – getting erect and feeling pleasure doesn’t mean you actually enjoyed it. It doesn't mean that you wanted it. It was still wrong.”

_He doesn’t get it. And I hope he never will. Explaining that won’t do any good._

“Doesn’t matter what it was, just what it looks like.” Robby tried a different approach. “You can’t tell all that stuff from those pictures and videos. And if people see it-”

“They won’t.” Miguel sounded more confident now. “I took care of that. I got those guys to delete them from their phones.”

That was unexpected. Robby could only blink at that. “What?”

Miguel took a deep breath. “I didn’t pick a fight with them or anything. I just talked to them last night. I told them how dumb that was – that what they did was illegal and they could go to prison for a long time. I _showed_ them the law and what kind of punishment they’d end up facing for it. That scared them. Real bad. And I told them that those pictures and videos were proof of what they did.”

_No, it can’t be that easy._ “But they didn’t have their faces in it. They made sure of that.”

“It was on _their_ phones. And it had their voices.” Miguel explained. “No one would believe that they weren’t involved if that stuff was found there. I told them that this was the only way they could get away with it.”

Robby’s head swam in relief. He sank down on the bed. “So, it’s all gone now?”

“No, I have them. I had them send them to me before I made them delete it. And I _watched_ them delete it.”

This guy was taking him on a roller-coaster. _You have them? Why? To see my humiliation? To jerk off to them? For your own private blackmail stash? Why?_

“I know you don’t want to tell anyone right now. You probably feel that you never can. But maybe one day you will.” Miguel continued. “And when that day comes, you might need that stuff to prove what you are saying. Your body will be healed by then and even with what I can tell them, I’m not sure it’d be enough. But those pictures and videos are proof.”

_No. Never. I’ll never tell anyone. I’ll die before I do that._

“And you don’t have to worry about them getting out.” Miguel was more confident now. “I just looked at them once to make sure of that they were – and for what it’s worth, it really doesn’t look like you were enjoying it at all.” He took a deep breath. “I won’t give them to you. I know you’ll ask, but I won’t. Because I know you’ll delete them right away and then you might regret it someday. And they won’t get out, I promise. I hid them on my computer and I did this encryption thing, so no one will even know it’s there. And I won’t use them either – never. No matter what happens between us – if you hate me again or even if I-I hate you again, I’ll still never use something like that. I give you my word.”

_No. That means nothing to me. I can’t trust you. I can’t trust anyone. Roger gave me his word too and I trusted him and he lied._ “Miguel, listed to me.” Robby said angrily, his fist clenching. “You need to give me those pictures right now and delete every copy you have.”

“I won’t.” Miguel shook his head firmly, looking right at him. “I’m not asking your permission here – I’m just telling you because you deserve to know. You need to know that if you ever do want to tell people, you won’t have to be worried about them not believing. But those pictures stay with me. You can punch me if you want. You can beat me up and I’ll let you do that. You can hate me. But I’ll hang on to them until you tell someone. Someone you can trust – and then, I’ll hand them over to them. And you’ll just have to live with it.”

Robby got into his face, fuming. “And what if I do to you what’s happening to me in those pictures, huh? What if I take some pictures of my own? How would you like that, knowing that stuff is out there?”

Miguel didn’t even look scared. “You won’t do that. You don’t have it in you.”

_Prove him wrong. Show him what a twisted motherfucker you are. Shove his jeans down and stick yourself in him._

Robby sat back down, defeated. He knew he couldn’t force Miguel. Someone else might be able to, but that would require him to tell them. There was no way out.

_Well, it’s not like those are the only pictures of you out there. Roger has a bunch and he hasn’t shown anyone. You have no choice but to trust Miguel here._ He felt Miguel sit down beside him and put a tentative hand on his shoulder. _I should say something. He is doing this for me._

_When you feel your anger slipping away, let it go. Don’t hold on to it._

“I don’t hate you.” Robby said finally. “And I am sorry for what I said yesterday. This does change things and I do forgive you.”

Miguel gave him a soft smile and a squeeze on the shoulder. “Thanks, but that’s not why I did it. I do want us to be good with each-other but… I’m not sure I forgive myself yet.”

Robby nodded. He got that. It was something he could relate to. _Are we really understanding each-other now? Are we becoming… friends? No – no, he still doesn’t really know you. He sees you as a victim. He doesn’t know your past and he’ll hate you once he does._

They sat there, side by side, quietly for what felt like hours. 

“Oh, right. I got you something else.” Miguel said, breaking the silence. He picked up his backpack from the floor and rummaged through it, looking for something. “You haven’t told anyone right? Not even Sam? I’m sure you can tell her – she’d understand. She won’t break up with you over something like this.”

Robby shook his head. “No. And we are not together anymore. We broke up after the fight.”

That surprised him. “Really? But you are always together. At school.”

“We are just friends now.”

Miguel looked guilty for some reason. “It wasn’t her fault. She was drunk and she didn’t know what she was doing. I should’ve stopped her. I mean, I did stop her, but I should’ve done that sooner.”

_Right. The kiss. He’d forgotten about that._ “It wasn’t that.” _Well, not completely_. “We just figured out we worked better as friends.”

Miguel looked relieved. “You can still tell her.” He insisted. “O-or someone else.”

Robby shook his head firmly. He didn’t have the energy for this argument again.

“I figured.” Miguel said, pulling out a brown paper bag and emptying it on the bed. “So I got you these. It’s just some tropical cream for antiseptic and some numbing gel. I figured you could use those and I didn’t think you were gonna buy them yourself. It’s usually used for cuts and rashes, but I figured it’d be fine.”

Robby looked down at the tubes, confused. He didn’t have any cuts. And this stuff wasn’t required for bruises. “I took some painkillers this morning.”

“No – it’s for - ” Miguel was flushing again. “It’s for down there. There was blood.”

_Oh… OH…._ Robby flushed in embarrassment too.

“It’s just, it could get infected and if that happens you WILL have to go to a doctor.” Miguel continued. “And as much as I want you to tell someone, I don’t think it should be _that_ way. Like, you should want to tell.”

Robby didn’t know what to say. “Thanks.” He squeaked out.

Miguel nodded, smiling finally. He stood up, rubbing the back of his head. “Right, okay.” He said. “You should get to putting that on then. And I guess, I should be going.”

“Wait. Uh…” Robby realized he didn’t want the other boy to go. They weren’t talking about much and when they did, it wasn’t about things Robby wanted to talk about – but for some reason, having him there still made him feel better. “Can you stick around for a while?”

“Sure. But…” Miguel waved at the tubes on the bed.

Robby nodded. “Sure, I can put them on.” _Miguel is right, you can’t leave the injury unattended._ “It won’t take long.”

“Okay. I’ll just wait outside then…”

* * *

Not good. Absolutely not good. He couldn’t do it all. He was wiping himself the sixth time now.

_What’s wrong with me?_ He had touched himself down there this very morning. Fingers gently probing, pressing around the sore asshole, trying to assess damage. He knew it wasn’t really bad – not if he could walk and sit down almost normally. He hadn’t pushed in, but why should that be a problem? He’d fingered himself plenty of times. This should’ve been easy.

But now… applying cream around it was fine. But the moment he tried to push in, his stomach clenched and sphincter closed tight and he didn’t have the courage to force it open. He ended up smearing the cream over his butt. He tried again and again, with the same result.

_I’ll end up emptying the whole tube without any success,_ he thought.

“Robby, you okay in there?” Miguel called out from outside. _Shit, how long have I kept him waiting?_

“Yeah.” He replied in voice that sounded broken to him. He pulled his shorts up and cleared his throat. “You can come in now.”

“All done?” Miguel asked after he came in, smiling.

Robby smiled back and nodded. _Let him have this. No reason why he should feel bad. He did a nice thing and he deserves to feel good about it. No reason to dump your issues on him._

Then he shook his head. “I couldn’t do it. I tried but I just couldn’t.” He clenched again at the thought. “Man, I’m such a pussy.”

Miguel sat down beside him. He stayed quiet for a while, trying to think of something to say. Finally, he spoke up. “You know, when Kyler beat me up, I had a couple of bruised ribs. I had to put bandages on them, tight, to keep them from moving too much.” Miguel smiled at the memory. “I tried doing that myself a couple of times, but I could never get them as tight as I needed. In the end, mom always had to redo them.”

Robby looked at him, waiting for him to make his point.

“What I’m saying is, I don’t think it’s about being a pussy.” Miguel got there. “It’s just instinct – your body expects the pain and reacts that way. But that’s why you need help. Why you need someone else to do it for you. Someone like a doctor or something.”

_Here we go again._ “I’m not telling anyone, alright.” Robby said, annoyed. How could he expect anyone to do this without telling them why it happened? And even with that, who’d he ask? Mr. LaRusso? Amanda? Sam? His mom? Robby’s face burned in humiliation at the mere thought of it.

_Roger could’ve done it – had he not turned out be an asshole._ But Roger was long gone and he needed someone now. Someone who knew the truth. Someone who wouldn’t hurt him. Someone like…. “Would you do it?”

“No. Ofcourse not.” Miguel was incredulous. “I wouldn’t know what to do and I don’t want to hurt you.”

_Right, ofcourse. What was I thinking?_ But then he remembered the hand. Steady. Methodical. Gentle. And really, what other option did he have? “I don’t think I can ask anyone else or tell anybody. But you already know.”

“Robby, please - ” Miguel looked trapped again. “You can’t ask me that.”

_He is right, dammit. It’s not fair to him. I’m being selfish._ “Yeah, you are right.” He nodded.

They sat beside each-other, awkwardly now, until Miguel spoke up. “Alright, fine. I’ll do it.”

Robby looked up in surprise. “No – you were right. I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You are not asking. I’m offering.” Miguel replied. “I-If you are still up for it.”

They stood up together, looking anywhere but at each-other, each unsure of what to actually do. _Dammit, it’s like with Mark. But the shoe’s on the other foot now._

“I think we need something to put the stuff on – to mix it.” Miguel said, thinking. “Maybe it’ll be easier if we only do it once.”

Robby nodded and handed him a book cover. _I need to be naked for this,_ Robby realized with a flush as Miguel got to work. _Atleast I need to take my shorts off and show him my ass. It’s gonna be humiliating._

_Why? Your ass is practically public property now. Lots of people have seen it. Miguel saw it just yesterday._

Robby took a deep breath and pulled his shorts and underwear down. He covered himself with one hand. _Don’t get hard. Don’t get hard. Think of this as a medical procedure. Don’t freak him out – he’s the only one who can help you right now._

Miguel was startled for a moment when he looked back up. “Right. Ofcourse.” He considered something, looking at Robby’s face the whole time. “Uh… maybe we should do this like yesterday.” He scooted back on the bed, spreading his legs wide, inviting Robby to sit between them.

_Yes, that’s right. Miguel would be respectful. He’ll keep his eyes forward and let his hands to the work. He’ll avoid looking at my shame and humiliation – both on my face and down there._ Robby nodded and settled between them, on his knees. He widened his legs and rested his bare ass on his ankles, using them to spread his cheeks apart.

The first touch made him jump a little – but he knew Miguel wasn’t looking. He was nowhere near his pucker and his finger was exploring the area blindly, looking for it. It found it, left and came back covered in cold and wet goop. But the moment it circled him, Robby jumped, making him smear it on his cheek.

The second attempt went better. Miguel put his arm around his waist to keep him in place. He got as far as to massaging his hole, before Robby jerked again, wasting the effort.

“It’s not gonna work like this.” Robby said in frustration after the third failure. He got up, no bothering to cover himself. “You need to hold me down.”

“What? No!”

Robby wiped his face. He hadn’t realized how sweaty he was. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me today, okay?” He said. “But this needs to be done. You need to pin me down and keep me there until you are finished. That’s the only way.”

“It’ll hurt.”

“No shit!” Robby laughed nervously. “But it has to. It’s like getting a shot. It hurts but it’s good for you. And you’d need to… need to…” Robby squeezed his eyes shut. “Look at what you are doing. Otherwise you are just wasting this stuff.”

Miguel looked trapped again. Then gave up. “Maybe you should get in my lap. Like I’m about to spank you. But I won’t…”

Robby gave a weak laugh at that.

_It’s gonna be nothing like Pierre,_ he told himself as he settled in. Miguel put one leg over his thighs, locking him in place. He moved the hem of his t-shirt up before putting a elbow on the small of his back, pinning him in place. Robby put his good arm under Miguel’s leg just to make sure. He tried moving – he could a little, but his ass stayed more or less in place. _Good, this will work._

_He’s spreading me,_ Robby thought as hands pried his cheeks apart. _The guy I hated until yesterday has me in his lap and my ass in his face and I’m not scared. I can’t move and I’m not scared. Embarrassed. Humiliated. Ashamed. But not scared._ “How does it look down there?”

_Did I just ask him what my asshole looks like? Wait, do I even know what it looks like? Are people supposed to know?_

“Uh… not sure how it’s supposed to look.” Miguel replied, examining. “I think it looks a little red, but I can’t see any damage.”

Robby took a deep breath and did his best to relax. He felt Miguel collect the stuff that was already there and reapply it around his hole. _Okay, this isn’t so bad. It’ll work._ The first push of finger against him and Robby lost it.

_Nonononono… It’s happening again… It’s happening again. Miguel lied. Like everybody… he lied._ He squirmed and wriggled, trying to break free, but he couldn’t move. The finger – fingers? – how many were there? – touched him inside, making him hard again. _“I knew you were a slut”, Miguel smiled cruelly, pressing down again and again. “Can’t wait to get my cock in there.”_ He tried to move, but he was pinned down. He tried to shout, but no voice would come out because of the gag. _It hurts. It burns._ Soon, he’d feel a blunt tip pressing against him… soon…

“Easy there. Shh.. Easy there… It’s done. It’s over now. Easy…” The soft murmur brought him back. Hands were rubbing soothing circles on the small of his back. He was wheezing. The mattress below his face was wet with tears. “You did good okay? It’s all in there. Take it easy now. You’re okay.”

He was. He was okay. The light soreness told him that Miguel was telling the truth – that he had gotten in there and put the stuff inside him. It was a relief. It was over. _For now. What about tomorrow?_

“You did good, man.” The hand was on his butt now, stroking comfortingly. Robby felt Miguel plant a kiss on one of his cheeks. He froze. So did Miguel. “Uh… I don’t know why I did that.”

_I do. It’s what my ass does to people._ Relief gave way to shame almost immediately. He was still hard against Miguel’s leg, he realized. And ofcourse Miguel would feel that. He’d pretend, but they’d both know.

“You can let me up now.” Robby said flatly.

Miguel hastened to comply and Robby sat up, covering himself. He sat back down beside him, awkwardly. _I should put my pants on. Or atleast tell him to step out while I dress._ He did nothing. He noticed Miguel peeking glances at his covered crotch. _Why is he not saying anything? Why isn’t he telling me to cover up? Does he want me?_

“It happens to a lot of guys.” Miguel whispered awkwardly. “Sometimes, I feel some of the guys like that during karate practice. Or used to. I get that sometimes too.”

_He’s trying to comfort me about my hard-on. He thinks I’m a normal guy with an awkward boner problem. He doesn’t know my real history._

“You always do that?” Robby asked. “Get all awkward and stuttery about sex? Haven’t you messed around with guys before?”

Miguel turned beet red and shook his head. “I could never… I mean, I’ve looked and I’ve thought about it… but never actually… I’m too embarrassed to even change properly in front of other guys. I always feel like a skinny twig.”

Robby looked at him. He’d never seen the guy shirtless, but he did look skinny. All edges and sharp angles under baggy clothes. He reached up, poking his finger into his chest, trying to feel for muscle.

“Stop that.” Miguel slapped his hand away.

Robby felt giddy. The devil was in him again. He wanted to tease the poor boy. Make him uncomfortable until he snapped.

“Dude, it’s no big deal. It’s just guys here. Look.” He stood up, knowing that his ass was now in Miguel’s face. He took his shirt off – one-handed – and turned around, his half-hard dick waving in front of the wide brown eyes. “See. Nothing to be ashamed of.”

Miguel looked up at him, eyes narrowing. Clearly, he knew when he was being teased. “Easy for you to say. You’re hot. Look at all those tight muscles.”

_That the best you got, buddy? Weak. I’ve heard better from 12-year olds._ “Yeah? You think I’m hot? You got a little crush, Miguel?” He turned around, giving Miguel an eyeful. “What about my ass? You like that too? You wanna kiss it again? Go on – kiss my ass.” He laughed at the joke.

“Robby - ” There was warning in Miguel’s voice. But Robby ignored it, finally enjoying himself a little.

“Go on. Feel it up. Don’t be such a virgin.” He shook his butt a little. “Don’t worry, you won’t be the first guy in there.”

“Robby – don’t talk like that.” Miguel was serious.

He’d forgotten. For just one moment, he’d forgotten what had happened yesterday. And before. For one moment, he’d been eleven again, playing around with Mark.

“It happened to me, okay?” He said darkly. “I’ll talk about it however I like.”

But the moment was past and Miguel was looking away. With a sigh, Robby dropped back on the bed, lying down, legs dangling over the edge. He didn’t bother to cover himself again. The moment was gone, but the shame had gone with it.

“Look, I wasn’t talking about yesterday, okay?” Robby said. “I wanted to forget about that for a bit and I did.” _Should I share this with him? Why not? He already has more than enough to destroy me whenever he wants._ “I’ve messed around with other guys before. We’ve done stuff.”

“You dated guys?” Miguel asked, curious.

“No, we didn’t date.” Robby thought about the right word. “We kinda… experimented.”

“Oh – that’s cool.” Miguel replied. “I don’t think I’d ever have the balls to do that.”

“It can be fun.” Robby said, remembering his experiences. “Just make sure it’s with someone you can trust. Things can get really messy otherwise.”

Miguel nodded, considering. “How can _you_ trust _me_?” He asked finally. “I mean, I was an ass to you. I broke you arm. And after what happened yesterday… how can you trust me enough to let me put my hands on you? Let me touch you there? To be like this in front of me?” He waved his hand at Robby.

Robby considered this for a moment. He should be afraid, right? After everything? But he wasn’t.

“It’s because you are too much of a virgin to pull anything.” He said. And then regretted it immediately, as Miguel turned away in anger. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean it like that. I guess, the truth is, I’ve been with quite a few guys and I know the look which means I’m gonna get hurt. And you don’t have it. Besides, you already have more than enough to destroy me if you want. This - ” he finished, pointing to himself, “ – is nothing compared to that.”

_Not to mention I’m a shameless slut for any cock that comes my way._

Miguel nodded and smiled. _He has a cute smile,_ Robby noticed. _Kinda dorky._

“I also want you to know that you didn’t force me into anything.” Robby raised his eyebrows. “I mean, you asked me to do stuff and I wasn’t sure I wanted to, but that was because I was afraid of hurting you. I-I like that you are trusting me with this stuff.”

Robby smiled and bumped his naked knee against Miguel’s clothed one. Miguel bumped back. Then he laid back down beside Robby and they stayed like that for a bit. _Maybe this will be okay,_ Robby thought. _Maybe this could be like with Mark._ He hadn’t had a close guy friend since then – not someone his own age. The other Miyagis were cool, but this was different. It felt like their shared secret bonded them somehow, making the usual awkwardness and pretense fall away.

* * *

_Or maybe it’ll end up like Roger. You thought he was nice too._

Robby pushed those thoughts away. Miguel was still peeking glances at him, he noticed. Tentatively, he reached out with a hand to touch Robby, pulling back at the last second.

“You can touch. And look.” Robby said. “It’s okay, I won’t break. Or freak out. Well, as long as you stay away from my asshole.”

Miguel flushed at the frank talk, but asked, “You sure.”

“Yeah.” Robby nodded. “I told you right, I want to forget what happened yesterday.”

Miguel sat up, looking Robby over head to toe. _What does he see? A beaten up whore? A desperate slut? Something to use and throw away?_ But his eyes had none of the usual contempt or mockery. Not even the indulgent amusement Roger had had. They looked amazed. Curious. Robby felt himself grow hard again under that gaze. Harder than he had been when he’d posed with his ass out for Roger.

He felt a stab of fear when Miguel first reached down to touch him. _Is this going to be like Roger? Or worse, like Trey and Cruz?_ But it wasn’t like that. Trey and Cruz had been rough and demanding. And Roger was always so sure, so confident. It wasn’t even like Mark, who had been curious and exploratory. The fingers trailed down his chest, hesitant, but gentle. The traced over his bruises from yesterday and Robby noticed that he has a sad look on his face for a moment. They went lower then, running through his pubes. They bypassed his cock completely, stroking down his thigh instead.

“Is this really okay?” He asked, looking up. Robby nodded fervently. His cock was oozing precum on his stomach and Miguel trailed his fingers through it, tracing it along his abs.

_You are like Cody, taking advantage of someone’s curiosity._

_No – I’m not. I didn’t know shit back then about what was going on down there and Cody took advantage of that. Miguel does know – he’s doing it anyway._

_It’s like with Mark then. He’s playing around. Learning from you. But he’ll freak out the next day._

_No – not like Mark either. The Mark thing was wrong because we were too young. And Mark did nothing for me. I’ll make Miguel feel good after. I’m good at that._

_So it’s like Roger then. Or Asher…_

_No – Miguel is nothing like either of them. For one, he is way too self-conscious. He hasn’t even taken his shirt off yet._

Brent? Pierre? Trey? Cruz? The three guys from yesterday – none of them fit. Miguel wasn’t like any of those guys. This was… something new.

_He’s using you. Treating you like a piece of meat. Or a new toy. Just satisfying his curiosity._

_No – it was more than that. Those hands, those eyes, they weren’t just curious. They were… appreciative? Almost worshipping. Like he was looking at something beautiful. Me?_ It made him a little uncomfortable for some reason. People had called him pretty before. _Pretty little bitch._ But no one had called him beautiful. _Miguel hasn’t either._

He gave a soft moan as Miguel’s hand brushed against his cock. And Miguel drew back as if it was live.

“It’s okay.” Robby reassured him. “Just felt good.”

Miguel smiled and leaned down to examine him closer. He rolled his balls around in his hand and pinched his cock between this thumb and index-finger, squeezing out a drop of cum. He leaned down, taking a nipple in his mouth, then then the other, licking and sucking. Robby’s body shuddered and he looked up, closing his eyes. Miguel’s hand gathered some of the precum from his stomach, wetting his dick and stroking it gently.

_He did that yesterday too. The same deliberate firm strokes._ His mouth made its way downwards, planting wet kisses gentle over his bruises. _You have done this before. You’ve had done this to you before. So why does it feel so different? So new? Why does he make you tense like that when he licks the precum off your stomach?_

He was at his cock now. He was still stroking, gazing intently as it dribbled out more cum. He gave the head a few experimental licks before taking him in the mouth. He sucked it in, hard, gradually moving it deeper.

_Oh God! Oh God, the mouth on him! He has NEVER done this before. Nor has he ever had it done to him before. Has he even seen it done? Does he even watch porn?_ Teeth scraped his sensitive cockhead with every motion. Drool leaked out from the side of his mouth, rolling down the side of Robby’s dick. His hand was now around Robby’s base, tugging a little too hard – like he was trying to pull it off. He gave Robby a soft nibble, which maybe he thought would be sexy, but it almost made him fear for his manhood. _Jesus, I was better at this than him at thirteen. Hell, I was better at it during the very first time. Then why is this making me harder? Why is it making my heart beat faster?_

“Hey, hey, ease up, alright.” He said, patting his head. “No need to pull it off.”

Miguel looked up, abashed. “Sorry. Guess I don’t know what I’m doing.” _You think?_

Robby noticed that he was hard in his pants too – tenting out. “I can show you if you like.” He said, waving his hand at it.

Miguel turned red again and adjusted himself. “No – I just, I can’t take my clothes off. Not yet. Can’t you just tell me?”

Robby chuckled at his modesty, but didn’t push it. “Alright, maybe you should get between my knees. Better angle that way. And start with more licking and sucking like a lollipop.” Then he remembered something. “And for fuck’s sake, watch the teeth. They don’t feel good.”

Miguel nodded eagerly and grabbed Robby by his hips, turning him around. He positioned himself as instructed and went back down, kissing and licking the head, while stroking the rest, gently this time. And thankfully, no teeth. Robby leaned up on his elbows to watch. _Okay, better. Still not the quality work he was used to, but better._

“Use your free hand to play with me.” Robby said. Miguel looked up in question. “Just, play with my balls and scratch my skin and stuff.”

Miguel nodded and went back to it. _Not great._ He scratched a little too hard. The ball thing was nice until he accidentally squeezed them a little too much. _What happened to the guy from yesterday? Firm and deliberate and in control? What happened to the guy from five minutes ago – gentle and hesitant? Who is this eager, overgrown puppy practically devouring him? And why am I still hard? Am I really that slutty?_

Robby touched his head, gently pushing down. Miguel got the message and took him deeper into his mouth. _Time to see if he can take it._ He couldn’t. The cock hit the back of his throat about halfway through and Robby felt Miguel gag.

“Hey, just relax your throat.” Robby instructed. “But don’t push too hard. If it doesn’t go, it doesn’t go.” Miguel nodded around his cock, spittle flowing down the sides of his mouth.

_Well, I am bigger now. Atleast six. Maybe even six and a half. And thicker._ But it was more than that. Both Roger and Asher had taken him in with such practiced ease. Without a hint of discomfort. _Practice, that was the key, right?_ No, that wasn’t it either. What Robby had lacked in experience, he’d made up for in creativity. Like using his tongue.

_Is that what’s getting me so hard? His lack of experience, combined with the eagerness to please? Is that what’s making this feel new? Making me breathe harder? Making me want to push his head down, even though I know I shouldn’t? He is not good at this, but how is he getting me there anyway? I AM getting close, I can feel it in my balls. Close…_

“Hey…” Robby panted out. “It’s here. It’s here.”

“What?” Miguel looked up, questioningly, hand still squeezing the base.

Robby’s cock erupted, right in his face. Spurt after spurt went up, all over, making him squeeze his eyes shut comically. His hair, his eyes, his cheeks, his lips, all got covered in Robby’s cum one after the other. He didn’t move until it was over. Then he opened his eyes and laughed.

“Oh. That.” He grinned, reaching over for the towel to wipe himself. His eyes were still eager and hungry for approval as he looked at him. “Was that good?”

Then it hit him. _I HAVE been here before, only the other way around. He’s me – like I used to be – eager and desperate to please and hungry for approval. And I’m… Roger. God, I’m Roger, taking advantage of these emotions in name of educating him and making him feel good. He can’t do this. He can’t go down this road. He’ll end up just like me. I have to save him from me. From himself. I have to put a stop to this right now._

“No, it wasn’t good. What the hell were you thinking?” Robby said angrily. He looked around for his clothes and fumbled into them hurriedly. “Did you seriously just give me a blowjob? And you thought that was a good idea? Look at you – you are covered in my spunk.”

Miguel was taken aback, hurt clear in his eyes. He stood there, confused, for a moment while Robby’s release rolled down his face. Then he quickly started wiping himself. Robby felt bad for the guy but that just made his resolve stronger. _Don’t let him turn into you. Don’t let the same thing happen to him. It’s better this way. He won’t do this with anyone again. Show no mercy._

“C’mon man, did you even think this through?” Robby continued berating him. “What happens if I tell people what you did? You already don’t have any friends left.”

“You wouldn’t - ”

“You don’t know what I would do. You never know what people would do – even those you trust. And you don’t even know me.” _Yes, this was the right thing._ “Aren’t you ashamed of yourself, doing stuff like that? How can you act like such a – such a – _slut_?”

Miguel flinched like he’d been slapped. But he didn’t say anything.

“I think you should get out of here.”

Miguel picked up his backpack and practically ran out of the place.

_I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean any of that…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex in this one - just some feel-good stuff.

Turned out, he hadn’t fooled anybody. He learned that that afternoon when Mr. LaRusso and Amanda sat him down for a talk.

“About the boys that attacked you yesterday…” Mr. LaRusso started.

Robby felt a cold-fist clench his heart. _No, they can’t know. They mustn’t know._ They didn’t know. Not the whole truth, anyway. Sam had told them last night because she knew Robby wouldn’t.

“You should’ve told us.” Amanda said. “This is how it works now, okay? No handling it on your own.”

“I wasn’t planning on handling anything.” Robby replied, hanging his head so they wouldn’t see his relief. “I was just going to let it go.”

“We can’t do that either.” Mr. LaRusso said. “You can’t let bullies get away with it. It’ll never stop that way. Those boys are getting expelled.”

_But, I didn’t tell Sam who they were. I don’t even know their names to tell._

He didn’t need to, apparently. The school was taking this stuff really seriously now. The LaRussos were with the principal all morning. They looked through the security tapes and saw those guys go into the locker-room. They saw Robby go in more than an hour later, which made it obvious that they were waiting for him. They saw Miguel get there and kick the door down. They saw those guys run out a minute later. And after a while, they saw Miguel lead Robby out, supporting him.

The proof was enough to put together a picture of what had happened and the principal agreed. They could no longer overlook this sort of thing. Not after the school fight.

_But… the pictures…they’ll show everyone._

_No – Miguel has them now. Those guys have no hold over you._

_Shit. Miguel. I called him a slut, I threatened to tell everyone and he might use them to…_

_He said he won't. No matter what. So, one problem at a time._

“We also want you to make a police statement.” Amanda continued. Robby looked up in fear. “Tell them those guys attacked you and we’ll get you a restraining order against all members of Cobra Kai. They’ll be still around at school, but there is security there. And outside of school, they can’t get within a 100 ft of you without getting arrested. Okay?”

Robby nodded. Maybe this could be dealt with without the whole truth coming out. The Cobras won’t tell people – that would just get them in deeper shit. He could tell them about the talk with Kreese – and they could confirm using phone records if they want. And if the Cobras are smart, they won’t give him anything more than dirty looks. 

* * *

Miguel came to him in the library the next day.

Well, came would be too strong a word. He first peeked in to check on Robby as he often did and left after seeing him there. He walked in a few seconds later, but turned around and walked out again. He did this dance a few times, getting closer each time as Robby watched him in amusement.

“I want you to know that nothing has changed.” He said when he finally came up to him. “I’m not going to show those photos to anyone, even i-if you tell people about yesterday.”

Robby nodded, taking the pen out of his mouth. He’d expected that, but it still felt good to hear. “I won’t say anything either.” He said back.

Miguel nodded and turned to go. Then he turned around again.

“You shouldn’t have said all that stuff to me.” He said tightly. “I’m sorry if I crossed a line, but that was unfair.”

_How do I play this? Do I mock him to get the lesson through?_

“Weren’t you ashamed of what happened?” If Robby-the-slut felt shame, surely Mr. Goody-two-shoes here would.

“Not until you said all that stuff.” Miguel said stubbornly. “I really thought you wanted that. I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

Robby rolled his eyes. _This dude is almost painfully earnest._

“You weren’t hurting me, dumbass, you were hurting yourself. You don’t know where that kind of stuff leads, okay? One moment you are just messing around with a friend and the next you find yourself on the locker-room floor, taking cock from three different guys.”

Miguel stood there, speechless, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

“Dude, that wasn’t what…” He sat down beside Robby. “Robby, what happened wasn’t your fault.”

_Wasn’t it?_ “Maybe not exactly.” Robby shrugged. “But it’s just – one thing leads to other.”

“No. No it doesn’t. It was their fault. Completely, okay.” He was still looking at Robby, uncomprehending and concerned. “Wait – is that why you said all that stuff? Like – I don’t know – to save me from myself?”

_Exactly. But it doesn’t work the same if you figure it out._ Robby shrugged.

“Yeah, you don’t need to do that for me. I can take care of myself.” Miguel looked indignant. “And I wasn’t doing anything I didn’t want to.”

“I used to think the same thing.” Robby scoffed. “‘I like sex’, ‘I like learning’, ‘I wanna be good at it’ – trust me, I’ve used all the excuses. Just – take this as a life lesson. You don’t want to end up slutty like me.”

_What was that look? Pity? Yes, that I can understand, but – annoyance? Anger? Pain?_

“I don’t think you are a slut.” Miguel said quietly.

Robby looked at him intently. _Is he for real? Doesn’t he remember the last two days?_

“I mean, the whole time I’ve seen you around, you’ve only dated Sam.” A thought occurred to Miguel. “You two didn’t…?” Robby shook his head. He’d never do that to Sam – drag her down to his level. “Well, maybe you went around looking for sex before, but now…”

“I didn’t.” Robby said. That much was true, atleast. “I didn’t go around looking for it. It just seems to find me.”

“Well, I don’t see how that’s your fault.” Miguel argued.

Robby shook his head – _how is he not getting this?_ “It’s just what I am, okay?”

Miguel still looked confused. “Hot?” He asked. “Yeah, you are. So it makes sense that people would want you. But that doesn’t mean…”

“No. Just - ” Robby was getting frustrated now. “It’s always about sex with me, alright. You saw how I was the last two days. Begging you to jerk me off in the locker-room. Begging you to put stuff in my ass. Standing in front of you, bare-ass naked, waving my cock in your face. Telling you to blow me. That wasn’t about what happened with those guys, okay? I’ve always been like that.”

“Don’t – don’t talk like that.” Miguel shook his head. “That’s not how it happened.”

Robby rolled his eyes.

“It didn’t.” Miguel insisted. “It was more about sex to me, alright. It felt like you were looking for something. That you needed something more. It wasn’t just sex and it wasn’t wrong.”

_Looking for something?_ He had felt that too. What was it? Comfort? Trust? Feeling appreciated? But no one had ever seen it that way. They’d always just… except Miguel. _Does he know something? Does he see something here that I can’t?_

“Look, all I know is that in all the time I’ve seen you around, you’ve only just dated one girl and you didn’t have sex with her. And I don’t think you were going around doing it behind her back – were you?” Robby shook his head. “Right. And yesterday and the day before, it felt like you wanted comfort. Not just to get off. To me, that doesn’t sound like a slut at all.”

Robby was speechless for a moment. “B-but, I like sex.” He said lamely.

“Who doesn't?” Miguel shrugged. Then he shook his head. “Look, I don’t know the whole story, okay. But from what I can see, you are not that type of guy. And I definitely won’t become one just because I mess around with a… a friend. So don’t dump your damage on me.” He finished with a huff.

Robby nodded dumbly. Miguel let out a breath and started to walk away.

_Don’t let him go. This is finally something right – someone who sees you but sees something different. He may be wrong, but don’t let him go._

“Miguel.” Robby called out and Miguel turned around. _What do I say? What’s there to talk about?._ “You… uh… know anything about differentials? Math is kicking my ass here.”

Miguel grinned like a dope. “Yeah, I’m good at math.” He sat back down, taking the book from Robby.

They sat there the rest of the afternoon, Miguel teaching him, correcting, getting frustrated and annoyed and happy when he got something right. _It’s a whole new kind of learning experience._

“Okay, if you get this one right, I’ll – I’ll,” Miguel looked around to see if they were alone. “I’ll give you another blowjob.”

Robby chewed at the end of his pen. “Don’t you mean if I get it wrong?”

“Huh?”

“It’s supposed to be a threat right?” Robby smirked. “You are supposed to say you’ll give me a blowjob if I get it wrong.”

Miguel shook his head in confusion, still missing it. _Easy. Too easy._

“Dude, you are terrible at blowjobs.” Robby explained, grinning ear to ear. “You made me scared for my dick.”

Miguel flushed, his ears burning red. He sputtered as Robby laughed.

“Still made you cum.” Miguel said through gritted teeth.

“That was because it was you.” Robby replied. “Trust me, your technique was terrible. I was actually embarrassed for you.”

Miguel kicked him under the table. “So what? You are gonna teach me how to do it right?”

A shiver went through Robby at that. “No. But if you are a good boy, maybe someday I’ll show you.”

Miguel kicked him again and this time, Robby kicked back.

The next day, he waved Miguel over to his table during lunch. The reactions didn’t go unnoticed. Demetri and Chris gave him identical shocked looks. Aisha looked confused but happy. Moon didn’t even notice, too lost in her head. Sam looked concerned, but he patted her reassuringly on the knee. In a distance, he could see Hawk look at him angrily.

Miguel hesitated, so Robby waved again, insisting. Miguel gave him his dopey grin and came over.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This confrontation was long overdue... And a bit of comedy...

Things with Kreese and Cobra Kai weren’t over. Robby realized that when Demetri came to school one Friday holding his side awkwardly. No, it wasn’t Hawk – he actually wasn’t sure who it was. Someone had pushed him down the escalator in the mall and then disappeared as the crowd gathered around him. But Hawk would’ve been worse. He’d have pounded Demetri into the ground. They could all see his growing aggression as more and more Cobra Kai students showed up to school with bruises. He was growing more aggressive day by day as well. It was beyond dirty looks now. He was yelling out “cowards” to Miyagi-Dos and “traitors” to Miguel and Aisha.

It was a provocation, everyone kept telling him. He wanted them to make the move, to rise to the challenge. Kreese was just smart enough to know where to draw the line, especially after the last time. He was trying to provoke them and if they ignored him… well, he wasn’t going anywhere. And things were escalating slowly, even though the cold war remained cold for now.

Mr. LaRusso went into a tirade again that evening when he heard about Demetri. But Amanda wouldn’t budge. She won’t put her kids at risk again for this stupid war. ( _Do I count as one her kids now?_ ). War is what Kreese wants and Daniel better not give it to him.

It wasn’t fair that Mr. LaRusso should have to shoulder this burden, Robby thought. But Kreese had to be dealt with. He remembered his own promise, but he had no idea what to do here. Even after the cast came off next week, he still wouldn’t be allowed to fight the Cobras. And that would be a dumb thing anyway. Still, Kreese would keep coming. He’d already ruined the lives of three of his students – not like they deserved better – but he kept getting more of them. And he would keep getting more. Even after they graduate, fresh meat would keep coming. 

_It’s all dad’s fault,_ Robby thought angrily. He started Cobra Kai, he passed on Kreese’s twisted lessons, he made it popular with his gimmicks and antics, he even let Kreese back into their lives. He made this mess- why should the rest of them have to deal with it while he drank himself into oblivion?

“I think I need to talk to my dad.” Robby said suddenly, interrupting the argument.

Both Mr. LaRusso and Amanda looked at him confused. “Why?” “Are you sure?”

He nodded. “I haven’t talked to him for ages.” _Less than two months, actually. Not even close to breaking the record._ “I think – I need to clear the air. Get some things off my chest.”

Mr. LaRusso nodded. “I’ll take you to him in the evening.”

* * *

Plan? What plan? He was just making this up as he went along. He had no idea what he’d say to his dad. Not even what he wanted to say. He wanted to yell at him, sure, but… when had that ever gone well? In fact, when had talking to Johnny ever gone over well? So no, Mr. LaRusso, he had no clue what he was going to say. But thank you for agreeing to stay in the car anyway – he didn’t need them to start fighting on top of everything.

“Robby?” Johnny looked at him with bloodshot eyes, mouth hanging open. “What are you doing here?”

“You’re drunk.” It was a statement. Robby pushed his way in.

The place was a mess. Beer cans and pizza boxes strewn around. The TV screen was cracked and askew, like someone had thrown something at it. And it stank of booze and sweat and mold. It hadn’t been aired out in ages. Johnny hurriedly tried to clear a place on the couch for Robby to sit. _Too little, too late. Like always._

“Looks like you’ve been enjoying yourself.” Robby commented, looking around.

Johnny didn’t reply.

“Some of your students attacked me again.” He didn’t have to tell the whole truth here – just the part everybody knew. “Did you know that?”

Johnny stared at him dumbly, like it didn’t even register.

“I had nothing to do with that.” He said. “And they are not my students anymore.”

“It has everything to do with you.” Robby said angrily. “They are Kreese’s students now because you brought him in. It all started with you.”

“I made a mistake.” His face was blank. “I thought - ”

“No shit, you made a mistake.” Robby could feel both anger and contempt rising. _Look at the guy, he’s already beaten – I don’t care. I’m here to make myself feel better, not him._ “Your whole life, it has just been one mistake after another.”

“Did you just come here to yell at me?”

“Yes.” _Don’t feel pity for him. He doesn’t deserve it._ “It makes me feel better.”

Johnny closed his eyes as if in pain. “Okay. Let me have it then.”

There was no satisfaction in kicking a man when he was down. _When you feel your anger slipping away… No. Not yet._

“Why the hell won’t you ever fight for anything?”

“I did fight back. I tried.” Johnny shook his head. “It only made everything worse.”

“I’m not talking about fighting _back_ , I’m talking about fighting _for_ something.” _For me._

Johnny blinked, still uncomprehending.

“What the hell did you even open Cobra Kai for?” Robby yelled. “Was it just to piss off Mr. LaRusso?”

“No. I wanted to get my life back together. So I could be a better person.” He looked up at Robby. “So I could maybe be a better father.”

That surprised Robby. “Like I’m supposed to believe that.” He scoffed. _I don’t. I won’t. If you cared…_ “You never wanted me around.”

“I did. I do.” Johnny got up, pleading. “I always wanted you around. Always…”

“Then why didn’t you ever fight for that?”

Johnny was speechless for a moment. “I did… I wanted you to move in… I asked your mom…”

“You never asked me.”

“I didn’t think you’d want that.” He said. “You were always so angry with me.”

“So what? I’m supposed to come begging to you? ‘Please daddy. Love me. Want me’.”

“That’s not what I - ” Johnny pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the tears. _I made him cry. I made my dad cry. Good._ “You are right. About everything. I was a shit dad to you. And I deserve your hatred for it.”

_He still doesn’t get it._ “I don’t hate you for being a shit dad. I hate you for not trying.” Robby’s voice was ice-cold. “I’d have settled for a crappy dad who was around. One who actually gave a shit about me.”

Johnny didn’t say anything.

“I came to you. After that French guy hit me.” Robby said. “I begged you to let me stay with you. But you just sent me back.”

“Your mom took care of that.” Johnny said numbly. “She got rid of him.”

“Yeah, but did you ever think there might’ve been others?” Robby said with venom. “Guys who like to smack little boys around?”

Johnny looked up in horror. “Robby - ”

“There was no one else, okay. Mom was careful about that, atleast. None of her guys laid a hand on me.” _Not like that, anyway._ “But there could’ve been others. I used to stay awake at night, worrying about that. Did you ever do that?”

“What do you want from me?” Johnny asked, pleading.

“I want - ” _No, not anymore. You lost that chance._ “I wanted you to want me.”

“I did. I always wanted you.”

“Why the hell should I believe that?”

Johnny had no answer to that. He was crying now. Actually crying. He wiped his tears away. “You’re right. I should’ve fought for you. Even if I failed, I should’ve kept trying… made you see…”

Those were the right words, Robby realized, but they left him cold. He’d waited for them all his life, but there was no satisfaction in them. Not anymore.

“It doesn’t mean anything if I tell you to do it.” Robby said evenly. “I just can’t trust you anymore.”

“You will.” Johnny nodded to himself. “This is what you always do, right? Push me away to see if I’ll fight for it? If I care about you enough to fight for it?”

Robby’s face betrayed no answer. But Johnny didn’t need one.

“I won’t fail again.” He said. “And if I do, I’ll keep trying.”

“And keep hurting me.” Robby said. “Why would I take that chance?”

Johnny sat back, defeated again. “I don’t know how to do this.” He cried. “I want to fight for it, but I don’t know how to start.”

_Give him a chance._

_No – he’ll just reject me again. Sooner or later, he will._

_Then give him a chance to earn a chance. Give him that atleast._

“You can start by fighting for something.” Robby said. “Show me that you can actually stick with it.”

Johnny looked at him, still uncomprehending.

“Look, I don’t trust you. Probably never will. But if you can prove that you can fight for _something_ , clean up your mess, then maybe – just maybe, one day…”

“I don’t understand…”

“Cobra Kai dad.” Robby explained. “ _You_ made that mess. _You_ left those kids to Kreese. _You_ need to fix that.”

“I-I don’t know how.”

“Well figure it out.” Robby spat. “I’m not here to solve your problems for you.”

Johnny nodded slowly, taking it in.

_No, you fool. What did you just do? You always wanted him to choose you over Cobra Kai. You think he will now? He’ll either spend his life trying to get it back – or when he does get it back, he’ll go back to ignoring you. Is that what you wanted?_

_No. But I had to do something._

_Do more. Punish him. Make him suffer._

“Don’t just start another dojo, alright?” Robby said. “It’ll just end up the same way. You were a crappy teacher and you screwed up your students. Maybe fix that before you screw up any more. Maybe try to get Miguel back – atleast he knows how to fix his mistakes.”

_Idiot. Moron. Stupid. That’s what he wants. That’s what he always wanted. He has always loved Miguel more than you. And you just gave him the greenlight to not even feel guilty about it._

_What am I supposed to do? They need each-other._

_Make him suffer. Miguel is easy. Make him do something he’d hate. Something HARD. Something impossible. If he wants to prove himself to you then it shouldn’t be something he’d love doing anyway. It doesn’t mean anything like that._

“There is something else.” Robby said. Johnny looked up at him. “Someone else you could take on.”

* * *

_Stop laughing. Stop laughing. Stop laughing. Why are you laughing? This isn’t supposed to be funny._

Mr. LaRusso wouldn’t stop. He slapped the table laughing. He clutched his stomach. He laughed until he was red in face and tears came out of his eyes.

Robby hadn’t told Mr. LaRusso about his talk with Johnny last night. He had been still unsure of everything he’d said. He’d needed to think it over, figure out a way to explain – sleep on it. When he told him in the morning, he had expected skepticism, anger, disappointment. Not _this._

“What’s so funny?” Sam asked, peaking in. “Dad, we can hear you from upstairs. And mom’s watching her show. You know how she gets if she doesn’t hear every word.”

“Robby here…” Mr. LaRusso could barely contain himself. “Robby-here-convinced-Johnny-to-open-a-dojo.” He went back to laughing.

“That’s not what I - ” He saw Sam looking at him incredulously. “I told him he had to get his students back from Kreese. And that he can’t bring them back to the old Cobra Kai. He had to be better.”

“Are you for real?”

“Look. Kreese is the real bad news, okay.” Robby explained. He’d practiced this in his head all night. “He was the one who sent those guys after me. Atleast my dad never did something like that. So even if we go back to the old Cobra Kai, things would be better.”

“That’ll never work.” Sam said, shaking her head.

“If it doesn’t, then we are back to where we are now.” Robby shrugged. “Atleast this way, Kreese would be too busy dealing with my dad to come after us for a while.”

Sam nodded dubiously. It wasn’t much of a plan, Robby knew. And there was no endgame in mind here – no surefire way of getting rid of Kreese. Even if his dad got most of his students back, Kreese could always find new ones.

“What’s so funny about it, dad?” Sam looked at her father who was still chuckling.

“Robby told Johnny…” He chuckled. “… to train Demetri.”

“Demetri?” Sam looked back at him. “Our Demetri? The guy who quit Cobra Kai twice?”

Robby nodded. Sam looked between them, still confused. “Why would he ever go for that a third time?”

“That’s upto my dad to figure out.” Robby shrugged. “He needs to figure out a way to convince Demetri to train with him. And keep training. And Demetri needs it, with all the guys coming after him. If my dad can’t do that… guess it means he failed again.”

“Hmm.” Sam said, nodding. “Hmm.. Hmhm…Humphfahahahahahaa….”

Both LaRussos started laughing again and Robby spread his hands in frustration.

“So what’s the punchline?” Mr. LaRusso said, wiping his tears. “How far are you gonna take it?”

“I’m not.” Robby said defensively. “It’s all up to my dad from here.”

“Robby that’s cruel. And dangerous.” Mr. LaRusso said. “It’s Demetri. Even I felt like smacking him around a couple of times.”

“And if my dad does that, he’d quit and that’d be the end of it.” Robby said, heartlessly. “Guess he’d just have to learn to control himself. And maybe learn a thing or two about what he actually teaches. Because Demetri sure as hell isn’t going to let him get away with shit.”

Mr. LaRusso pursed his lips, nodding, considering.

“Anyway, it has nothing to do with us. We can just stay out of it and breathe easy for once.”

Mr. LaRusso shook his head. “Robby - ”

The doorbell interrupted whatever he was going to say, thankfully. Robby had run out of arguments. He jumped up and went to get it.It was Johnny.

“Robby.” He said, giving him a nod.

_Dammit_. He should’ve expected this – that he’d ignore what he said last night and come here straight away, demanding Robby live with him. But he was happier here. Felt safer. Johnny had cleaned up atleast. He looked sober.

“Dad, I told you last night. I can’t trust - ”

“I know.” He interrupted. “I’m here to see Daniel.”

“Why?” Robby asked suspiciously.

“Just talk. Promise.”

Robby led him in, still skeptical.

* * *

Turned out, Johnny wasn’t there to fight after all. He was there for advice from Mr. LaRusso about being a better teacher. _That’s cheating – No, it isn’t. You told him to fix his mess. You didn’t say he couldn’t ask for help._

“I heard about your new student.” Mr. LaRusso said, chuckling. “You are gonna need all the help you can get.”

“Yeah, the kid hates me.” Johnny said, jerking his head towards Robby. “But I didn’t think he hated me this much.”

Robby narrowed his eyes.

“I went to Cobra Kai, before I came here.” Johnny continued, sitting down. “Confronted Kreese. Told him I’m taking my students back.”

“How did that go over?”

“Not sure.” Johnny shrugged. “I dropped a challenge. That I can make any kid into a winner unlike him. And that he can see that in the next All-Valley. Thing is, I don’t actually have any students. Thought maybe you could help me get this Demetri kid.”

“You’ll need a dojo for the All-Valley, right?” Mr. LaRusso asked.

Johnny looked embarrassed. “Kreese said the same thing. I told him I am opening a new dojo called - ” He went red. “Cobra Kay.”

“What?” Mr. LaRusso chuckled.

“It was the first thing that came to my mind, alright?” Johnny explained. “This health guy that came over when I first opened called it Cobra-Kay and that was all I could think of. Kreese was pissed.”

Mr. LaRusso laughed again, but something there struck at Robby. He stopped listening for a bit, trying to put his finger on it. Something here was right. Smart.

“I’m not sure it’ll work.” Mr. LaRusso was saying. “We tried to settle things at All-Valley before but it didn’t solve anything. Even if you win, I’m not sure all the students would come back to you and even if they do, Kreese can get new ones.”

“I know, I haven’t figured it out either.” Johnny replied. “I just – your sensei dropped that challenge and Kreese made us all back off until the tournament. Maybe he can do that again.”

“This could work…” Robby said dazed. “But we need to push him further.”

“Robby - ” Mr. LaRusso started.

“No, hear me out.” Robby said. “Kreese is a monster okay, but a smart one. No one sees him for who he is because he hides it. But monsters always show their true colors when pushed. When they’re made fun of.” _Like Pierre. Yes, that was it, exactly like Pierre._ “If we make him angry, frustrated – he’ll take it out on his students and they’ll see him for who he is. The All-Valley wouldn’t matter after that.”

“You are talking about letting kids get hurt.” Mr. LaRusso looked shocked.

Robby remembered them, the three guys from the locker-room. “Yeah, maybe they deserve to get hurt a little.” He said. “I know you are all about showing people a better way, but _we_ can’t make them see.”

“Johnny?” Mr. LaRusso looked at him looking thoughtful. “Are you considering this?”

“I don’t know…” He said. “I quit Kreese after he almost choked me to death – and your sensei knocked him down a peg. Others quit too. We would’ve never quit if not for that – but if your sensei hadn’t been there… Feels like too much of a risk.”

“And what about the other students who get caught in the crossfire?” Mr. LaRusso asked. “The ones who didn’t follow Kreese. Are you thinking about them?”

Robby shook his head. “Look I don’t know if there is a right or a safe way to do this. All I know is that he’s not going anywhere until people see him for who he is. And… I don’t know how else to show them.”

They both looked at him, considering.

Robby left them with that. He’d given them more than enough to think about. The rest of the discussion would have to be between them. He had something else to take care of – something else he’d been thinking about for a while.

“Mrs. LaRus- Amanda?” The word still felt wrong on his tongue. Disrespectful, somehow, even though she’d asked him to call her that.

“Robby.” She said, turning off the TV and patting the couch beside her for him to sit down.

“There is something I’ve been meaning to ask.” He said, hoping. “Once the cast comes off, would it be okay if I went back to training with Mr. LaRusso?”

Her face turned stern. “Robby, I said no more - ”

“- karate, I know.” He finished. “But just hear me out. I’m not asking about opening the dojo again and this isn’t about fighting a war with Cobra Kai. Things weren’t this messed up when it was just me and Mr. LaRusso, right?” _They were – you were lying about yourself._

“Maybe – but that’s where it started.” Amanda replied.

“Karate wasn’t just about fighting for me.” Robby pleaded. “It helped me – get better. Be more stable. Deal with some of the crap in my life. Like Mr. LaRusso says, it helped me find balance. And I do – need to feel strong again. Less afraid. I’m not looking to get into fights.”

“I know. You never did.” Amanda sighed. “I’ll think about it. That’s the best I can do right now, okay?”

Robby smiled. _Better than a hard no._

* * *

Miguel had dog-genes in him somewhere. Robby knew that for sure. No human would’ve ever looked at him in that over-eager and excited way. He was waiting for Robby in the dojo-bedroom that weekend and got up, practically jumping up and down when Robby came in. Robby was almost sure he could see a tongue hanging out and if Miguel had a tail, Robby knew it’d be wagging.

“Whatever it is, it can wait after I’m done showering.” Robby said, tired.

It was his first day back at Miyagi-Do and he was afraid he might’ve overdone it. He hadn’t realized he was so out of practice. He felt bone-tired, heavy and satisfied.

Amanda had considered it and finally relented. And ofcourse, since Robby was being allowed to train, it’d have been unfair not to let Sam as well. And Robby did need a sparring partner. But that was it – only these two. No more big dojo, no more war, no more missing work to prepare his students, no more events or confrontations – just the two of them, training, like they had before. And she’d be keeping a close eye – anyone steps out of line and they are done.

“Man, if I knew Miyagi-Do was starting up again, I wouldn’t have said yes to Sensei Lawrence’s proposal.” Demetri had complained.

Somehow, Johnny had pulled off that miracle. Talking to Demetri, to his parents, to Daniel, asking Daniel to talk to Demetri – Robby had no idea what he had said or promised, but Demetri was now the first and only student of “Cobra-Kay”. And it was going… well, it was going, atleast. According to Miguel they spent most of their time bickering in the parking lot instead of actually doing any karate.

“How did you convince my mom to let me train with Sensei again?” Miguel asked now, grinning, eyes wide.

He hadn’t. He hadn’t done anything. He had just run into Carmen when she was there to pick Miguel up few days earlier. Miguel came over a lot nowadays to tutor Robby – help him catch up. And apparently, Carmen was friends with Amanda now, chatting a bit before Miguel had to go. Robby had overheard them when he’d gone into the kitchen.

“He says it’ll be different this time – that he’ll tell me what he is teaching and I can tell him if he is doing something wrong, but…” Carmen was saying. “I don’t know. I don’t want to put him at risk again.”

Robby hadn’t argued with her or tried to convince her at all. He’d just reminded her of something she’d said to him. “You told me that you hoped one day I could forgive my dad. Shouldn’t you do the same?”

“Forgiving him and trusting him again are two different things, Robby.” She’d replied sadly.

He knew she was right and he’d figured it wasn’t his problem. If his dad wanted Miguel back, he could figure that out himself. He wasn’t getting in the middle of it.

“Mom says she only agreed to it because you asked her to.” Miguel was in his face now.

He hadn’t. He’d only… Robby shrugged. “I just said…” But Miguel wasn’t interested in hearing anymore.

He hugged Robby – one arm around the waist, the other over the shoulder, drawing him close against his chest. He put his face in the crook of Robby’s neck, his nose in hair and hugged him tighter. “Dude, gross.” Robby objected. “I’m sweating like a pig here.” Miguel just laughed and hugged him tighter, physically lifting him off his feet. Robby could feel the warmth radiating from his body. Instinctively, he hiked his hips up, almost wrapped his legs around his attacker. _Dammit. He’s making me chub up again. Can’t let him notice._

“Could you not be such a dog?” Robby said, annoyed. He pushed at Miguel’s chest, trying to break free. “You are such an overgrown puppy sometimes.”

Miguel looked at him, still grinning. “Puppy, huh?” He licked his face. One broad swipe of the tongue from chin to cheek to the corner of the eye.

“You wanna call me a puppy one more time?” He asked, licking his lips.

“Getoff me!” Robby pushed him away and he fell back on the bed laughing. Robby couldn’t help but smile as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirty talk and a whole lot of smut

He _had_ overdone it. His body was sore all over next day. It was a pleasant ache mostly – evidence of hard work – but it made his body stiff and his walk ungainly. No going out for him that day. Which wasn’t fair – Sam hadn’t worked out in ages either. Why was she okay? Or had she been practicing secretly? Well, no big deal. Even if Sam was going out to hang out with the girls, atleast Miguel was coming over for tutoring. So he wouldn’t be home alone. Anthony was out at his friend’s as well – which was a relief.

“You think you want to get back into karate, but trust me. Don’t.” Robby said to Miguel as they sat down. “Not worth it.”

Miguel smiled sympathetically and reached over to rub his neck before taking out the books. _Oh, that feels good._

Miguel seemed a bit on edge today – fidgeting in his seat, reaching down to adjust himself. He kept bouncing his leg until Robby told him to quit it. Robby caught him staring at his lips once as he chewed on the end of his pen. “What?” He asked and Miguel just shook his head and looked back down. He almost looked relieved when Robby finished the final problem and said he’d had enough for the day.

“Finally.” Miguel said, shutting the books. “Can we talk about some real stuff now?”

Robby raised his eyebrows. They had been talking all this while – about school, karate, their friends, even Johnny.

“I wanted to ask you how you were doing?” Miguel said. “I haven’t asked in a while.”

_Oh, that._ “Good. Back to normal.” Robby replied. _No, he will never buy that._ “Well, better. I’m dealing. I barely think about it when there are people around, so that’s good. Right?” _And I won’t tell him about the nights and the nightmares._

“And… how is it down there?” Miguel looked embarrassed to ask.

He shouldn’t be – not after what he did. Miguel had offered to “cream him” again the next day, after they’d made up and Robby had accepted. It’d gone a lot easier this time, with only his pants down his cheeks. He had still tensed, but he hadn’t panicked and it’d hurt a lot less. On the third day, Robby was able to do it himself and Miguel had looked relieved at that.

“You mean my torn-up asshole?” Robby teased. “Yeah – that’s as good as new. Wanna take it for a ride?”

He’d meant it as a joke, but Miguel seemed upset at that.

“Please don’t talk like that.” He said with that frowny-pouty look he got. “I know it makes it easier to treat it like it’s no big deal, but don’t talk about yourself like that.”

_How can he still not see what I am after I’ve been in his lap, letting him finger me?_ “Okay. So was that all you wanted to ask?”

Miguel shook his head. “I kinda went into this rabbit-hole yesterday looking up sexual stuff and I wanted to talk about it with someone. I usually go to Sensei for guy talks, but – I don’t know – that feels gross here and I doubt he knows about half these things. B-but I wasn’t sure if it was okay to talk to you about it – a-after what happened.”

It’s fine. It’s just talk. “Yeah, that’s cool.” Robby shrugged. “I mean, you jerked me off, you blew me – if you can call it that – and you’ve fingered me. I think we should be good talking about it.” He laughed as he saw Miguel blush. “But I don’t know if I can keep a straight face if you keep going red all the time.”

Miguel nodded and took a breath. Then his eyes narrowed in challenge. “I don’t know. I took kind of a deep-dive to the recesses of internet yesterday. Maybe I’ll make you blush.”

Robby accepted. “Bring it on, hotshot.”

“Alright.” Miguel’s mind searched for a tough one. “There is this thing called spit-roasting. It’s kind of a threesome where - ”

“Getting fucked in the ass and mouth at the same time.” Robby said flippantly. “Been there, done that. Next.”

Miguel sat straight up. “There is this where you put your mouth on the ass-”

“- Rimming. Easy. Gimme a tough one.”

Miguel went through the list and Robby kept knocking them out. _Felching – heard about it, never done it. Fisting – almost did it once, four fingers. Piss-play – nah, that one sounds gross. Facial, cowboy, creampie – done them all._ Miguel was done after a while, his quiver empty.

“Does all that feel good?” He asked in awe.

“If you are with the right person.” Robby shrugged. _Roger had been the right guy, atleast for that._ He saw Miguel still looking at him in awe. “Told you I was a slut.”

Miguel’s expression changed. “Robby - ”

“I know, I know. Don’t talk like that.” He shrugged. “But seriously, what do you think your mom would say if she caught us talking like this? Or if she knew about some of the stuff we did?”

Miguel thought about it. “Guess she’d be grossed out.” He said after a while. “Not about me taking care of you, but I guess, she wouldn’t want to know the details about me having sex. That’s what parents are like, right? She’d tell me to be safe and careful and just… I don’t know. I mean, she wouldn’t freak out or anything.”

Robby was skeptical. “I know you want to believe that, but trust me, moms can freak out about this stuff. Even about you jerking off.”

“She caught me jerking off once. When I was twelve, I think.” Miguel confessed. “Came into my room, saw me and walked right out. She called me out later for “the talk”. That was the most humiliating hour of my life, but she didn’t freak out on me. She just told me it’s okay as long as I don’t do it too much.”

That did surprise Robby. Maybe Carmen was a cool mom.

“Did Sensei give you the talk?” Miguel asked.

Robby shook his head. He didn’t want to bring Johnny into this – or find out what things he’d shared with Miguel that he hadn’t shared with him. “I just, figured most of this stuff out along the way.”

“So, you only dated guys before?” Miguel asked. “Other than Sam?”

_Okay Miguel, you win. You made me blush._

“I haven’t dated anyone, other than Sam.” Robby replied. “And there weren’t that many guys. Just someone really adventurous who liked to do this stuff.” He saw Miguel look at him with consternation. “Dude, it’s fine. I don’t think I’m ready for dating anyway. Keeping things simple and messing around is fine for me right now.”

“Robby - ”

“Look, after what happened, I’m not sure I _should_ date anyone.” He explained. “Relationships are about honesty, right? And I can’t be honest about that. I can’t share that. And I don’t want to get into a relationship with a lie like that hanging over me.”

“But you will though, right?” Miguel asked. “Find someone and have sex again.”

“Relationship – maybe. I hope so. Not right now, though.” Robby said. “Sex is easier. That has always come easy to me. It’s always the after that gets messed up.”

Miguel kept looking at him, waiting for him to continue. _Why not? Maybe it’ll teach him to be careful._

“I jerked off my best friend once.” He said, looking down. “Taught him to jerk-off, actually. He was new to this and didn’t know what to do. We were eleven, I think, and we used to have sleepovers all the time. Then his mom caught him and freaked out. She told other parents what kind of person I was and what I was teaching other kids. And that was it – no more sleepovers, no more best friend, no more any friends, actually.”

“Oh man. That sucks.” Miguel looked like he meant it. “That lady sounds like a bitch.”

“She wasn’t.” _Why am I defending her?_ “She was always nice to me. Always very kind. It’s just – I crossed a line and I guess not every mom can be cool about it as yours. But that’s why you gotta be careful about this stuff, right? You never know how people will react.”

Miguel nodded. _Good, he is starting to get it._ Then he shook his head. “No, I don’t think you crossed any line, okay. I don’t think you did anything wrong. Your friend’s mom, she overreacted – way too much. She should’ve just sat you guys down and told you not to do it. And… I know that if someone did find out about the stuff we did, they wouldn’t react the same way. Atleast, no one whose opinion I actually care about. Not even Sensei.”

Back to square one. _Why doesn’t he get it? He’s too naïve. Too innocent. He’ll learn once it happens to him – but I hope to God it never does._

“So… you’ve only dated girls but never had sex with them, and only had sex with guys but never dated them?” Miguel continued. “Is there a word for that?”

Robby had never thought about that. That was weird, he supposed. “I am attracted to girls – but I guess I never got the chance. And guys are more into sex. I guess that makes me bi – but I do like a lot of ass stuff, so maybe more gay.”

“No, you can do that with girls too.” Miguel brightened up. “They put on this strap-on thing and -”

“Pegging.” Robby said flatly. “Yup, heard about it.”

Miguel sank back in the bed. “Man, I’ve never been so defeated.”

Robby laughed. “Why were you looking all this stuff up anyway?”

“You said I was bad at blowjobs.” Miguel replied. “I don’t like being bad at stuff. So I was trying to find out how to be better. And then one thing led to another…”

_No. That is how it starts._ “Why would you want to be good at it?” Robby asked. “Are you planning to do more? Are you into guys now?”

Miguel shook his head. “I don’t think so. I don’t feel that way about any guys.” He looked at Robby. “Except you, for some reason. Doesn’t feel like I’m with a guy when I’m with you.”

_Pretty like a girl._ “Gee, thanks.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Miguel defended. “I know you are guy, okay. I can feel your muscles every time I touch you. And I felt _that._ It’s just, it’s different with you somehow.”

“You are not falling in love with me, are you?” _Don’t. You’ll regret it. I’ll mess you up too._

Miguel shook his head again. “I don’t think so. It’s not like it was with Sam. I got this fluttery feeling in my stomach and my heart would beat faster and I’d feel these tingles all over me.” He explained. “It’s not like that with you. It’s like – like there is this line with all the friends that you cannot cross. Stuff that you just can’t talk about or do. And with you, it’s like it didn’t exist from the start. Like I could talk to you about anything. It’s comfortable and exciting, but I don’t think it’s love – right?”

Robby nodded. _No – it’s more like how he’d felt with Mark. And Mark had probably felt the same. Friends. Maybe even best friends._

_Stop it. Stop it right now. You know where this is going. You’ve known from the moment he started talking about sex. You let it go on because you like showing off, but this has gone far enough. Put an end to this before you make the same mistake once again._

“Miguel, look - ”Robby sighed. _Be strong_. “Aren’t you afraid though? What if this gets messed up somehow? Getting close like this can go really wrong – atleast believe me on that.”

Miguel nodded. “I know – but… I mean if it gets messed up, we fix it. That’s what you told Sensei, right? To fix stuff. And even if we can’t – well, things won’t always stay bad, right? Like, you told me about losing your friends, but you have new friends now. Things get better.”

“But aren’t you afraid of getting hurt?”

Miguel cocked his head at him, looking carefully. “No. I mean, I wouldn’t let that stop me, but… I’m not. But it’s okay if you are. I-I’ll back off, I promise.”

Robby nodded, looking down. Was he afraid? He couldn’t feel it – that dread, that trepidation, that shame that he’d felt every single time in the past. Even after Roger had trained it out of him. He’d learned to push it down, to ignore it – but this time, it just wasn’t there.

_Ofcourse, there is. You are just ignoring it again._

_No – no, I’m not. I’m looking for a reason and he’s given me an out. It’s not like Cody, where I was too curious to resist. Not like Mark, where I felt obligated to help a friend. Or like Roger, where he had to convince me it was okay. Or like Trey and Cruz where I was getting something out of it. I want this – for me. He makes me feel safe. Comfortable._

_But what about him? You sure you wanna hurt him like that._

_I don’t, but… I’ve never hurt anybody like that. Never. They were all okay – Brent, Cody, Mark, Roger – they never got hurt. Only me. And I won’t be like them. Never._

“I’m… not afraid.” He said slowly, hardly believing it himself.

“Hey, it’s not like we have to rush into anything, right?” Miguel said. “We can just hang out and do whatever. Just… don’t let me pressure you into anything.”

Robby scoffed. “Like you could. You are the virgin here, not me.”

* * *

It felt good, just being like this in this easy camaraderie. Robby hadn’t felt like that since Mark and even there there’d been awkwardness. He’d been shameless with others, but that had been a deliberate choice – here it felt like there was no need for it. They both laid there on the bed, both hard but neither acknowledging nor ignoring it, sharing secrets like school-girls.

“It happened to me with Sensei once.” Miguel confessed. “It was just the two of us when he started Cobra Kai and he’d spar with me. And it just, popped up out of nowhere.”

“You had a crush on my dad?”

Miguel shook his head. “It wasn’t like that. Just contact. Happens to other guys too.”

“So how did he take it?”

“What do you think?” Miguel said, laughing. “Murmured something about teenage boys and hormones and told me to jerk off before practice next time.”

Robby told him about his first ass-fucking a while later – not the whole details, just the bare bones.

“I was so scared it’d hurt that I had to get drunk.” He said “Had my first beer that day.”

“Did it hurt?” Miguel asked, concerned.

“No. I got prepped pretty well.” _Technically true, right? It hadn’t hurt until after. No need to spoil the mood with the bad stuff._ “But after what happened – I dunno how I’ll ever let a cock near my ass again.”

“Maybe I could help you with that – someday.” Miguel offered. “I mean, you could tell me how to do it right and I can get you there.”

Robby laughed. “You are a long way from that dude. You can’t even take your clothes off in front of anyone yet.”

He’d meant it as a joke – something to distract from the darkness he’d unintentionally brought up. But Miguel stood up at that, taking up the challenge.

“You think I won’t do it?” His hand at the collar, slightly pulling it up.

Point of no return. _Yeah, right. You passed that ages ago._

“I think you’re too pussy.”

Miguel pursed his lip in mock anger and pulled his collar halfway up his face. Then dropped it. “Nah… I don’t think so. You don’t get to see all this - ” he waved at his body. “ – unless you ask nicely.”

“I don’t beg.” Robby said cockily. “I make people beg.”

“Wow, cocky much?”

“Just the facts, man.” _This game, you are new to and I was a champion before you were even playing._ “I could make you beg for mercy.”

Miguel smirked. “Alright. Game on.” He started lifting his shirt up, but Robby grabbed his hand.

“Miguel - ” _Last chance to get off this train, Miggy._ “You gotta be sure.” _I won’t be like Roger, pushing him into something he doesn’t want._

Miguel slapped his hand away. “What? You pussy now?” He looked concerned for a fraction of second, but then saw the smirk on Robby’s face and started stripping.

It was nothing like Asher, the way he stripped – even though, back then Asher had been around the same age Miguel was now. _Same age as me too,_ Robby realized. There was none of the arrogance, the casual confidence, the practiced ease that Asher had had. Miguel acted confident, but Robby could see right through it. The challenging looks he kept throwing were gauging his reaction, but Robby had had enough practice to betray nothing. The slight hesitation, the desperate jerking when the sleeve got caught in his hand betrayed his inexperience. He almost tripped over his feet as he took his shoes off. He only fumbled slightly with his belt before pushing his jeans down a little too quickly. Asher had pulled them off slowly, Robby remembered, making a point of it. Miguel stood there in his dark green boxer-briefs, hands on his hips, erection tenting out. 

“Well?”

_Well, pretty awesome, actually. Why are you ashamed of all this?_ His muscles weren’t as big as Robby’s – and nowhere close to Roger or Asher – but they were lean and corded. You could practically see the strength in them – that they weren’t for show only. And he was ripped – hardly an ounce of fat visible anywhere. Miguel was clearly flexing, making a fist to tense up his forearms and biceps, sucking his stomach in to show off his six-pack, rolling his shoulders forward to make his pecs pop. His nipples were small and deep brown with tufts of hair under then. The rest of his upper body was smooth, except for the trail of hair running from his bellybutton into his underwear and there was a light coating of black hair on his legs. He’d tensed up his legs too, making the thigh and calf muscles stand out. He was so busy trying to make a good impression that he didn’t even reach down to adjust his erection.

_He wants something from me_ , Robby realized. _He wants me to reach out in awe and touch him. He wants me to take off his undies. He wants me to put his mouth on that dark spot forming in the front and suck. He’s holding his breath, flexing every muscle waiting for it._ Robby smirked. _Did you forget how this is played? I’m gonna make you beg. Let’s see how long you can hold your breath._

Not long. Miguel let it out in a huff, muscles going slack but still no less beautiful. “Well?” He repeated.

“Well?” Robby parroted, jerking his head towards his crotch. _You gotta take it all off._

Miguel pouted. He put his hands inside, adjusting and then cupping himself. With his other, he pulled down his waistband until they were down mid-thigh. Then he shook his hips, letting them slide down his legs, before stepping out of them. He stood there like that for a moment, hands covering his junk, gathering courage. Then he threw them up and thrust his hips forward with a “ta-daa”, cock waving in front of Robby’s eyes.

Robby knew exactly what to say. Miguel had given him more than enough time to think of the perfect response. “Meh… I’ve seen bigger.” He said, lips curling.

“Asshole!” Miguel said in mock indignation, hands coming down to cover himself again, but Robby caught them and pulled him forward.

Robby laughed, wrapping his arm around his waist as Miguel straddled him. He kissed him right below his chest, just above his abs and felt Miguel’s hand in his hair. Miguel’s cock was hard and leaking between them, poking Robby in the chest and leaving a stain there.

“You got nothing to worry about man!” He said, looking down and examining it. Like the rest of him, it was lean and long and veiny. Not as thick as Robby, he realized, but the head bulged and the whole thing curved upwards. _When he has me on my back, legs spread and thrusting in between, that thing is gonna nail my prostrate every single time._ He was uncut, with foreskin covering the head almost entirely. His balls were pretty big low-hangers and he’d clearly never thought of trimming himself. “Pretty sure you are bigger than me. Definitely longer.”

“Yeah?” Miguel looked proud. “You gonna show me? I showed you mine.”

“I think I’ll keep it on.” Robby smirked “Like you did the last time.”

“Dude…”

Robby laughed. “You gotta learn to be more chill than that. Get off. Let me show you how it’s done.”

Now Miguel was on the bed, stroking himself and Robby standing in front of. _Don’t break eye-contact._ He lifted his arm, ignoring the soreness in his body and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt. It was a little trick he’d learned to take off his shirt one-handed when his arm had been broken and it worked even better when he could straighten it out. He whipped off his shirt in a flash.

“Whoa!” Miguel said, impressed. “Nice move.”

Robby smirked, but Miguel was looking down, eyes roaming all over the creamy white skin. Robby resisted the urge to flex himself – _act cool –_ and ran his hand down his chest while he toed his sneakers off. He scratched under his nipple, drawing Miguel’s attention to it, then watched as his eyes followed the fingers trailing downwards. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and ran a thumb under the elastic of his underwear, lowering it slightly so his hipbones jutted out. He let it hang there, jeans looking like they’d fall off at any moment, but not actually moving. Miguel was watching him in rapt attention. Robby played with his treasure trail, running down from his belly button to the top of his trimmed pubes peeking out and subtly thrust his hips forward.

Miguel broke – grabbing him by the belt loops and pulling him forward, putting his lips on the lower stomach and kissing. His hands fumbled with the elastic, trying to pull the rest of the offending clothing off, but Robby laughed and grabbed them. So they dove inside, from the back, stroking and grabbing his ass.

_Point one to Robby Keene._

“Easy tiger.” Robby laughed, pushing his away by his shoulders and back onto the bed. “Time to show you how it’s done.”

Miguel’s eyes followed his gaze down to his crotch and looked up again, eager. “Really?”

Robby nodded and Miguel scooted back on the bed, laying down flat, head tilted back and eyes closed. _Does he really think I’m going straight for his cock?_ Robby wondered as he shucked off his jeans and socks. He kept his white briefs on, adjusting himself so that he bulged out. _He’s in for the treat of his life._

Robby knelt over Miguel, knees between his legs, arms on either side, face to face, but nothing actually touching. He knew Miguel could feel him there, feel the dip of the mattress, the shadow on the closed eyelids, the warmth from his body, the soft breath… he saw his face tense in anticipation, but didn’t move. He waited for Miguel to open his eyes and then immediately went for a kiss. Miguel’s lips parted under his to let his tongue in, exploring. _He can’t suck worth a damn, but he sure as hell is a great kisser._ Excited, but not to eager. Soft, but not sloppy. Robby moved his hips down, rubbing his clothed dick against Miguel’s – and then moved back as Miguel arched up for more contact. He did it again, wetting his underwear with the precum leaking out of the boy under him – and moved back when he arched. Then he did it again – and again – until Miguel let out a frustrated whine into his mouth.

Robby suppressed his smile and moved down, kissing his jaw, neck, chest – sucking but being careful not to leave any marks. He let his abs rub against Miguel’s cock shifting his hips to create more movement. He paid special attention to the nipples, swirling and pulling at the tufts of hair under them with his tongue. He felt Miguel’s hands on his shoulders, urging him downwards. _Impatient, are we?_ But Robby wouldn’t be hurried.

He ran a soothing hand down Miguel’s thigh while he made his way down almost lazily. He ignored the soft, breathy, moans, the bucking of hips, the “c’mons”, the pressure on his shoulders growing more urgent by the second. He licked his way down the abs, making them clench and flex. He licked up all the precum collecting there. He licked down the treasure trail, carefully turning his cock sideways, only touching the base. And then he sat up a little, admiring his handiwork.

Miguel made for a vision like this, lying down with his legs spread, one hand on Robby’s shoulder and the other grabbing the headboard. He had his eyes squeezed shut, face tense. Sweat beaded his forehead and his chest, barely threatening to roll down. His whole body relaxed and flexed in anticipation of what was to come. He let out the breath he was holding as Robby grabbed his cock and held it up straight.

Robby swallowed him whole in one go. He was practiced at this – smoothly working it in, relaxing his throat when he felt the head against the back of his throat. Miguel grabbed his head and pushed himself in deeper, bucking his hips up in the process and Robby let him. In and in, deeper into his mouth until the pubes ticked his nose. He took in a deep breath, which made Miguel buck harder.

“Shit! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Shit!” Miguel moaned out, not even trying to control himself.

Robby took the chance to put his hands under Miguel’s ass and lifting his legs over his shoulder. Miguel’s thighs wrapped around his neck immediately, almost putting him in a choke, but they loosened and rested against his back. Robby could feel Miguel’s feet almost flat on the surface, toes curling and digging into his back muscles. He was still sore from yesterday’s workout and the massaging movement almost made him groan – and then he realized he didn’t have to hold back and did groan around Miguel’s cock. And that made him whimper.

Robby breathed through his nose and kept sucking. He was expecting the signs soon enough and there they were. What he wasn’t expecting though was Miguel tapping his head.

“I’m – I’m…” Miguel tried to let out the warning. _Doesn’t he remember?_

Miguel pulsed in Robby’s mouth in empty orgasm as Robby’s thumb and forefinger pinched the base of his cock. He groaned loudly and bucked, but to no avail. He fell back slack and Robby let him out of his mouth with a pop. _He doesn’t even know what just happened,_ Robby thought as Miguel looked down on him in blank surprise. _He thinks he just came but it didn’t feel like cumming._ Robby looked back up, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

“Wha-? What the hell-?” He was panting, wheezing the words out. “What was – what the hell - ?”

“You didn’t beg.” Robby said. “I told you I’d make you beg.”

_And Robby Keene scores the second point as well._

Miguels head fell back with a groan and Robby went back to work. He took it easier this time, licking and sucking the head, slowly jacking him off. His free hand roamed the expanse of Miguel’s muscles, exploring, pressing, making mental notes of all the spots that made his breath catch and his body squirm. His tongue played under the skin, digging around, while his hand moved downwards, playing with the balls, rubbing the taint and then between the cheeks. He wouldn’t push in, not like this, but he knew that even rubbing around the rim could drive a guy wild.

Miguel didn’t disappoint. His breath was stuttering again, his body shaking, the moans coming out broken now. Robby looked up and saw him looking down at him with hooded eyes, something calculating in there. _Can’t have that?_ He sucked him deep again making his head fall back with a cry.

He was getting there again, much faster this time. Robby could feel the tremors, the asscheeks quivering and clenching around his exploring finger. He felt the balls clench up under his chin. _He’s not warning me this time,_ Robby thought. _Does he think that’s what gave him away the last time? Is this his plan? So much to learn…_

“C’mon!!” Miguel yelled out after the second denial. “How did you…? How did you know…?”

“Beg.” Robby smirked. “Beg for mercy and I’ll let you cum.”

Miguel’s eyes rolled back into his head. “Please. Please. Please. Have mercy.” He whispered.

_And that’s point three. Robby Keene takes the match._

He swallowed Miguel again and vacuumed his cheeks hard. He didn’t let up this time and he got Miguel across the finish line in less than fifteen seconds. He could feel hot salty cum hit the back of his throat as Miguel bucked like a bronco under him. He felt the thighs tighten around his neck again and for a moment, thought that Miguel would put him to sleep before he was finished shooting. _Worth it._ Then he felt them loosen and fall away as Miguel’s whole body went slack, his breathing still uneven.

Robby chuckled and moved upwards, lying down with his head on Miguel’s chest and his leg thrown across his thighs. He could hear the breathing evening out and the heart beating mile a minute. He played with Miguel’s cock, still hard, as he thought about how warm Miguel felt under him.

“Okay, you were right.” Miguel said hoarsely.

“About what?”

“About me sucking at… well, sucking.” He could feel Miguel smile. “I can’t compete with that.”

_Just takes practice,_ Robby thought, but he didn’t want to give Miguel any ideas. So he just kissed his chest and felt Miguel kiss his hair and run his hand on his back.

“Wait – did you just swallow me?” Miguel asked. “My cum, I mean?”

“Yeah.” Robby said tentatively. He wasn’t sure how Miguel would feel about that.

“Oh. That’s hot.” He went back to kissing his hair and rubbing his back.

* * *

They stayed there like that, for a while, until Miguel pressed a spot on Robby’s back that made him groan softly.

“You made the same noise before.” Miguel said, worried. “Did it hurt? Did I hurt you somehow?”

Robby looked up at him. “No – I’m just sore from yesterday’s workout.” He was still hard, he realized, cotton covered cock pressing into Miguel’s thigh.

Miguel was looking down on him, smirking. His hand moved up and pinched the base of Robby’s neck, making him moan. Miguel smiled. “My turn. And it’s payback time.”

“Wha-?” Robby felt Miguel turn him on his front and settle on his thighs. Warm hands pressed into his back making him groan again.

“This, I know how to do.” Miguel said, pressing again. “Maybe this time, I’ll make you beg.”

“Dream on.” Robby moaned out. “Tougher guys than you have tried and failed.”

Miguel wasn’t lying – he sure knew what he was doing this time. His fingers found all the right spots in the muscles, digging in, pressing in slow circles and loosening out the knots. He worked his way downwards and upwards again, making Robby breathe out and twitch with every press. His spent cock was still hot and heavy against Robby’s cloth covered cheeks, still leaking fluid and making it wet in a different spot every time Miguel shifted. He reached down his hands under him, squeezing and massaging the chest and ribs before digging into the abs.

“I’ve been sore before, so I know exactly where it hurts. And - ” He pressed into the sides hard and the pressure made Robby throw his head back. “- exactly how to make it feel better.” Miguel smirked. “You ready to beg yet?”

“You - unghh” Robby moaned. “You talk too much. You are never gonna win like this.”

Miguel gave him another retaliatory dig and got up. Hooking his fingers into the waistband of his briefs, Miguel pulled them down slowly until they were under his butt. His hands were back on the globes, squeezing and spreading.

“You know, with all you bragging, I didn’t think you’d still be wearing tighty-whities.” Miguel said above him.

“They are not tighty-whities.” Robby objected. “They are stylish and sexy briefs.”

“Whatever you have to tell yourself.”

Miguel pulled them off completely and did his legs next. He made his way up one kneading the muscles, up the calf, the thigh, before doing the other one. He was back on his thighs after, cock nestled between the ass-cheeks this time as he went to work on shoulders and arms.

“Feel good, doesn’t it?” Miguel asked as he rubbed his second bicep and made him moan. “Ready to give up yet?”

Robby turned to look at his. “Already told you, you talk too much. You really think you can get me there with just a massage?”

The taunt worked. _So easy._ Miguel gave him a determined look and started kissing the back of his neck. He moved his hips, still leaking and spreading cum between his buns. He made his way lower, sucking along the way, hands still exploring until he reached the target. He pressed his fingers deep into butt muscles and kissing the cheeks until they were sloppy with spit, before spreading them, looking at the exposed pucker.

“It’s okay.” Robby could feel him hesitate. “Really. It’s okay.”

Miguel didn’t need to be told twice. But he must have picked up a few tricks, because he didn’t go directly for the bulls-eye.

_Oh, so this he knows how to do?_ Robby thought as Miguel nibbled between them all the way down to his taint. He sucked in his balls – one each time – before licking his way back up again. He grabbed Robby’s hips, pulling him up and Robby got to his knees, resting on his arms and ass pushing back. Miguel went back in, licking around the rim before wriggling his tongue against the puckered entrance, trying to push in. Robby felt his hole unfurl around it.

_Well, he is no Roger,_ Robby thought. There was still hesitation here, a sense of caution. Not the quiet mocking confidence of being sure of what they were doing. Miguel looked up time and again, examining his work, thinking about what to do before eating him out again. And Robby found that he liked it better – it was hotter that he wasn’t putty in someone’s hands. And Miguel was definitely better at this than… _Huh? I have no one else to compare this to. Only Roger ever did this to me. And it’s pretty unfair to compare anybody to him._

“Fingers.” Robby moaned. “Use your fingers.”

He felt Miguel stop. “Are you sure? I mean really, this time.”

“Yess.” Robby replied. He almost said please, but then decided he wasn’t going to give an inch.

A blunt tip probed him gently, hesitantly, before pushing in deeper, past the ring of muscle and into the canal. The tongue was back, licking alongside it. Robby spread his legs wider, giving Miguel easier access and he felt his hand leave his cheek. His fist closed around Robby’s dick, hanging hard and leaking between his legs and it started stoking up and down. Robby pushed into it – “More.” A second finger joined the first.

“Feel around, look for a bump.” Robby remembered the words. He felt Miguel nod and explore and let out a loud moan to tell him when he found it. Miguel pressed again and rubbed.

He was pumping his hips now, thrusting into Miguel’s hand as two fingers scissored him open. They pumped in and out, rubbing against his prostrate. And the tongue was between his legs, sucking his balls, licking up his taint and down again.

_He has forgotten all about it – about making me beg,_ Robby realized. _I’m getting close and I’m telegraphing everything. I’m moaning, quivering, clenching, pushing my ass in his face and he is missing everything. He’s not even looking for the signs… and I’m close. So close…_

He gave one last warning groan before he spurted into Miguel’s hand, cum rolling down the fingers and down onto the mattress. He looked back to gloat but saw Miguel looking down at his spunk covered hand in curiosity. He licked them off tentatively.

“Tastes kinda sweet and salty.” He said. “What does this remind me of?”

“Raw egg, right?” Robby supplied, lying back down, putting his butt over where his cum was staining the sheets.

“Right…” This time, Miguel slid up to him, wrapping himself around him and kissing his cheek.

* * *

_So this is afterglow,_ Robby thought. Trey and Cruz couldn’t get their clothes back on fast enough after they were finished with Robby. And with Roger, it was Robby who’d always felt uncomfortable with being kept naked. But here and now, it didn’t seem to matter.

_I wasn’t afraid this time,_ he realized with a start. _Not when his cock was between my cheeks, not when he spread me to take a good look, not when he licked me sloppy open and not when he pushed his fingers in. And that fear was always there – always. Of being held down as someone forces their way inside. Even with Roger it was there every single time._

_It’s because you are older._

_No – I was afraid of Miguel doing just that a few months ago. And it did happen with those guys. I should be more afraid and I am – I still get nightmares. But not this time. I didn’t even think of it this time. Why?_

“What?” Miguel asked and Robby realized he’d been staring at him.

_Should I tell him? Nah… too sappy._

“I was just thinking…” Robby shook his head. “… that I win. Both rounds.”

Miguel’s mouth dropped open as he remembered. “Fuck you!”

_Someday. Maybe. Someday._


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex in this one - just plot progression. If you are into that kind of thing...

Robby made his way slowly through the koi pond and towards the balance board. _Mr. LaRusso really needs to clean this thing._ He gingerly got on the circular platform, on his hands and knees first and then, finding his balance on his feet. _Alright, it seems easier this time._ Before, he’d been on it with Sam. He’d needed to sense her, feel the subtle shifting under his feet and adjust his weight accordingly. With just one person though – it seemed like it should be easier than skateboarding.

“This supposed to be hard?” He said, turning towards Mr. LaRusso on the bank

“Just wait for it.” Mr. LaRusso replied with a smug grin.

It was time to learn the Drum Technique – an advanced Miyagi Do move, but this time, with Mr. LaRusso’s own variation. The concept itself was simple – a violent twist of your upper body, dodging or parrying your opponent’s attack, while returning with an attack of your own from the other side, using rotation to gather force. Robby had gotten the basic move in one day.

But the timing here was everything – move too early and the opponent could adjust his angle. Too late and you get hit. And with Mr. LaRusso’s variation, you also had to move your body out of the way, while keeping your feet planted to the ground. It had to be a subtle shuffle-slide that allowed you to dodge with minimal movement while maintaining the strength of your own attack.

Robby got the idea, but he didn’t see how the balance board was supposed to help. He could practice moving on it all day without falling off and Mr. LaRusso was too far away to actually throw any punches.

“Oh, another thing.” Mr. LaRusso said. “Anthony is going to help us with practice today.”

Shit. This _was_ going to be hard. That little punk never got off the iPad unless it was to spread some misery. Robby could see him come out of the dojo, lugging a piece of equipment.

“Ready?” Mr. LaRusso asked, after Anthony set up the pitching machine aimed at him. Robby took his stance and nodded. “Okay, let him have it.”

The first paintball hit him squarely on the chest, covering him in blue and knocking him back on his ass. And then into the water. He sputtered as he resurfaced and found all three LaRussos laughing.

This was more than hard, it was impossible. Mr. LaRusso was using paint-filled balls, smaller than tennis balls, that burst on impact. So if Robby blocked them or parried too hard, he got splashed. If he moved too much to dodge, he lost his balance and fell into water. If he mistimed it, the next one would come too fast and splash him. He barely got two out of the first ten right, dodging one and redirecting the second gently enough that it didn’t burst on him.

He started getting a hang of it after falling into the water for what felt like the hundredth time. He was getting a feel for moving on the platform, instinctively reacting to the turns while managing to focus on the incoming projectiles. He wasn’t falling into the water now and he was dodging better with less movement. _I’m doing it. I’m finally doing it._

“We’re out.” Anthony said, with a hint of disappointment.

“Alright. Good job, Robby.” Mr. LaRusso smiled at him and he didn’t feel the cold anymore. “We’ll do it again tomorrow. Faster, next time.”

“Robby, that was amazing.” He heard a voice say softly, in awe, and turned towards it. Johnny.

_What is he doing here?_ Johnny had come to the LaRusso house a few times, to ask Mr. LaRusso’s advice about what he was teaching and if there was anything wrong with it. And few other times to check in on Robby, to ask him how he was doing or if he’d be willing to spend some time with him. That had been annoying – he’d told his dad to stay away until he fixed the Kreese mess, but he wasn’t listening. And he’d never shown up to the dojo before. _How long has he been there? How much did he see? Is he trying to steal Mr. Miyagi’s techniques to teach to his students? Can’t he just let me have this?_

His dad was looking at him oddly as he offered him a hand out of the pond. Faintly, he remembered seeing that look before, but couldn’t quite put a finger on it. What was that smile? That nodding for no reason? Was he… proud? No, that didn’t make any sense. He had never been proud of him before – not even when Robby had worked his way through multiple opponents to reach the finals in the tournament. He had just glared at him and told his students to kick his ass. His dad had never liked him learning from Mr. LaRusso, so why would he now?

Robby just frowned at him, confused, and went in to change.

* * *

No, they were NOT running a dojo together. Mr. LaRusso was adamant about that. The Miyagi-Do legacy was sacred, a gift from his mentor and he wouldn’t let Johnny or anyone else appropriate or alter any of it to suit their purpose. He’d already made that mistake once by taking in a full dojo, even though he knew that the tradition was to only have one or two students at a time. He was never doing something like that again.

But… Johnny needed space. The parking lot behind his building wasn’t enough and he couldn’t afford to rent elsewhere. So sure, Mr. LaRusso would allow him the use of Miyagi house. A dojo was more than just the four walls, after all. But there were rules – no one was to mess with Mr. Miyagi’s stuff, not the pictures on the wall or the hangings or the rock garden or the bonsais; it all stays the way it is. And Johnny’s students would clean up after themselves. And if any of those punks broke stuff or vandalized the place again, so help him God…

And sure, this would make it easier for Mr. LaRusso to look in from time to time – to give his input on Johnny’s lessons. They’d have separate timings – Mr. LaRusso worked all day after all, so he’d train Robby and Sam in the mornings or late evenings. Johnny would have the rest of the afternoon to figure his timing out. And ofcourse, Robby and Sam could go in to practice at any time. They’d simply be two dojos sharing a space. And Johnny’s students were his own – the Miyagi Dos wouldn’t interfere with their training. If they saw a problem, they’d tell Johnny and he’d handle his students.

And there were students now – more than two. One after the other, they started coming. Aisha was first, after she finally convinced her parents to lift the karate ban. A tiny kid called Bert came next. Then a guy Johnny called “virgin”. Chris decided to give it another shot. And with him, came some of the other kids who’d shifted to Miyagi Do before.

They weren’t the only ones. Mitch showed up one day, half of his face purple with bruises. Kreese was getting more intense day by day, pushing his students harder, to be more cruel and he just couldn’t take it anymore. Two more Cobras showed up a while later with the same story. Not the guys who’d attacked Robby though and he was thankful for that. He didn’t know how he’d have handled Johnny training _them_ again.

Tory was a complete surprise. From what little he’d seen of her, Robby had thought that she was just crazy enough to follow Kreese to the ends of the earth. But she’d seen something or heard about something back there that had shaken her to the core. She wouldn’t say – she still wasn’t a snitch – but it was _bad._ Robby had a sneaking suspicion about what it might be, but he kept that to himself. She wouldn’t apologize to Sam though, Tory was stubborn about that. She had stood up for herself back then and she did not regret it even a little. And she wouldn’t say the words she didn’t mean just to please Johnny.

That was Johnny’s ironclad rule – any former Cobras were welcome back but they had to make things right with Miyagi Dos. Apologize and let go of any old grudges. There would be no more feuds, no more bad blood, no more provocations. They either made things right or they could walk out the door. Tory chose the latter – she didn’t need this. She could just go back to kick-boxing.

_The plan is working,_ Robby thought – even though it hadn’t been much of a plan. More of an outline or a vague notion. But it was working. Kreese was being pushed and he was showing his true colors, driving off his own students one by one. If things kept going this way, he’d have no students left to enter in the All-Valley and maybe they could win without fighting at all. And it’d be over.

As long as Johnny kept his word about being a better teacher, that was.

* * *

Robby sort of attended one of his lessons, one day. Not exactly – he was working out at the punching bag only half-listening while Johnny was holding the class with his students neatly lined up in rows.

“What does a Cobra do when threatened?” Johnny yelled.

“STRIKE FIRST!” They replied in unison. Robby rolled his eyes. _Here we go again. Looks like he hasn’t learned –_

“WRONG!!” Johnny shouted. “Demetri. What does a Cobra do when threatened?”

Demetri looked confused. “Um… strike last?”

Johnny slapped his forehead. “Just… tell them what you told me the other day.”

“Oh, right.” Demetri’s face cleared up. “See – the cobras are not naturally aggressive, okay. They tend to avoid confrontation. But when they can’t avoid it, they rear up about half their body off the ground, they spread their hood and they hiss. It’s an intimidation tactic to make them look bigger and more dangerous than they are. So they can scare off their attacker without having to…”

“CORRECT!” Johnny interrupted him. “Cobras don’t strike first or strike last. They only strike as the last resort. But before it comes to that, they try to intimidate their enemy into backing off.”

“Rattlesnakes have a similar defense mechanism, only theirs is in the - ” Demetri continued.

“Demetri! We get the point.” Johnny shut him up. “Today’s lesson is about spreading your hood. Intimidating your enemies into backing off without a fight.” Johnny looked around, thinking. “Does any of you know Lynn?”

Robby was listening intently now, having given up on the punching bag. _Never heard of a Lynn before. A former student?_ Apparently not, since most of the students were looking around confused as well.

“The homeless lady who hangs around the dojo?” Miguel asked.

“Yes.” Johnny said. “Does any of you think she can take one of you in a fight?”

The students shook their heads.

“Has any of you ever approached her? Talked to her?” They all shook their heads again, looking a little ashamed now. “Why not?”

_Is he trying to make them ashamed of not being nice to some homeless woman?_ Robby wondered. _Well, it’d teach them to be nicer but…_

“Because she looks like a witch.” Bert answered. “She has these crazy eyes and…”

“CORRECT!” Johnny yelled. “That’s her defense mechanism. She freaks people out so they are too scared get near here. That is what you’ll learn today. It’s not enough to be a badass – being a badass just puts a target on you back. You need to be a crazy badass. Someone people would be too freaked out to fight.”

Johnny studied their faces as the lesson sank in.

“Just to be clear, you are only _acting_ crazy. Just to be intimidating, alright. Don’t actually go crazy. You have to be in control all the time.” He looked at them to make sure they understood this point. “Alright. Pair up and show me your best cobra hoods.”

They started pairing up, only to realize that they didn’t actually know what they were supposed to do.

“Just – one person tries to attack while the other one does whatever they can think of to freak them out into not attacking.” Johnny explained. “Show me your hoods.”

“You know, the Pufferfish also does something similar, blowing up upto…” Demetri started up again.

_Dude, are you trying to get your ass kicked?_

The rest of the class was funny. Comical to the point of being embarrassing and Robby did his best not to laugh.

Miguel took the Crane Kick stance, spreading his arms high above him. ( _Hey! That’s a Miyagi thing_ ). But Aisha just swept his leg out from under him. (“Seen that a thousand times”).

Aisha, in turn, licked her lips, pushed her breasts out and said in her most sultry voice, “Come on big boy! Show mama what you got.” That worked – Miguel was too creeped out by her coming on to him to do anything.

Bert pulled a Scrappy-Do – waving his fists and yelling “Come at me, bro! Come at me!”.

Someone else yelled out like Tarzan, banging their chest.

Chris flubbed it completely – he tried to use his naturally big size to make himself look bigger, but he was too shy to actually do anything crazy.

Demetri won this exercise, atleast in Robby’s opinion. He played at this strength of being too annoying. Every time his opponent took an attacking stance, Demetri said “No! No! No! You are doing it all wrong.” and went on to instruct them on the correct way of attacking. He still ended up on his back, but Robby figured that in real life, people would be too weirded out by this to actually do anything.

* * *

Miguel was still Johnny’s best student in all else though. And Robby suppressed the twinge of jealousy he felt every time he thought about it. Why would that bother him? It’s not like he wanted to train with Johnny – he was more than happy with Miyagi-Do. And he didn’t trust Johnny yet either – he _wanted_ Johnny to keep his distance and he got annoyed every time he tried to force his way into his life.

And Miguel was their best hope against Kreese anyway. He’d won the All-Valley last time and he could do it again. Last time, Robby had made the excuse of his injured shoulder to himself, but the school fight had proven that Miguel was stronger. And Johnny’s challenge to Kreese was about training the strongest student, after all. But it was more than that. Robby knew that Kreese knew that Miguel could win – and that put pressure on him to train his students harder. To push them harder. That’s what was happening now and why all these kids were quitting his dojo.

But it wouldn’t be enough if Kreese could put even one student against Miguel. If that happened, then Miguel simply had to win. That would show everyone that despite his best efforts, Johnny can train stronger students than Kreese. But if Kreese’s student won, they’d lose. He’d simply end up getting more and more new students.

Robby knew all this and hoped that Miguel got it too. He just _had_ to win.


	11. Chapter 11

“Ummmm….” Miguel moaned.

It wasn’t a good moan. Sounded like – no, not painful but… uncomfortable. Robby could feel him squeeze around his fingers, trying to push him out.

“You okay?” He asked, looking up. Miguel’s face was scrunched up in discomfort as well.

“Yeah… fine.” Miguel replied, breathing a little tight. “Just go on.”

Robby adjusted the legs over his shoulders and pushed upwards, almost bending Miguel in half. His cock was going soft, so Robby took him in his mouth again and sucked it back hard. And with his two fingers inside him, Robby looked around for Miguel’s sweet spot.

_It’s okay. It’s always feels weird the first time someone else has fingers up your ass,_ Robby reassured himself. Atleast Miguel’s first time wasn’t going to be as bad as Robby’s. He’d made sure of that with a lot spit and lube and gentle massaging. And Miguel had asked for this. He wanted to experience what it felt like.

“Ungh…” Miguel moaned again as Robby found it, still uncomfortable. “I-Is that it?”

Robby pressed the bump again to be sure, making Miguel twitch. “I think so.” He said.

“Oh…” Miguel sounded disappointed. So was Robby. This was not the reaction he’d been looking for. _Did I do something wrong?_ No – he had made Miguel moan in ecstasy with his tongue. But as soon as the fingers went in Miguel had grown uncomfortable, even though he’d insisted he was fine.

Robby pressed down again and Miguel shifted his hips, as if resisting the urge to escape. _Time to end this._

“I don’t think this is for you.” Robby said, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the sheets.

Miguel let out a relieved breath, his abs finally relaxing. But he looked ashamed when he opened his eyes and looked at Robby.

“I don’t know what happened.” He said. “I was liking it so much. I loved it when you kissed your way down. And the pushing your tongue. And the blowing. And I loved it when you used your finger, y’know. When you just pushed in a little with the tip. But… as soon as you got past the ring…”

“Yeah, I felt that too.” Robby agreed, rubbing his stomach. “Guess everyone has different stuff that works for them. You don’t have to force yourself to like it. It’s fine.”

But Miguel wasn’t fine. Not even when Robby laid beside him, kissing his chest and stroking his dick. Robby could practically feel his thoughts racing.

“Maybe if we use a different lube.” Miguel suggested. “I’ve heard they have a type that’s supposed to relax the area. Or… or maybe we use some toy…”

“Dude, would you chill?” Robby smiled. “It’s not like I’m dying to fuck you, okay? Maybe you are just a natural top and I like the stuff you do to me. This is simply not for you and that’s okay.”

“It’s not just that…” Miguel shook his head. “It’s like… when I’m touching you there, the sounds you make, the way you react – it’s fireworks going inside you. It looks like it feels awesome and I wanted to feel like that. But this just felt weird.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I can make you feel awesome in other ways.” Robby turned Miguel’s face towards him. _You know that’s true._ “And maybe we can try some other time, when you are more comfortable. So it’s cool, okay?”

Miguel smiled back and him and pulled him in for a kiss. He grabbed his ass and pulled him closer, rubbing their dicks together. They moved like that, bodies undulating in steady rhythm until they heard the door slide open.

“Robby, you in there?” It was Sam and she was already in the room. “You wouldn’t believe this new thing Moon is…. WHAT THE HELL?”

_Shit. Shit. Shit. I forgot to lock the door. I thought we were alone and I completely forgot._ They both jumped apart and hurriedly stood up. Robby covered himself with a pillow and Miguel snatched it right away, covering himself. So Robby picked up another one.

“Sam, it’s not what it looks like.” Of all the dumb cliches.

Sam looked at them, open-mouthed, unblinking. She blinked once and turned to leave.

“Sam! Wait!” _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Robby picked the jeans off the floor and stumbled into them, barely bothering to zip himself up. “Stay here!” He told Miguel before rushing out after Sam.

“Sam! Please wait!” He begged, catching up to her. “Just let me explain, okay?”

She turned around, looked at him and averted her eyes, covering them with one hand. “Dude!” She waved at him with another.

She was right. He hadn’t even tucked himself in properly and his ass was practically hanging out.

“Just wait here, please?”

She nodded without looking and Robby rushed back in. Miguel was pacing nervously inside in his t-shirt and boxers. “This is bad, right?” He asked when Robby came in. “What did she say?”

“I’ll talk to her. I’ll figure this out.” Robby wished he felt as confident as he sounded. Then he looked back at Miguel. “Dude, put some pants on.”

“You are wearing them.” He replied.

_Oh._ He’d picked up Miguel’s by mistake. No wonder they didn’t fit right. Robby fumbled out of them and snatched up the underwear Miguel held out. He put the rest of his clothes on hurriedly, haphazardly. He knew he must look ridiculous, clothes not set right, hair in disarray like… well, like they were just caught in a compromising position. _You think?_

Sam was sitting on a pool chair when he got out, stubbornly not looking at him.

“Sam… what you saw…” _Real smooth, Keene. You have no idea how to explain it to her, do you?_

Sam shook her head and held up her hand. “It’s none of my business.” She seemed to think about it some more. “My two ex-boyfriends are having sex! That sounds like my business, doesn’t it?”

“Don’t tell anyone.” Robby pleaded. “Let’s just talk about it first.”

“Would you give me a minute to wrap my head around this?” She looked at him angrily.

Okay, he could do that. He could give her time to adjust. And that would give him time to figure out his own arguments.

“Okay – first thing.” Sam asked after a bit. “How long has this been going on?”

_Since three guys held me down in the locker-room and fucked me._ “Since he started tutoring me. We talked about sex and it just kinda happened.” It wasn’t a complete lie – that was when they’d actually gotten closer.

Sam nodded. “So I was like your beard? For both of you?”

“No, it wasn’t like that at all.” _She had to know that sexuality was a spectrum, right?_ “You know what I – what we felt for you was real right? You felt it too.” She nodded, considering.

“I just – I’ve always liked both boys and girls, but I just didn’t see a reason to bring it up.” He continued, hoping Sam would understand. “And Miguel – he says he hasn’t felt like that about any other guy.”

Sam seemed to take it in. “So, he is Robbysexual?”

_Robbysexual? I like the sound of that._ “It’s not like that. We are not dating or anything. It’s just, two guys messing around.”

“Oh, please.” Sam scoffed. “Girls watch porn too, you know? I know what “guys messing around” looks like and that wasn’t that. That looked like… like making love.”

Robby scoffed back. “It’s just sex, alright. Just some harmless fun.” Sam looked at him skeptically. “Look, girls get caught up in feelings and stuff, but it’s different for guys. We can have some harmless fun without bringing emotions into it.”

Sam wasn’t buying it. “I know some guys can. But Miguel isn’t like that. And neither are you.”

_You don’t know me. You don’t know the things I’ve done. If only you knew…_

“Are you really gonna tell me that there are no feelings here?” Sam continued. “That you are just friends with benefits?”

“Yes.” Robby insisted. Then he thought about it. “Maybe. I don’t know. It’s complicated, okay? There is history here. And other stuff that’s going on. I just want to keep this simple.”

“Is it because he broke your arm?” Sam asked. “You are still a little upset about that?”

_Not even a little. But that is something she’d understand._ “A little. There is a lot more that… that I don’t know how to share.”

“Okay. I get it. I think it’s pretty stupid – if you two like each-other then you should just get over it and start dating. But - ” She held up her hand as Robby tried to speak. “I’ll let you figure that out. And I won’t tell anyone. Not even dad.”

Robby sighed in relief and sank back into the chair. _Good. Alteast something went right today._ He finally ran a hand through his hair, straightening them.

“So, what does this mean for us?” Sam asked.

_Crap._ He hadn’t even thought about that in ages. He had told Sam to sort her feelings out – to get over Miguel. He had told her that maybe they could try again after she did. And then he’d gone ahead and started fucking Miguel himself.

“You told me to sort out my feelings about Miguel.” Sam said, looking intently. “And I have. Right now, I’m a hundred percent sure I don’t have any feelings for him.”

Robby nodded, looking down.

“I thought you were waiting for me to tell you that.” She continued. “So we could start back up again. But you don’t want that anymore, do you?”

Robby shook his head, ashamed. _I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lead you on, to leave you hanging like that. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I wasn’t thinking about you._

“Oh, thank God.” It was Sam’s turn to sink back in the chair with relief. “I had no idea how to tell you!”

Robby looked up surprised. “Huh?”

“Look, I thought about us a lot too and I think we work better as friends.” She said. “I really did like you and I did like you like that, but… I don’t feel like that anymore. I just…”

“…got over me.” Robby finished.

“I felt so guilty. I thought you were waiting for me to say something and I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t want to lead you on, but I also didn’t want to let you down. But if you are with Miguel now… Oh, what a relief.”

Robby couldn’t help but smile. _That worked out. And way better than I could’ve expected._ And he didn’t mind Sam knowing. Not about this.

“So are you dating anyone?” Robby asked. _Okay, things could be normal now._

“Well, since you asked.” Sam smiled coyly. “There is someone. We are not dating, but we talked a few times at the Country Club. And I think I have a crush. And I think he wants to ask me out too.”

“Who?” Robby was curious now.

“Xander Stone.”

_Xander Stone? Where have I heard that name before?_

“Xander Stone?” Miguel said incredulously from the door. He’d been listening in all along. “You can’t go out with him. That dude’s a phony.”

“He’s NOT!” Sam said indignantly. “He’s sweet and polite and - ”

“- And a phony.” Miguel insisted.

“Wait – is Xander the guy from the tournament?” Robby said, remembering. “The one with the speech and the crazy mom?”

“She’s not crazy – she’s enthusiastic.” Sam defended.

“Yeah – that’s him. The one with the crazy mom.” Miguel added.

“I think I’m with Miguel on this.” Robby said apologetically. “You don’t want anything to do with crazy moms. And what was with that speech?”

“He was trying to make a good impression on people.” Sam said stiffly. “He is running for class president and he plans on running for office in the future. He has an image to maintain.”

“You want to date a politician?” Robby was aghast. “Sam – you can’t. You’ll end up like one of those women on TV who just stand there and smile.”

“Yeah Sam, think about your future.” Miguel agreed. “You have so much to offer. Don’t end up a politician’s wife.”

“You know what?” Sam stood up angrily and gave them both a nasty-sweet smile. “I think I liked it better when you two were fighting over me.”

She turned around and stormed off into the house without another word.

* * *

The rules were Amanda’s idea. Or atleast, she’d given Mr. LaRusso the idea. He figured out the details himself.

Kreese wasn’t losing students anymore and Mr. LaRusso was sure that the tournament wouldn’t be the end of it. He’d won against Kreese that way twice before and yet, here they were, back at it again. Win or lose, once Johnny’s challenge was dealt with, he’d turn his attention back to them. And he liked to play dirty – he knew the rules and he knew how to get around them. He knew how to beat the system.

But Daniel _was_ the system, Amanda reminded him. Or atleast, a part of it. If he didn’t like the way Kreese played, then all he needed to do was make new rules.

Mr. LaRusso practiced his speech for the committee meeting all of the day before. “We are pillars of this community… need strict standards… protect our children… nurture talent… save them from bad influences…” And the motion passed unanimously. Robby went over them afterwards and most of them seemed pretty sensible.

All participants must be from the local talent pool. This was about nurturing local talent, so athletes who’d competed at State or National level before weren’t allowed. Otherwise it’d become a competition between the richest dojos to see who could hire the most expensive one to fight for them.

Participants were required to wear some protective gear now – not full padding, that would restrict the motion, but headgear, protective cups and elbow and knee-pads.

The students would be judged on their conduct as well. Unsportsmanlike behavior would not only lead to disqualification but also to being barred from competing in the tournament again.

No one would win the tournament through default. If one of the finalist is too injured to fight, the tournament would be suspended and the match would be held at a later date.

Dojos and teams would be judged on their conduct as well. It was the three-strikes rule. If there were three instances of unsportsmanlike behavior from a particular dojo, then all students from that dojo would be disqualified immediately and it’d be banned from competing for the next five years. (Kreese liked to have his weaker students sacrifice themselves so that his star pupil could advance. So this rule would really chafe his balls.)

And finally, the committee had absolute power to re-examine it’s decisions and even rescind the championship at a later date. If they saw evidence of cheating or any other unacceptable behavior at a later date, they could take back the victory and unanimously decide to ban the dojo from competing.

The new rules were being sent to all dojos as prospective participants – you got a copy when you registered - and Mr. LaRusso wished he could see Kreese’s face when he read them. He was confident that all this would really put a damper on Kreese’s plotting, but Robby figured it was more than that. This would frustrate him, make him angry and when monsters got angry…

Surprisingly enough, Johnny agreed with all of them. Robby had been sure he’d crib about all the “coddling” and turning kids into pussies. But he'd nodded and said that keeping kids on the right path was the priority.

* * *

“Mr. LaRusso, I want to enter the tournament too.” Robby said to him the day after.

Mr. LaRusso frowned and sighed. Miyagi-Do wasn’t about winning trophies. He’d wanted the same thing as a teenager and it’d driven a wedge between him and his Sensei. Also, Amanda would never allow it. Besides, like Robby said, this was a fight between Johnny and Kreese and Robby entering the tournament would only make him a target.

Robby knew all that and more. And yet…

“This isn’t about winning for me. I know that Miguel has to win this one for us, but… I feel like there is target on my back already.” _Well, more like a bullseye on my ass._ “The guys that came after me, they did that because they thought I was vulnerable. And they probably think I still am. Even if we win, they could come after me again. But if I prove to them that I’m tough again…”

“Robby, you are tough. You are stronger than before.” Mr. LaRusso reassured him. “If they come at you, you can handle it. But you don’t need to prove that to anyone.”

_But I want to. I want to prove myself. To show them that they didn’t break me. How do I explain this to him without telling the whole truth?_

“Robby is right. He should participate” Amanda said from the door.

Robby wasn’t expecting support from that corner – he’d figured he’d need a whole new strategy to convince her.

“Are you sure?” Mr. LaRusso asked. “I thought we agreed that Miyagi-Do should stay out of this.”

“Yes, but this is different.” She replied. “Things with Johnny might be okay, but there are still a lot of his old students out there and Sam told me that they are still itching for a fight. Robby can compete in a safe environment and if he shows them how good he is, that might serve as a deterrent for the future. They might think twice before starting any fights.”

Mr. LaRusso nodded slowly and Robby felt lighter.

Johnny approved of the idea as well, though it wasn’t like Robby cared about it. “It’s just a competition, right? Robby is good. He should get to show that off.”

Sam didn’t care either way. “That’s a pissing contest for boys. If you want in, go for it.”

But Miguel… ofcourse he would be concerned. He knew the truth after all.

* * *

“You are really sure right?” He asked, his arms around Robby’s waist. “Like, surely sure.”

“For the hundredth time dude, I’m sure.” Robby replied, trying to focus on Miguel’s lips on his back instead.

“Those guys will most likely be there. Doesn’t that freak you out?”

“That’s why I have to do this.” Robby explained. “I need to show them that what they did didn’t matter to me. It didn’t make me scared of them. And that they can’t do it again. I thought you’ve get that.”

“I do. It’s just…” Miguel kissed his shoulder, right where Hawk had kicked him. “I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

Robby laughed. “Who knows? Maybe we’ll end up facing each-other in the finals. And maybe I’ll end up winning this time.” He wouldn’t, he knew that. Miguel was stronger and Robby could feel the strength in the arms around him, in the chest against his naked back. They both knew it.

“If that happens, I’ll let you win.” Miguel was smiling against him.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Robby said indignantly. “I don’t need a pity win. I can kick your ass anytime I want.”

Miguel laughed and threw him on the bed. Then jumped on top of him, straddling his thighs and pinning his shoulder, slowly moving the tip of his cock over Robby’s.

“Think you can take me, tough guy?” He smirked down at him. “I know all your weak spots now. Like here” he dug his fingers under Robby’s armpit. “Or here.” At the juncture of the neck and shoulder. “Or here.” Under him, right on the inward curve of his spine. “Or here.” Between his legs.

Robby moaned and arched upwards. He loved it when Miguel did his to him. “I know all your moves now.”

“Not even close. You don’t even know the half of it.” _Just wait until I’m squeezing the cum out of you with my ass._

“Hey, maybe we could do this in the finals.” Miguel leaned down. “Rip each-others gis off right there on the mat and get each-other off with everybody looking. Completely change the game.”

Robby pictured it. Somehow, it didn’t seem as shameful with Miguel right there with him.

“Would you like that? Taking me in front of everyone?” Robby smirked. “Putting me on my knees in front of everyone? Spreading my ass? Spearing me with your cock? Showing everyone what a -”

“ – Robby.” There was a warning in his voice now. His smile was gone and his face was cold. _Right, don’t talk about yourself like that._

“You started this fantasy.” Robby said, annoyed.

“I don’t like treating you like that even in my head.” Miguel replied.

Robby sighed. Maybe this was something they’d never agree on. Or atleast, not until Robby told him the whole truth. And he wasn’t sure he could ever do that. Ever bear to see the disgust and contempt in those eyes.

So instead, he just smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. “Sorry, my mouth just runs away with me sometimes.” He kissed the pouted lips until they turned into a smile again. “You on the other hand, talk too much. Think you can put that mouth to better use?”

Miguel smiled eagerly and started kissing down his chest. Robby still refused to “train” him – but he was figuring it out, mostly by trying to imitate him. He wasn’t good yet, but he was better. He still couldn’t take him in completely, he still slobbered too much and he still couldn’t get the suction just right. But now he kept his teeth out of the way and used his hands and tongue more effectively. And it still felt better to Robby than Roger’s had after a while. At first, he’d figured that Miguel’s inexperience was a new experience in itself and that’s why he’d loved it – but then he’d loved all his “practice” sessions as well. As sloppy as Miguel’s technique was, it always felt more right than Roger's skillful tongue ever did.

Not this time, though. This time, Robby was too in his head to enjoy it. He laid there, staring and the ceiling, making all the breathy sounds and hip movements, but his mind was elsewhere. _Should I stop him? No, he’ll feel like he has done something wrong and get upset._ Miguel was too focused on getting it right to notice, anyway.

_This isn’t right. You are lying to him. Not telling him is the same as lying and he deserves to know. This isn’t just messing around anymore – maybe it never was. It’s getting serious and it’s not going to last, so end it before he gets hurt._

_But I want him…_

_Yes, that’s what always makes things worse. You wanting things you don’t deserve, things you shouldn't have and not thinking about anyone else._

_But he wants me too – I can feel it._

_He wants who he thinks you are because he doesn’t know the truth. So either tell him and take your chances or end this._

Robby didn’t even notice his orgasm approaching his time. He completely forgot to warn Miguel and spewed into his mouth. Miguel swallowed about half of it, but the rest dribbled out the corner and slid down Robby’s cock. It felt weak and unsatisfying this time. Robby looked down to see Miguel staring oddly at him. _Right, I need to do him next._

“Better.” Robby forced a smile on his face. “C’mere. Let me show you how to do it properly.”

But Miguel was backing off, his erection already flagging. He looked hurt.

“You didn’t want this. Not this time. You weren’t in the mood.”

“Sure I did.” Robby was confused now. “I asked you for it.”

“But you didn’t _want_ it.” Miguel insisted. “You should’ve said something.”

_Does he think he forced himself on him somehow?_

“Miguel – you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I know that. You did.” Miguel replied. “If I do something wrong or if you feel uncomfortable for some reason or if you just don’t feel like it – you should just say that. Even if we are in the middle of it.”

_What is he talking about? That’s not how it works. That’s never how it works. Once you start something, you gotta see it to the end._

_Or maybe he is talking about himself. Maybe he wanted to stop but felt like he couldn’t._

“Miguel, I’m sorry if I hurt you…” _How? How did I mess it up? Please, just tell me._

“You didn’t hurt _me_ , dumbass, you were hurting yourself.” Miguel said. Dimly, Robby realized that there was irony in those words. “This – this -” Miguel’s face cleared up suddenly. “This is how it works for you, isn’t it? Even before what happened that day. Someone does something with you that you are not sure about – but you just let it happen anyway. And then you feel bad about it – you think you messed up somehow. But then you feel like you can’t stop it and then let it happen again.” Miguel nodded to himself. “That’s why you think about yourself like that…”

Robby sat there cold and unmoving. No-one had ever seen through him this completely. Not even Roger. _He knows. He sees now. He knows what I am. I can’t – I can’t look at him. I can’t face him._

“Robby, we shouldn’t do this again.” Miguel sat down beside him. Robby nodded. He’d expected that. _Even now he is being kind. Anyone else would’ve just pushed me aside and walked out._

“Atleast, not until you figure out if you really want this.”

Robby looked up at him at that. There was no disgust there. Just kindness. And a sad smile.

_But I really do want this. Really._

“Look, I know you think you want this. But I think you needed it more. And that’s not the same. And I feel like I took advantage of that. No – I know I didn’t mean to, but maybe I did.” Miguel looked more determined now. “So this is how it’s gonna work. Next time, you’ll come to me. You’ll ask – no, you’ll beg me to have sex with you. You’ll tell me that you want this – that you want me. And then we’ll do whatever you want. Okay?”

Robby nodded. _That won’t happen. That’ll never happen. I was just thinking about how to let you go and you did it for me. Thanks for that. You are free of me now and I won’t drag you back in._


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the Tournament.

_He’s not focusing. He’s not focusing._

“Focus Miguel.” Robby yelled from the sidelines, clapping his hands. “Kick his ass.”

Miguel gave him the barest of glances and a nod before turning back to Hawk.

It was fine. It was all fine. They were still neck to neck, two points each, even though Hawk had won the last two. But it was okay. Miguel would recover and he’d win this and…

…And it wouldn’t be good enough. Kreese would lose this round, but he won’t be finished. And he would come back again. But it’d probably give them some breathing time and maybe come up with a new plan.

* * *

Robby felt like they already lost before the tournament even started. His plan – or rather, his hope – had been that Kreese would end up losing all his students before this day came. He hadn’t. He still had five students left – with Hawk being his dojo’s main contender. Surprisingly, the three guys who’d… attacked him had quit as well. They weren’t participating, either with Kreese or any other dojo and they weren’t in the audience either. _Had they quit karate altogether?_ Robby could definitely see some Cobras in the ranks of other dojos – the ones who were probably too ashamed to come back to Johnny. Robby wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or disappointed at their absence. The whole point of entering the tournament was to prove himself to them. Well, if they weren’t there, the rest of Cobras would have to do.

But that was not good enough. The ones who were left had a fanatic look in their eyes that told Robby that they’d never quit Kreese. Even if Johnny won the bet, they were brainwashed badly enough to stay loyal. And with them, Kreese could maintain a semblance of a running business and grow in strength again. And if he won…

No – Johnny wouldn’t let that happen. Miguel wouldn’t let that happen.

Johnny was smarter this time. He knew that Kreese would be aiming to hurt. Despite Mr. LaRusso’s rules, Kreese would still instruct his students to hit as hard as possible and Johnny didn’t want his students to get hurt. So instead of putting up a whole roster, he’d decided to enter only three of his best students – Miguel, Aisha and –

Demetri? Demetri wasn’t one of his best – not even rank. Why would Johnny enter him into the competition?

“I need to prove that I can make a badass out of anybody.” Johnny said when asked. “Even Demetri. He doesn’t need to win – just clear a few rounds and that’s good enough. Don’t worry about that. Don't you have your own matches to focus on?”

Ofcourse, Robby was the only one representing Miyagi-Do.

It didn’t matter and once Robby saw that those three guys weren’t there, his desperation to show off was gone as well. He could be calm now. Balanced. Focused. He’d win because winning felt good, but losing wouldn’t matter much either. He wasn’t the one that a lot was riding on and Johnny had a plan…

…which failed at step one. That was just pure bad luck. Demetri was supposed to clear a few rounds, but he ended up drawing Aisha as his first opponent. Two of Cobra-Kay’s three students facing each-other in the very first round – who saw that coming?

(Mr. LaRusso, apparently. It had been his “brilliant” idea after all. He’d noticed how they set up the matches according to dojos, only matching students from the same team when other options were exhausted. But that gave an advantage to the larger teams over the smaller ones. So he’d suggested treating participants as individuals and matching them randomly. And he’d figured that since Kreese would enter as many fighters as possible, there was a higher chance of them facing each-other and thinning their ranks. _Well, that backfired spectacularly._ )

Well, atleast Aisha let him score two points on her before sweeping his leg.

The rest of the “plan” went better after that, even though Aisha ended up losing to Hawk along the way. Miguel ended up having to face two Cobras and took them both down with quiet determination. Robby was more casually focused about his matches and worked his way through the ranks anyway. Well, a balanced approach did always work for him better and the drum technique ended up being a real killer. Others didn’t know how to deal with something that can attack and defend simultaneously and Robby owed about half his points to that. He ended up taking down the black Cobra with dreadlocks. The fourth one, surprisingly, fell to Xander. And Robby decided that maybe he liked the guy better after that. _Still not good enough for Sam, though._

He ended up facing Xander in the semi-finals and looked to the stands to smirk at Sam as she stared in confusion between them. _Poor girl doesn’t know who to cheer for._ She went with Robby in the end and Xander took his loss with dignity. _Okay, maybe just barely good enough._

* * *

But in the end, it came down to Hawk and Miguel in the semifinals. Miguel took the lead early and scored two quick points. But then he lost focus for some reason. _Did he get overconfident?_ Hawk ended up scoring the next two and they were neck and neck now – the fate of two dojos hanging in the balance of the next hit.

_It’s fine_ , Robby told himself. _It’ll be fine. Miguel's got this._

They were still close, even after Miguel had… ended things with him ( _“You can’t break up if you were never together, Sam”_ ). He still came over for tutoring, they still talked about everything (except sex) and somehow Robby resisted the urge to unzip him, whip his dick out and suck him off through it all. But they were still friends and Robby wanted him to win.

And he wanted to face him in finals. Miguel wouldn’t throw the match – he’d told Robby that he had more respect for him than that. Robby would do his best too – he’d lose, but he’d do his best. That match didn’t matter – this one did. And who knew? Robby had been doing pretty well in the matches so far – maybe he’d even have a chance against –

Crap, they were moving.

Miguel and Hawk, circling each-other.

_Play it cool. You got this._ Robby was holding his breath.

_Jab, thrust, kick – nice combo. Watch out for the counter – oh, good._

_Easy, take it easy. Nice exchange… Great block. There is your opening, go for it – NO! that swing was too wide. Recover. Focus. Good._

_No – too aggressive. Don’t go too deep._

_Your left. Guard your LEFT. Put your elbow – FUCKKKK!!!!_

“And with that 3-2 victory, Hawk earns a trip to the finals!” The announcer yelled out.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck…_

* * *

“Hey, take it easy on him, okay?” Johnny told him outside the locker-room. “Kid was under a lot of pressure. I shouldn’t have put this much on him”

_No, that wasn’t it. Miguel can handle pressure – he was handling it right until the last moment. This was something else._ Robby nodded anyway.

He found Miguel on the bench, head in his hands, elbows on the knees, simply fascinated by something going on on the ground. _How do I play this? Brush it off? Make a joke? Or give to him straight?_

“What happened out there?”

“He is stronger than before.” Miguel said, glumly. “He used to be all aggression. Made him predictable. But he is more focused now. And definitely more skilled.”

That seemed true enough. Robby had noticed it too. And yet…

“Bullshit. You had him. You had two points on him. And then you just lost focus. So what happened?” Robby asked again.

“He got in my head.” There was a tremor in his voice. “When I went to offer him a hand up after my second point, I told him he could come back to us after I win. I wanted to get in his head a little – but then he said something about him winning and he just got in my head.”

_Was that all? Was it all it took? I was counting on you. We all were. You were supposed to win this for me – for us – for all of us - even for Hawk. How could you lose?_

“That’s your excuse?” Robby scoffed. “That he trash-talked you into defeat. Please, you are better than that. I know you can give as good as you get. So what did he say that was so bad huh?”

“Robby…” Miguel’s eyes were pleading with him. _Don’t do this. He already feels bad enough. Don’t kick him when he’s down._

“You were supposed to be better than that. Whatever he said wasn’t worth losing everything over.”

Miguel closed his eyes. “He asked me if I wanted to bet my bitch on it. That everyone at Cobra Kai could take turns.”

_Bitch? Oh…_

“He doesn’t know about us, I’m sure.” Miguel said. “But he knows about what happened and that I was there after. I just, kinda lost it after that.”

_Ofcourse, it always comes back to you, doesn’t it? He lost because he cares so much about you. If he didn’t…._

“I’m sorry.” Robby said looking down. “If we hadn’t started our thing…”

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me right now?” Miguel looked up angrily, exasperated. “How do you manage to twist everything into your fault?”

“I wasn’t…”

“Those guys did something unspeakable to you and Hawk used that knowledge against me. How is any of that on you?” Miguel rolled right over him. “And if hadn’t been that, it’d have been something else. Hawk knows me. Knows how to get in my head. So it’s not all about you, alright?”

“Okay.” Robby was abashed. “Sorry for making it all about me.”

“Just leave me here with my failure, okay?” Miguel put his head down again.

Robby sat beside him instead, bumping his knee against Miguel’s. When he didn’t respond, Robby did it again. Miguel looked up annoyed. “What?”

“It’s fine. We’ll figure something out..”

Miguel scoffed. “You were pissed at me a second ago.”

“A second ago I didn’t know you got angry because you loved me so much.” Robby replied. “How can I stay mad at you after that?”

“I don’t love you.” Miguel snorted.

“Sure you do.” Robby said, bumping his knee again. “You wuvvv me.”

“Fuck-off.”

Miguel was pushing him away, but he was smiling. Then he got serious again.

“Robby, you have to win this now.”

Robby shook his head. He wasn’t sure he could – Hawk _was_ stronger and he _had_ beaten Miguel. But even if that was because of lack of focus and even if Robby could somehow win…

“It won’t be the same.” Robby explained. “It was between my dad and Kreese. We were hoping that if you won, the other Cobras would leave Kreese on their own, but right now, looking at them, it doesn’t seem like they would’ve even had you won.”

“Yeah.” Miguel agreed.

“So, they are definitely not going to leave Kreese for Miyagi-Do and Mr. LaRusso wouldn’t have them anyway.” Robby thought more. “Same goes for any new students. Mr. LaRusso won’t take on anyone else – so if they can’t get the best, they’d go to the second best, which is what Kreese looks like right now. He has already won.”

“I know.” Miguel said. “But you still have to win. It won’t be the victory we were looking for, but it will be A victory. And we can use one today.”

Robby nodded. They might’ve lost the war, but he could alteast win one battle for them.

* * *

Don’t let him get in your head. That’s what Miguel told him. And he wouldn’t. Mr. LaRusso was telling him the same thing.

“Self-acceptance is the key, Robby. Accept everything about yourself – the good and the bad. You know who you are, you know everything you have done, everything that has happened. Accept it all and no taunts will ever reach you.”

Robby nodded. _You are right. You don’t know everything, but you are right. I’m the guy who draws people in. Makes them lose control. I won’t let them get in my head – I’ll get in theirs.. I’ll…_

He looked over at Kreese, talking to Hawk, probably devising their final strategy. _Maybe. Just maybe._

He started walking towards them, but Mr. LaRusso grabbed his arm.

“Robby?” He said, shaking his head.

“It’s alright, Mr. LaRusso. I know what I’m doing. Promise.”

He did. Or he had an idea atleast. _Push the monster. Make him show his true colors._ If he could make Kreese lose control, to attack him right there in front of everyone, then there won’t even need to be a match. Mockery won’t work though – he’d need to be more subtle than that.

“Mr. Kreese.” He called out, standing a few feet away. Kreese looked at him, calculating, trying to gauge his intentions and then he patted Hawk on the shoulder and came over to Robby. Hawk was looking away, but Robby knew he was listening.

“Something I can do for you?” Kreese asked, calmly.

“I was wondering if the offer still stands? About me joining Cobra Kai, that is.”

His eyes narrowed. “LaRusso not treating you right?”

Robby shrugged. “Just thinking of trying something new. There is always a place for a winner in Cobra Kai, right?”

_He’s not buying it. But that was never the point._ “Ofcourse.” Kreese replied. “In fact, you can join us _when_ you lose. And I’ll make a winner out of you after that. And you can help me help Johnny see the right path. This nonsense has gone long enough.”

“That’s right.” Robby said, nodding. “Dad always said you were like a father to him. Guess that makes you my grandfather, right? You gonna treat me like a grandson?”

His jaw twitched. _C’mon. You know I’m mocking you. React._

He didn’t. “Ofcourse.” He said equally. “Win or lose, there is always a place for family in Cobra Kai. But you should probably focus on the match right now.”

_So, that didn’t work. But it’s fine. It was a long shot anyway._ Robby nodded, looking back at Hawk. _Maybe Kreese isn’t the one whose head I should be trying to get into._ Robby laughed. “Thanks for the advice, Mr. Kreese.” He said a little louder.

He turned around and walked back to Mr. LaRusso, who looked confused and ready to jump in.

* * *

“Face each-other! Bow!”

“Thought you could get in sensei’s head?” Hawk smirked at him, bowing stiffly. “Never seen such an epic fail.”

“Nothing like that.” Robby said, bowing back. “Just thanking him for the offer to join Cobra Kai.”

“You should. I can’t wait to take a turn on that ass.”

Robby smirked. “Man, is everybody there gay for my ass? You really that desperate to have sex with guys or just me?” _That’s right – spread your hood. Freak him out._ “Kreese wants me whether I win or lose – you think he wants you the same?”

Hawk scoffed, but he gave Kreese the slightest of doubtful looks. _Got him._

“Ready? Begin!”

They took their stances, moving sideways imperceptibly. _Watch closely, watch every move._ Hawk moved in, unleashing a fury of blows. Robby blocked them all. _He IS stronger than the last time. And faster. But not as fast as I expected._ Robby struck out. Once. Twice. Blocked. No points.

“Remember Robby! No aggression.” Someone called out but Robby’s whole focus was on his opponent.

_From the left._ Blocked him. _His guard is down. An opening? No, a lure. Not falling for it._ Hawk kicked up and Robby leaned back to avoid it. His fist swung in an arc and Robby ducked under it, elbowing him in the back. _No points for that, but that had to hurt._ Hawk swung around, his elbow headed straight to Robby’s head. _He doesn’t have the reach and he has left his side unguarded for real this time._ The elbow flew by harmlessly in front of his face, but his own fist connected to the side. Hawk stumbled and fell back with a grunt of pain.

“First point to Keene!”

Hawk was glaring up at him, his mouth twisted in anger. _I know that look. I’ve seen it before._ Robby imperceptibly pursed his lips and blew him a kiss. Hawk’s face twisted some more. Robby turned around deliberately, showing his back to the enemy.

_C’mon, do it. I know you want to._ He heard the shuffle behind him and felt the vibrations of the footsteps. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hawk get up and rush. “ROBBY! Behind you!” Someone yelled. He didn’t need to be told. He was ready for this. He pivoted, letting the kick fly by his shoulder and thrusting his palm at Hawk’s chest, making him fall flat on the ground.

The crowd gasped. Then laughed. Then booed. _No disqualification – not since you didn’t actually land a hit. But that’s a warning and I just took your victory from you. Even if you win this, you can end up losing your trophy and you know it._

“Time!” Kreese yelled, calling Hawk back.

“Robby, be careful, alright?” Mr. LaRusso told him.

“I know. I was ready for it.”

Hawk attacked faster the next time. Jab. Jab. Swing. Kick. Elbow. _He is not letting up. He wants to force his way through the defense. He wants to finish this quickly. He is desperate. Let him – wait for the chance._ Robby danced out of reach – blocking and deflecting, tanking the hits where it didn’t count, maneuvering. _There it is – perfect position, perfect distance and now, perfect timing._ He twisted his upper body hard, left hand deflecting Hawk’s swing so it missed his shoulder by barely an inch. His own right fist swung forward – Hawk had his arm up, but it didn’t matter. His attention was elsewhere. Robby bypassed it completely and struck him right in the middle of the chest. Hawk slid, then stumbled, then fell back on the mat.

_Drum technique, bitch._

“Keene – 2 points.”

The crowd was wild and Robby felt exhilarated. _No, don’t get carried away. This is how Miguel lost. He was two points ahead too. Keep your focus._

They started again. Hawk was more cautious now, methodical, less aggressive. _Scared? Frustrated? Be careful._ After getting more of his moves blocked, he grabbed Robby’s arm, pulling him forward. The other one fumbled at the lapel of his gi, trying to throw him. Robby stumbled, but regained balance, grabbing his wrists and turning.

_This isn’t full contact, asshole._

“Your ass is mine, Keene!” Hawk hissed at him.

“Not if you lose. Then your ass is mine.” Robby whispered back. “Don’t worry! I’ll teach you to like it.”

“Separate!” The referee yelled. They let go and took up fighting positions again.

_He’s freaked out._ Robby saw doubt in his eyes. _The “hood” worked. He doesn’t want to fight me. Time to finish this._ This time Robby charged first, closing the gap. Hawk took a step back, eyes on Robby’s right fist drawn back. He immediately brought up his hands to block. _A feint, you moron!_ His left shot out, getting Hawk squarely in his unguarded middle. He fell to his knees, coughing and wheezing.

“And that’s 3 points! Keene takes the match!”

The crowd went nuts. _I did it. I won._

_Doesn’t matter. You still lost the war._

_Doesn’t matter that it doesn’t matter. I won. That’s all that matters right now. Let Kreese come. I’ll take care of him too. I can do anything._

Too loud. Things were too loud but he could barely hear anything through the ringing in his ears. People were around him – grabbing him, shaking him, patting him on the back. Mr. LaRusso’s hand was on his shoulder, gripping tightly like it’d never let go. His dad was there grinning widely, arm around Robby’s neck. _He looks happy. Why is he happy? He lost the challenge. Is he happy… for me?_

“Oh shit! Is that right? You sure? Okay.” The announcer was mumbling into the mic. “ROBBY KEENE IS THE WINNER, FOLKS!” He shouted. “Without losing a single point through the tournament, Robby Keene is your winner.”

_What? That can’t be right._

“You didn’t lose a single point, you asshole!” Miguel was grabbing him by the waist, lifting him up. “Can’t win, my ass!”

_No, that wasn’t right. I lost that point against… against… huh?_

He felt like he was floating, even after Miguel put him down. He felt dizzy, like the whole world was falling away. People were growing quieter, but they were still all around him, grinning faces swimming before his eyes. Someone handed him a trophy. Someone else pushed a mic in his hand. Hands pushed him forward. _Am I supposed to say something? Give a speech? I don’t know what to say._ For one glorious moment, everything was right with the world.

* * *

But just for one moment.

“NO!!” Hawk screamed drawing eyes towards him. “That’s mine!”

A referee stepped forward and got a fist square in the jaw. Hawk leaned forward and rushed ahead. _Uncoordinated. Sloppy._ On instinct, Robby turned on his heel, avoiding the tackle and tripping him. Hawk fell forward, sliding along the mat. Just as quickly, he twisted his body around, getting ready to attack again.

“You don’t get to win this.” He screeched. “I do. I’ll WIN this. I am the WINNER!”

Hands were on him before he could get up, pinning him down. He struggled, pushed, flailed, trying to get up, screaming all the time.

“NO! No! No! No! I need to win. I can’t lose. I can’t be a loser. You don’t know.. don’t know…” His eyes looked up at Robby, full of fear. Begging. Pleading. “Let me win this. You don’t know what happens to losers. What he does. I NEED TO WIN.”

_It’s already too late for that._ Robby stood there, slack-jawed. _I’ve seen this before, this look. Where?_ No – he’d felt it before. That all-consuming fear, that desperation. With Pierre. With Roger. With those guys in the locker-room. Others were looking at Hawk like they’d looked at him – with pity and sadness.

_You didn’t think it through, did you? You wanted to push Kreese, to make him show who he is. And now some innocent kid is going to pay the price._

_I didn’t think…_

_Mr. LaRusso warned you. He told you that your plan would get kids hurt. Remember was you said – “maybe they deserve it”. Does he look like he deserves it?_

He didn’t look like he deserved it. He looked terrified. He was still crying and begging and struggling to get up. Everyone was murmuring, shuffling around, trying to get a better look. Robby felt the trophy slip through his fingers and fall to the ground. No one noticed. They were all looking at Hawk.

_I can’t see this. I don’t need to see this._ Quietly, Robby slipped through the crowd and ran towards the lockers like a coward.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot and smut together...

_Pussy. Wimp. Chicken. Coward. Go out and face them. Face what you did._

_I can’t._

He hid in the stall for hours. People came and went, other participants, murmuring, laughing, talking excitedly about something. Robby tuned them all out. He grew nervous every time he heard footsteps approach and relieved every time they retreated. “Robby, you in there?” He heard Johnny call out once, moving around, searching for him. He stayed quiet, hoping he wouldn’t kick the door down.

_They are looking for me,_ he realized as the footsteps faded away. _I should do something about that._ He took out his phone and texted Mr. LaRusso – “Gone for a run to clear my head. Be back home later.” He needed some time – just to figure this out. Figure out what to say.

_What are you so worried about? They won’t blame you._

_No, but they should._

They wouldn’t blame him, he knew that. They would be so happy – with him, for him. They’d tell him how well he did, how proud they are. And none of what happened with Hawk was on him. But he knew better. And he didn’t deserve their praise. It had been his idea, after all, to push Kreese to the edge. And now that Kreese knew he could get away with it, he’d do it more and more. Not just Hawk, but every kid, every new students he’d take on and make suffer would be on Robby. He wanted revenge, but those guys had done nothing to him. He should’ve known better. He should’ve listened to Mr. LaRusso. The victory had felt so great, but now all he could taste was bitterness.

* * *

He should get going. There had been no new footsteps for quite a while now. There was no ambient sound of a crowd either. People had gone home. Soon, the janitors would make a final round, cleaning up and locking things. He should be gone before that. He’s take a shower, hopefully clear his head a little and head home. With a breath of determination, Robby got out of the stall and went to his locker, taking out the body-wash.

_I’ll need to tell them – what I talked to Kreese about. How I taunted Hawk. They’ll see how my actions led to this._

_Why? They all love you right now. Just enjoy it._

_I can’t. I never could like this. Every time I screwed up Mom’s relationships, the guilt ate away at me. I won’t do that again. I’d rather take the anger and the hatred this time._

Robby sat back on the bench, head in hands, staring at the floor.

“You didn’t think that text fooled anyone, did you?” Miguel asked. “I knew you were here all this time.”

Robby looked up. He hadn’t heard him come in, but there he was, leaning against the lockers, still in his black gi, smiling.

“Figured you wanted to be alone, so I told them I’d get you home.” Miguel shrugged.

“Thanks.” Robby replied glumly.

Miguel laughed at something. “You know, a few hours back, I was down there and you were up here trying to cheer me up. Except, I was the loser and you are the champ.”

“I don’t feel like a champ.” Robby shook his head. “Not after what happened with Hawk.”

“He’ll be fine.” Miguel sat down beside him, bumping knees. “They’ll get him help.”

Robby shook his head. He wasn’t ready for this yet – not ready to feel better. He stood up, grabbing the bottle of bodywash and headed to the showers, Miguel trailing behind him.

“This is more than about Hawk, right?” Miguel asked, concerned as Robby put the bottle on the shower ledge.

Robby shrugged. _Right, clothes. And I need a towel. I’d have to get naked in front of Miguel again. Why doesn’t he just leave me alone?_ Robby stepped out of the area and Miguel grabbed his arms, turning him around.

“Dude, what’s wrong?” Miguel asked. “Talk to me.”

Robby pushed him away. “I did that to Hawk. I pushed him and Kreese and that’s why it happened.”

“That needed to happen.”

Robby ignored him and turned away. “I wanted revenge on those guys. I wanted them hurt. I should’ve listened to Mr. LaRusso. Others are gonna get hurt by Kreese because of me.”

“Robby, Kreese is gone.” Miguel said in an odd voice. “It’s over. Didn’t you know that?”

Robby stood still, not turning back. _Kreese is gone? Why? He won the challenge._

“Hawk freaked out in front of everyone.” Miguel explained, as if to a five year old. “He tried to attack you after the match was over. He was just rambling about how Kreese would hurt him for losing. How he hurt others. That was in front of the whole Valley. Everyone knows what kind of dojo Kreese runs now.”

Robby turned around slowly, comprehension dawning on him. _Right. The contingency plan. Mr. LaRusso’s rules. The way Hawk behaved…_

“So Cobra Kai will be banned from the tournament?” Robby nodded. _Maybe, just maybe, this would be good enough…_

“There is no more Cobra Kai anymore.” Miguel said. “Kreese is going to prison.”

_What?... No... What?... Just like that?_ Robby shook his head, uncomprehending.

“How are you not getting this? Kreese was abusing kids. He was making them hurt each-other. That’s a crime and I don’t think he’ll be allowed near kids ever again.”

It couldn’t be that easy, could it? They’d known about Kreese hurting kids from the start. Kreese can still get away with it – his students would lie and nothing would happen to him. “It won’t be that simple.” Robby shook his head. “If it was going to be like that, we’d have called the cops on him ages ago.”

Miguel shook his head. “People needed to see it for themselves. Before, his students would’ve just lied for him and said nothing was going on. They had to see what happened today.”

“See what?” Was he missing something?

“When did you get out of there?” Miguel said, wondering. “I never saw you leave.”

“Hawk was freaking out and…” Robby shrugged. “And I got out of there.”

“Duuude!” Miguel slapped his forehead. “You missed the whole show!”

“Huh?”

Miguel grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Kreese freaked out too. He tried to go after Hawk after Hawk wouldn’t shut up. Called him a traitor and a loser and told him to shut his mouth. But Sensei stepped between them and called Kreese a loser for abusing kids. Kreese attacked him and they fought, but the guards got in the middle of it.”

Miguel took a breath and continued. “Someone called the cops when it started. Hawk’s parents were pretty upset – they had no idea what was going on. They told the police everything Hawk had said. And then some of the other Cobras – the ones who’d quit - stepped forward and said it was all true. They spent about an hour taking statements. They’re still getting all the details and it’ll take time, but they said they have enough for now. They are already looking for Kreese to arrest him.” Miguel finished.

Robby’s head was swimming, waves of relief washing over him. _It was over? It was finally over? Just like that? And he’d missed it all?_

“My dad did it!” He said, softly. Johnny had lost the challenge, but he still won somehow.

Miguel shook his head. “You did it.”

“No, my dad fought Kreese and - ”

“ _You_ got him off his ass and got him to start Cobra-Kay.” Miguel said in amazement. “It was _your_ idea to piss off Kreese. And _you_ won the tournament. _You_ did it.”

_I did it. I DID it. I did IT. For once in my life, I fixed something. Made it right. All those screw-ups and for once, I made things right._

He felt giddy. Waves of electricity flowed through his body, again and again. Gooseflesh rose in his skin as he felt hot and cold and hot all over again. Everything he'd felt in the moment of his victory came rushing back stronger this time. Miguel was grinning at him and he realized he was grinning back. He must have swayed a little because Miguel put a hand on his arm to steady him.

He didn’t think he ever felt so happy – not even few hours ago with the trophy in his hand. He wanted to laugh and yell. To grab Miguel and lift him off his feet. He wanted to jump up and down with joy. To hoot and holler and never stop. No – none of that was enough to show how happy he felt. He wanted to… he wanted…

“I want you.” He said in a rush of breath. “I want you to fuck me.”

Miguel blinked. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” He’d never been surer in his life. “And don’t ask me again – just do it. You already talk too much.” Miguel still looked concerned. “I’ll tell you if you are doing anything wrong, I promise. So don’t ask me again – just do it. I’m begging you here.”

_Just this once, let me have everything. Just for today, even if it’s only one time and I’ll make it last a lifetime._

* * *

Miguel pulled him in with the lapels of his gi and their lips came together. Their teeth crashed into each-other, tongues battling for dominance and Robby gave in. Miguel’s hands roamed his back, going lower, before slipping under his waistband and grabbing each cheek, kneading and massaging. The moment it felt like he was about to break off the kiss, Robby brought his own hands up to his face and held him there – held him biting at his lips and soothing it with his tongue, before pushing it in and exploring his mouth with it.

Hands were fumbling with his gi now, searching for the knot and undoing it without breaking the kiss. Robby did the same, matching him move for move, but gave up halfway through because those hands simply wouldn’t leave his body for long enough. They were on his shoulders now stroking up and down. Now at his chest, kneading the muscles. On his nipples, pinching and pulling. On his abs, on his back, on his sides. On his waistband, loosening the string before the gi-pants slid down his leg.

Miguel never broke contact – not even as he pushed Robby into the wall and pressed himself against him, his thigh pressing against his erection through the fabric, while Miguel’s pressed against his hip. Before he could bring his hands down again Robby used the chance to finally pull off the gi-top and loosen the strings of the bottom. Miguel moved his hips so that their hard dicks were rubbing against each-other, keeping his pants in place, hanging loose between them. His hands were back on Robby’s ass, pulling their groins together. Robby did the same by grabbing Miguel’s behind and hiking one leg up his thigh. They struggled and moved, hands reaching inside each-other’s underwear – down the back for Robby and up the leg for Miguel – looking for more and more skin contact.

Miguel broke the kiss then, panting and kept Robby against the wall when he tried to re-initiate it. He put both hands under his ass until Robby was forced up on his toes.

“You look amazing like this.” He said in awe.

Did he? His hair was a mess, falling into his eyes. And the eyes were wide and blown with lust behind that curtain. The lips were slack and open, wet and red from the kissing and the biting. His heart was thumping through his ribs, his chest was heaving, abs flexing and relaxing with each breath.

Miguel on the other hand, looked amazing. Every muscle from his neck to the waistband taut with effort of pushing Robby up. They felt like they were made of marble under Robby’s hands. And the smile. And those brown eyes that had never looked at him with such naked hunger. Miguel groundd his cock against Robby’s and made him groan.

Then he moved back taking rest of his clothes off. Robby got the message and did the same – but he was too slow. He’d barely gotten it off one foot before Miguel was back, grabbing Robby’s face and pulling – stumbling – him into a another kiss. His cock was back too, hard and long and painting Robby’s abs with precum. Robby’s own cock was under Miguel’s balls, between his legs. _He is taller than me - not by much, but he feels so big. Someone bigger has held me before but he is making me feel small._ Hands were back on his ass, moving down, trailing down the cleft before resting at the juncture of the thighs for a moment.

Then they gripped hard and pulled Robby up. Instinctively, Robby wrapped this legs around Miguel’s waist and his arms around the neck. _He’s lifting me. Carrying me. Hands under my ass and his cock rubbing between cheeks – he’s so strong. He’s carrying me like… like…_ Someone else had done it to him before, but Robby couldn’t remember who. And then the lips were back and he didn’t care anymore.

_He’s erasing them. Wiping them all away from my memory – anyone who has touched me before. Even himself. He is making me feel like this is the first time._

Miguel carried him to the shower like that, mouth on his neck, the hard length rubbing in the cleft and Robby desperately hanging on to him. It wasn’t like ever before. All those times before, no matter who it was with, Robby had always maintained some semblance of control – if not of the situation, then of himself. Whether he had been begging or whimpering or drunk out of his mind, he’d maintained some awareness of what was happening or what was going to happen.

_I can’t think. Lessons… I can’t remember any lessons but I know there were some. I can’t remember who taught me. My body has a mind of it’s own. My hands are moving one their own and I don’t know where. I want more than his touch… more than him inside me… I want to feel more everything._ There was no sense of reason left – this was animalistic, primal.

He was so lost in the sensation of rubbing himself against Miguel, that he didn’t even realize when he’d put him down. Not until cold water hit his back, getting warmer by the second. Robby threw his head back, catching the spray with his hair and letting it flow down his back. Miguel’s hand traced the course of the river, all the way down to his globes, fingers moving between the valley, rubbing, searching. His mouth of on Robby’s neck, biting down almost painfully, trying to suck the blood right through the skin. _Yes, do it. Whatever you want. And more._

He found himself turned around and pushed against the wall. He felt the bulging mushroom head move along his crack, exploring. He pushed his ass back, trying to catch it between his cheeks, to pull it in on its own. Miguel was nibbling his way down his back now, leaving tiny bruises along the way. He spread his cheeks and went straight for the target, wiggling tongue against his opening, trying to push in. _Not hard enough,_ Robby thought, as he pushed his ass back, trying to take it in. _Need harder, bigger._ Robby whined.

Miguel stabbed the tongue in harder, his fingers rubbing along, ignoring Robby’s desperate movements trying to push back on them. Then he finally pushed one in. Robby cried out in a moan the moment it made it past the ring and it found his sweet spot straight away. A second one joined it, scissoring him open, catching his prostrate every other time. He keened and whined, pushing back on them and almost shouted in pleasure when a hand found his cock. Miguel was standing back up, kissing his way back, fingers and hands never leaving him, until he was back to his neck.

Robby turned his neck, catching his lips, whining when his hand left his cock. He didn’t know what Miguel was doing, desperately fumbling with something in front of him, until he felt something cold and thick and gelatenous being poured on his cock, landing on the head and sliding down the shaft. The hand was back then, lathering him up, covering his dick and balls in thick foam until it wasn’t visible any more. More of it slid between his legs and Miguel pulled out his fingers to catch it. Before Robby could voice any complaints, the hand was back, slick and slimy fingers pushed back in. A third joined them, spreading him apart.

“More. Please!” Robby begged into his mouth.

The fingers were gone and Robby could feel his hole gape, looking for them. He moved his ass back as far as he could without slipping out of Miguel’s hand. Then there was something big and blunt and round at his rim, trying to push in gently.

He had no patience for that. He pushed back and forced it in, clenching around it. He cried out and heard a groan reverberate through the chest on his back. It burned, but it was a good burn. The stretch felt like he was being split apart and filled up. The pain was pleasurable, just like the pleasure was painful. He moved back, taking in more, but Miguel wouldn’t move.

“Move! Please!” He dimly realized he’d heard those words, that tone somewhere before, but couldn’t place it and didn’t care to. “Please!”

Miguel slammed in, hard, almost making him yelp. He pulled back out until only the big cockhead was left inside and slammed in again. His hand was back on Robby’s cock, jerking him off, but there was no methodical deliberation there. It was moving in a frenzy. The other one roamed his chest, trying to find something, twisting a nipple, moving on to the next, then moving down and then back up again.

“You were so good out there. So strong.” Miguel whispered in his ear. “The way you moved. So hot! Wanted to take you right after.”

The words barely registered but they made him harder anyway. Robby jerked his hips, pushing his ass back on the cock and then forward into the hand. _Not enough! Not enough! Need more._

Miguel had the same idea. He pulled out, ignored Robby’s whines of protest and pushed him down. Pressing his shoulder, pulling at his leg, pushing at his chest until he was flat on his back on the wet, tiled floor and Miguel was kneeling between his spread legs. The spray of water hit Robby square in the face and he closed his eyes and turned his face, trying not to inhale it. Miguel was arranging his legs on his hips, bending them at the knees, pushing his ass up. He guided himself back with his hand, Robby’s pucker spreading around his cockhead again, but he stayed like that, not moving. Robby felt the water on his face stop and waited.

“Look at me.” Robby heard. “I want to see your face. Your eyes. Look at me.”

He did. Miguel was looming over him like an umbrella, the rain falling down the back of his neck and flowing down his chin in torrents. Robby opened his mouth, letting the water that had touched Miguel pour into him until it overflowed from the sides. He was beautiful like that, every muscle tense from the effort of holding himself up and Robby wanted a taste. He wrapped his arms around his neck, trying to pull him down for a kiss.

Miguel grabbed Robby’s hips and slid him back on his cock. More like speared him onto it. Robby screamed in pleasure, the bulging head nailing his prostrate in one try. He pulled back and slammed in again, sliding him along the wet floor, nailing him dead-center every single time.

Robby spread his legs wider, his feet on Miguel’s ass trying to pull him in closer, deeper. Their bodies were touching now, Robby’s neglected cock finally getting some friction against Miguel’s abs. Miguel’s lips were back on him, sucking the water out of his mouth and letting it flow back in. He was slamming in with frenzy now, making Robby cry out with every thrust. _Yes. More. Almost. Almost…._

“Ahhhhhh!!!” Robby groaned out as it hit him. His cock pulsed between them and he felt himself clenching around Miguel. He felt a deep growl from within Miguel as he started cumming before Robby was finished, hot, sticky release filling him up. Robby couldn’t breathe right… the agonizing pleasure, the feeling of Miguel inside him, filling him up… for a moment, all he saw was white.

* * *

The water on his face brought him back to the world. Miguel was still inside him, still hard. He was moving Robby, grabbing his hips and turning him around, careful not to slip out. With one hand, he reached up to turn the water off and pushed Robby against the wall slid up and was half-sitting against it. Only the small of his back was on the floor. His ass was still in air with legs wrapped about Miguel’s waist. He looked up to see Miguel down at him, a look of dazed wonder on his face as he ran his hand through Robby’s hair and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

_He’s going to keep me like this, bent in half, his cock in me, until he grows soft and slips out. Or he will grow hard and fuck me again, slowly this time. Then when he is done, he’ll clean me out but leave his cum inside me._ The thought made his blood rush south again and his dick twitched weakly.

“I wanna do this right, next time.” Miguel whispered softly.

“Felt pretty right to me.” Robby replied. He’d be sore and limping in the morning, he knew, but he didn’t care. It was worth it.

“No – do us right.” Miguel corrected. “I don’t want to mess around anymore. I don’t think it was ever just that – it always felt more. I want to go on a date with you. And then another and another. I want you to be my boyfriend.”

Robby looked at him, his heart sinking at the hope he saw there. _Don’t ruin this moment, please. Don’t make me ruin it. I promised myself, just once. Just once was enough._

“You don’t want that. Not with me. Trust me.”

“Will you let me decide what I want?” Miguel said pleadingly. “Look, I know you have a past…”

Robby felt cold.

“And I know you can’t talk about it.” Miguel continued. “I know that something bad happened - maybe something you did or you think you did. I know it makes you think that you are not good enough, somehow. I wish you’d tell me, but it’s okay of you can’t. I’m telling you that I don’t care. I know who you are right now and that’s who I want to be with. It doesn’t matter if you never tell me the truth.”

_He’s okay with it? He’s okay with not knowing, with being lied to? Is it even a lie if he knows there is something?_ “Why?” Robby asked. “Why would you ever be okay with that?”

“Because you are worth it to me.” Miguel replied, smiling. “Because I love you.”

_He loves me? He can’t – he doesn’t know me. Not the real me._

_But he said he did and – and maybe he is right. Maybe I did change along the way. Like the tree Mr. LaRusso talked about – I trimmed and pruned and cut out all the bad parts and I’m different now. Maybe I am the guy who he sees, who I wanted to be._

“You don’t have to say it back.” Miguel smiled. “I know you love me too. I can feel that.”

He leaned in for a kiss and Robby parted his lips letting him in. _It’ll be okay. This time. It wasn’t like before. Miguel loves me and… I love Miguel. I made one thing right today and I can do it again._

“I love you too.” He whispered back.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth will out

Robby looked at the dumb look on his father’s face with smug satisfaction. He saw the eyes wide with shock, the mouth gaping open and reveled at the destruction going on inside. He felt like a kid who’d just dropped a water balloon on the side-walk and watched it splatter. No – it was more like dropping a nuke on the city and watching the shockwave tear through the buildings like tissue-paper. _It’s just in your nature to destroy things and you’ve just destroyed him._

He hadn’t meant to do it, hadn’t meant to let all the secrets and lies come spilling out, stuff that he had kept hidden from everyone. But Johnny had just pushed and pushed and he had just snapped. _I’m a monster too, dad and this is what happens when you push us._

* * *

Things with Johnny were… better. Not good by a long shot, but better. And growing better by the day. Robby was a man of his word and he’d promised to give Johnny a chance if he fixed the whole Kreese mess and he had. He still didn’t trust the guy completely – not by a long shot – and he was always watching, waiting for him to screw-up again. But he hadn’t so far.

Ofcourse, there were some things Robby would simply have to accept. For example, maybe he would never be fully comfortable in his company. Johnny was simply too different from him. He had always thought of his father as stoic – a man of few words – but when they spent time together nowadays, Johnny just wouldn’t. Stop. Talking. He’d keep talking until he ran out of things to talk about and they fell into an awkward silence. And then he’d start talking again – about the weather, about interior design, about stuff he saw on “The Internet”. It always left Robby bewildered – what was so wrong with a comfortable silence?

Johnny not being a man of current times was another thing he had to get used to. Everything about the modern world seemed to stump him – like he had been in a coma for the last thirty years. And when Miguel told him that he was actually getting better… Damn, how bad was it before?

But the toughest thing to reconcile with was the notion that Johnny still and always would love Miguel better. Robby was still struggling with that one. He loved Miguel too and he knew why Johnny would and should – but it still gave him a pang somewhere deep inside.

He understood why, ofcourse, especially when they told Johnny that they were dating. Robby wasn’t expecting him to take it well and he didn’t disappoint.

“But you are both guys!!” Was the first thing he said.

Robby rolled his eyes, but Miguel had more patience.

“Yes, Sensei. Guys can date each-other too.” He explained calmly. “Pretty sure guys were dating each-other back in the ‘80s.”

“Yeah, but they were…” Johnny stopped himself short. “I mean, we used to call them…”

Robby narrowed his eyes at him. _Go on. Say the word. I dare you. See what happens._

“…Homosexuals. That’s what I was going to say.” Johnny finished confidently. A bare-faced lie. “Those guys used to date just guys and I thought you two were interested in girls. Weren’t you both fighting over LaRusso’s daughter?”

“We were. And now we are not.” Robby said coldly.

Johnny nodded, absorbing it. Thinking about it. And then:

“So, does one of you play the girl?”

“ _Sensei!_ ” Miguel hissed. Robby just got up and walked out.

Miguel came to him later, telling him it was okay now. He had explained things to Johnny, given him a crash-course on sensitivity and what not to say and Johnny had a handle on it now. Ofcourse, this was why Johnny loved Miguel better – the guy had endless patience and he made him a better person. Even so…

* * *

…Even so, he didn’t like being reminded of it. So when Johnny awkwardly started talking about their love-life, Robby felt the anger bubble up and not just due to the embarrassment of the talk.

Johnny hemmed and hawed for half an hour before coming to the point. It was amusing at first, but then, it was just annoying.

“Look, I’m not good at this sort of talk, alright?” He said. “Girls, I can talk about all day, but I’m not sure how exactly it works between two guys.”

_You do have the internet, right? Think you could look it up?_

“I do know guys, though.” He continued, not meeting Robby’s eyes. “I know they think they have to be tough. To tolerate the pain. A girl will tell you if you do something wrong, but guys don’t wanna look like pussies.” He glanced up at Robby before looking down again.

“Look, Miguel is a sweet kid, alright. He has a good heart.” Johnny cleared his throat. “But he is too eager sometimes. And he doesn’t always know what he is doing. So you gotta be careful, alright?”

That’s when it hit him. Johnny was trying to protect Miguel. From him. He was afraid Robby would hurt Miguel somehow, hurt him in ways he wasn’t supposed to and he was trying to warn him. This was the kind of talk you’d expect from your boyfriend’s father – but Johnny was _his_ father, not _Miguel’s_.

Robby stopped listening after that, the ringing in his ears drowning out Johnny’s awkward mumbling. He didn’t know what angered him worse – the lame attempt at giving him “the talk” way after it was necessary or appropriate? The idea that _he_ would hurt _Miguel_ like that? The fact that Johnny would consider it more important to protect Miguel _from him_ , but not the other way around? Or the notion that Robby was some dumb kid who didn’t know what he was doing? But the combination of these things was making blood rush to his head and his heart pound in his ears.

He was pissed off. No, he was beyond pissed off. And when Johnny said something about things going where they weren’t meant to, something in him just snapped.

“You don’t need to explain this stuff to me, _dad._ ” He said acidly. “I’ve been doing it since I was seven.”

“Don’t joke around, Robby.” Johnny said. “This is serious.”

And that was it. The dam inside him had broken and everything, every secret he’d carried within him came flowing out of his mouth. He’d been ashamed – so ashamed of anyone knowing the truth his whole life, but right now, in this moment, he felt proud. He felt like bragging, like shoving every dirty thing he’d done in Johnny’s face and proving to him how much more experience he had with this stuff.

And so he did. He told him about jerking Cody off. About what Pierre had done before punching him in the stomach. About Mark. About Trey and Cruz. About Roger and everything he’d taught him. Everything he’d done to Robby and everything he’d let Robby do to him. About Asher. And then about those three Cobra Kai guys – Johnny’s own students – how they’d taught him how it could hurt.

“… so yeah, _dad_ , I know how bad it can get and I know what not to do.” Robby finished with a sneer. “So you don’t have to worry so much about your precious Miguel.”

Johnny was numb. Reeling. Devastated. Robby could see it in his eyes that kept blinking. In the twitch of his face. In the mouth that trembled and opened and closed without any words coming out. In the hands that kept clenching and unclenching. Robby saw it all and was satisfied.

_You just destroyed any chance you had at a relationship with him._

_Don’t care. This right here, this moment, makes it worth it._

“You weren’t walking right yesterday…” Johnny said numbly. “You looked uncomfortable and I thought – maybe Miguel made a mistake and -”

_Oh that? That wasn’t Miguel’s fault. I rode him and didn’t prep enough…_

_Wait? Was my dad worried about Miguel hurting me?_

_Oh…_

_Oh shit! What did I do?_

_Nononononononononono……._

Robby backed away in horror. What had he done? He’d ruined everything, again. Not just his relationship with Johnny, but everything. He knew what all these secrets meant, what price he’d have to pay if he ever told anyone. That is why he’d kept them inside him all this time. And in just one moment of anger, one moment out of control, he’d… he’d…

“Robby - ” Johnny started, standing up.

_Play it off. Tell him it was a joke. That you made it all up. He’ll buy it. You’ll make him buy it._

“Robby, everything that you said… it happened.” _Shit._ It wasn’t a question. He already believed it.

_It’s over now. It’s all over._ Johnny would throw him out of the house, disowning him as his son after this. Mr. LaRusso, who was always waiting for Johnny to make a mistake, would confront him and Johnny would tell him too. He’d be disgusted – there would be no forgiveness after this. Not after all these lies. Amanda would find out and Sam and all his other friends and they’d all turn from him and…

…And Miguel. _No, he said it didn’t matter to him._ But he didn’t know how fucked up the truth was. And even if he found it in his heart to love Robby after knowing, Carmen would never let her son be with someone as disgusting as that. And Miguel couldn’t fight the whole world for him. Robby wouldn’t let him do that anyway. He wouldn’t put him through that.

“Robby - ” Johnny’s voice was still numb. He took a step forward.

And Robby took a step back in fear. _He’s going to hit me. He has never laid a hand on any kid in anger, but he is going to hit me now._

_Take it then. Take it like a man. Look at him and accept what you deserve._

_I can’t. I can’t. I can’t look at him. I can’t see the disgust. The contempt. The anger. The hatred. The rejection. I’ll kill myself if I see that look._

“Robby, I’m sorry.” Johnny’s voice was breaking. “I’m sorry that happened to you.”

That made him look up. _Sorry? Why are you sorry?_ The face wasn’t what he was expecting. There was no anger there, no rejection. Just naked pain.

Johnny took another step forward and Robby was too stunned to step back. He let his father pull him into a hug – one arm on his back, holding him tight and the other stroking his hair.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Johnny repeated, again and again.

“This never would’ve happened had I been there.”

“I should’ve been there. I should’ve protected you. God, why didn’t I protect you?”

Johnny was crying. Actually crying. Robby could hear the tremor in his voice and he said the same thing over and over again. He could feel tears falling on his neck and wetting his shirt. He could feel the body around him being wracked with sobs.

_No, this is wrong. This is all wrong. This isn’t how you are supposed to react. Did you not understand what I said? Did you miss something or did I?_

The whole world was upside down. And nothing made sense anymore. It felt like his father was trying to _comfort_ him. Comfort _him?_ About what? The stuff he’d just said? Why would he comfort Robby about that instead of being angry with him?

But then, Johnny was too upset to actually comfort him. So did that mean Robby should comfort him instead? How was he supposed to do that when he didn’t know exactly why Johnny was upset like this?

“Umm… it’s okay, dad.” Robby put an awkward hand on his back and said the only thing he could think of. “I wasn’t your fault.”

Johnny just hugged him tighter and cried harder.

* * *

_Please don’t make me do this. Please. Is this my punishment? But I thought you weren’t angry. Why are you making me do this?_

“Tell him Robby. Tell him everything you told me last night.” Johnny’s face was stern, but his eyes were red and broken. “Tell him or I will.”

“I’ve made a lot of mistakes in my life, Mr. LaRusso.” Robby wasn’t sure how to start. He was looking down, trying to ignore the comforting hand on his wrist.

Mr. LaRusso was confused, looking between Robby beside him on the couch and Johnny at the kitchen standing with his arms folded. “It’s okay, Robby. Whatever you did…”

“No, Daniel.” Johnny shook his head. “You need to hear him out. Completely. Don’t say anything until he’s done.”

Mr. LaRusso nodded and looked at him, waiting.

_Start at the beginning, then._ Robby took a deep breath and told him everything, never looking up from the floor once. He didn’t go into the details, hoping that the bare bones would be enough. He told him how he’d seduced his mother’s boyfriends since the age of seven. How he’d seduced his best friend and paid the price for it. How he’d learned everything about sex from Roger and how he’d used that to get in with his criminal buddies. And finally, he confessed to lying about the Cobra attack – how he hadn’t told them the whole truth even after Amanda had said no more lies.

“Robby, look at me.” Mr. LaRusso said after he was done.

_Please, no. Don’t make me. I can’t._

“Robby, look at me.” He repeated, lifting his chin.

_Take it like a man._

“It’s okay. It’ll be okay. We’ll figure this out.” There was no hate there either. He looked at Robby like – like, Johnny had last night.

“You forgive me?” _Couldn’t be that easy, could it?_

“There’s - ” Mr. LaRusso’s voice broke as well. “There’s nothing to forgive, Robby. You did nothing wrong.”

_But I did. I just told you all the things I did wrong in my life._ Was he telling it wrong? How were they not getting it?

“But… I did all those things.” Robby said, confused.

“Jesus, Robby, you were just a _kid_.” Johnny shouted, exasperated. “You _still_ are a _kid_. _My_ kid. Shit, you still…”

Johnny pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the tears. Robby looked between them, still bewildered. Mr. LaRusso had the same look on his face as his dad. “So?”

Mr. LaRusso squeezed his eyes shut as well. “It’s okay. It’s okay if you don’t get it yet.” He was blindly grabbing Robby’s shoulder. “Just know that it will be okay. That we are on your side and we’ll figure this out. Just believe that for now, okay?”

Robby nodded, feeling the relief through the confusion. He still didn’t understand what was happening here, but atleast it didn’t seem like he’d destroyed everything.

“So what do you want to do?” Mr. LaRusso asked his father, getting up.

“What I want?” Johnny gave him a twisted smile. “What I want to do his hunt all those bastards down. I want to put my fist through them and rip their guts out. And then I want to watch them bleed to death at my feet.”

“And I want to help you.” Mr. LaRusso said flatly.

“Yeah?” Johnny smirked. “Aren’t you supposed to be all about mercy and forgiveness? Isn’t that what your sensei taught you?”

“Not about this. There is no forgiveness for this.” Mr. LaRusso was shaking his head. “I think Mr. Miyagi will agree with that. And if he doesn’t - ” He shrugged. “He can go to hell.”

Robby was shocked, wondering for a moment if the aliens had finally invaded. _The real Mr. LaRusso would NEVER talk about Mr. Miyagi like that. NEVER._

“But we need to put Robby first here.” He continued. “We can’t do anything that’ll hurt him more.”

Johnny nodded. “Yeah, he comes first. That’s why I called you. I don’t know how to deal with this.”

“I think… I think he should talk to someone.” Mr. LaRusso suggested. “Someone who knows more about this. Someone who can help. Someone more equipped to… A therapist, maybe. We’ll find a good one. A specialist. I know you probably don’t believe in it, but…”

“No, you are right.” Johnny nodded. “We can’t handle this on our own. We need someone who knows more about it.”

_What the hell are they talking about?_ And then it hit him. All those articles and news specials he’d seen through the years. How things could be misunderstood. Misconstrued. _They don’t get it. All they heard was that a kid had sex with an adult and that’s all they are focused on. But it wasn’t like that. I’ve to tell them, explain this before I end up on a special too. I have to make them understand…_

“It wasn’t like that.” Robby insisted loudly. “I wasn’t molested or anything, okay. I _chose_ to do it, alright. It was my _choice_ – all of it. Okay – not the locker-room thing, but the rest of it was. It was something I had in me all my life – but I’ve changed, so it doesn’t matter anymore.”

They just looked at him sadly, with pity, their faces identical in expression. Robby went on:

“Look, you can’t tell people, okay. And you can’t make me tell people.” Then a terrible thought occurred to him. “And you can’t tell Miguel. H-he already knows there is something, but he doesn’t know what and he says he is okay with it. He said he doesn’t need to know and that he wants to be with me anyway. So I’m not lying to him and - ”

“Robby, this isn’t about Miguel.” Mr. LaRusso said.

“No, this is about me.” Robby agreed. “My choices. My mistakes. The things _I_ have done. The things _I_ have to live with. So please, just let it go.”

“Robby please.” Mr. LaRusso pleaded. “Just listen to - ”

“Okay kid. We’ll make you a deal.” Johnny interrupted him. “We won’t tell anyone. Not Miguel, not your mom, not Amanda or Carmen or Sam or anyone. When you tell anyone about this would be up to you. But you will talk to someone. A specialist. You will listen to them and get some help. A-and that’s how things will be until you change your mind. Alright?”

Mr. LaRusso was nodding too, looking at him for approval.

_Okay, he could do that. Shrinks were supposed to be non-judgmental right? And they were supposed to keep your secrets. If this was all that came out of his slip-up, he got off easy. Who knows? Maybe the shrink would help him after all – figure out the right way to explain it to them so they stopped acting like this._

Robby agreed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the end now...

Justine was useless after all.

Okay, that wasn’t fair. She was actually a very good therapist. She specialized in childhood sexual abuse. She was calm, patient, thoughtful, rational and logical. She knew a lot, but wasn’t patronizing. She could be funny sometimes. And yes, she knew what the fuck she was talking about. She had heard all the arguments and she had an answer for everything because she had seen it all before. Robby didn’t think he was special was he? That he was the first person in the world all this had happened to?

But when it came to helping Robby deal with it, she was pretty useless.

“I can give you all the tools you need, but you need to do the work.” She said. “Every case is different and you need to figure out a way to deal with this your way.”

But he HAD dealt with it. Why couldn’t she see that? No, he wasn’t in denial – he’d acknowledged all that had happened and moved past it. Miguel’s love for him had helped him moved past him. It had changed him, made him all better. And that was good enough.

So what if he still woke up shaking and sweating from nightmares? Miguel was there to soothe him back to sleep. So what if he had a panic attack during sex sometimes? Miguel was there to calm him down patiently, to tell him to breathe. So what if he didn’t feel like getting out of bed somedays – if he wanted to stay there and cry? Miguel was there, lying down beside him and talking to him until he did. So what if he still couldn’t share any of it with the guy he loved? Miguel already said he didn’t care and that he wanted to be with him anyway. Miguel made everything better and all this, it’d fade away with time. And that was just fine.

But apparently, that wasn’t how it worked.

* * *

Robby got the logic behind it straight away.Within the first week. He understood all the arguments and the counter-arguments and found that he agreed with Justine on almost all of it. And even where he didn’t, she came up with compelling points that left him with no answer.

Yes, children are innocent. They don’t understand boundaries and they can cross it without even knowing they did anything wrong. So they can’t be held responsible. Which why it’s up to the adults in their life to teach them, to make sure they learn over time and to not hold it against them when they make a mistake. And certainly not take advantage of it.

Yes, children are curious and want to learn and no, there is nothing wrong with it. But there is a right time and a right pace for that. Learning the wrong things in the wrong way could lead to more bad than good. Once again, the adults are responsible for doing this the right way.

Yes, there is a difference between punishment and cruelty. Punishment is reserved, controlled, corrective. Only meant to hurt just enough to dissuade bad behavior – but it should never leave scars, physical or emotional. What Pierre did to him was cruel. Evil.

Yes, adolescence can be a confusing time, with a lot of new and old emotions coming together and confusing you body and mind. You want to be noticed, you want to be appreciated, you are hungry for approval, you are looking for role-models, you are discovering your sexuality, you are curious learn, to grow – and adults are responsible for helping you separate that torrent of different desires. To make sure it’s all pointed in the right direction. Deliberately manipulating you into confusing them and then using that to make you do things is unacceptable.

Yes, there is no such thing as an inherent quality that makes you like this. It’s a question of nurture, not nature.

Yes, it’s not alright to use someone for sex, even if they offer. Sex can be a beautiful thing with the right emotions, but done wrong, it can be damaging to one’s self-esteem and sense of identity.

No, Roger wasn’t a psychopath. He was never violent and he never forced – okay, yes, not all psychopaths are violent. And yes, he did encourage Robby to do a lot of things that made him uncomfortable. And yes, there were strange occurrences – missing underwear, nudity without context, reasons for Mom to be away so they could spend time together, lies about how things should work, mom losing her job after... Gaslighting? What’s that? No, he’d never hurt… No, wait. There was another guy and he did say Roger had hurt him and humiliated him but he’d seemed fine with it so… Emotional manipulation? Effects of long-term abuse? Okay – maybe he _was_ a psychopath after all. Guess Robby got lucky to get off easy, right?

* * *

When logic didn’t work, Justine appealed to his sense of empathy.

No, he’d never do something like that to another person himself. He wouldn’t take advantage of someone being drunk and passed out. That’s rape.

No, he wouldn’t embarrass someone like that. Messing around is one thing, but there is a line and if someone is uncomfortable then pushed them beyond it is just bullying.

Oh God! There could be other kids – kids not like Robby, but are getting pushed into this by Cody or Pierre or Roger… No, no he can’t go to the cops. He can’t tell people. Yes he feels guilty for putting others at risk, but he can’t, he can’t…

Nothing worked. They always came back to the same impasse. No matter what someone else did or didn’t do or how they manipulated him, this is what it came down to – in the end, those were Robby’s feelings that he acted on and those were the consequences for that. That’s something he’d just have to live with.

“It’s about agency for you.” Justine explained. “You are a kind person, Robby and you don’t want to see the world as a cruel place where unfair things happen. But cruel and unfair things did happen to you. You want to believe that you had some control over what happened because if you accept that you didn’t, then you’ll have to live with the fear that it could happen again. Acknowledging your lack of agency, accepting it – the notion feels like hell, doesn’t it? But that is something you will have to accept eventually if you truly want to get past it. It’s also not something anyone can force you to accept. That has to come from you.”

And so it went on and on for years, one meeting a week, talking about the same things over and over again and getting nowhere. But it was okay – as long as he kept going, Johnny and Mr. LaRusso kept their word and didn’t tell anyone. And didn’t try to push him into it either.

Maybe he would never get past it. And he knew he could live with that. No problem.

That was, until Matt came into his life…


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end now...

Mateo Diaz-Lawrence came into the world on August 11th 2020, almost a year after Johnny and Carmen “officially” started dating. The news of his impending arrival had different reactions and for once, Miguel ended up fumbling the ball.

“But Mom, aren’t you too old to…” He stopped short, seeing the look on her face.

_Go on,_ it challenged. _Finish that sentence._

“… to be this irresponsible?” Miguel finished confidently. “I mean, after all the talks you gave me about using protection.”

“ _I always knew you’d get her pregnant._ ” Rosa said in Spanish. Robby only understood bits and pieces, but he knew what embarazada meant. “ _You better not make my grandson a bastard._ ”

A shotgun wedding and eight months later, the kid came into the world. His name was a subject of some debate. Carmen wanted a Spanish name, Johnny wanted an All-American one. They compromised – his official name was Mateo, but everyone would call him Matt.

* * *

Robby wasn’t sure at first how to feel about the whole thing. His first reaction had been something he himself was ashamed of - _Great, another kid my dad can love more than me. Another excuse for him to ignore me. Now he finally has a real second chance at doing things right and he’ll use that to justify giving up on the failed experiment._

But that wasn’t fair. Not with how hard Johnny was trying. A little too hard, in Robby’s opinion. It was like he was trying to make up for all the lost time in one go, to give Robby everything he hadn’t before and it simply didn’t work like that. Robby was too old now and the moments that were missed between them could not be recovered. There would always be a distance, a sense of trepidation, that wouldn’t go away no matter how hard Johnny tried. In fact, when he thought about it, Robby found that he’d prefer that Johnny shower someone else with his attention instead of embarrassing himself and Robby with it.

Still, he wasn’t sure how he should feel about the idea of having a brother, especially one that was eighteen years younger than him. That age gap had to mean something right. (And no, Miguel did NOT count, even though they were technically step-brothers now. They were boyfriends _before_ Johnny married Carmen, so he wouldn’t – couldn’t – think of it that way). He’d never been around kids before, let alone babies and given his past, he wasn’t sure he should be allowed. (Justine reassured him going through what he had didn’t make him a monster, but Robby still had his doubts).

He felt a strange sort of comfort when he looked at the kid through the window of the children’s ward at the hospital. The kid was going to be a looker, he had to admit. He had Carmen’s olive skin and Miguel’s curly hair, but it was Johnny’s blue eyes on that face that gave him an almost other-worldly quality. 

“You better start teaching him karate as soon as he can walk.” Robby told his dad. “Or this kid’s gonna have a messed up life.”

“I won’t mess this up, Robby.” Johnny replied sincerely. “Not this time.”

“Not what I meant.” Robby shook his head. “His two older half-brothers are dating each-other. That’s definitely going to get his ass kicked in the playground.”

Turned out, he didn’t mind the kid, really. He actually liked him – maybe even loved him, once he got out of that crying-and-pooping phase and started to actually do stuff. He liked spending time with the little guy, liked how he looked up at him with those wide, blue eyes. Miguel had offered his mom unlimited baby-sitting hours, something Carmen took almost unfair advantage of, but Robby was good with that. As long as he didn’t stay the night – he had enough nightmares of his own already, he didn’t need a wailing baby cutting into his beauty sleep. No thank-you very much.

* * *

Robby had grown almost too comfortable, he realized one day. He’d forgotten what Justine had told him about boundaries and responsibilities and treating kids the right way. He truly didn’t mean anything by it. It was an accident.

“NOOO!!!” Matt shrieked from the bathroom, making Robby look up from cutting vegetables. He was two and at that age, bath-times were hell.

“Matt! Get back here.” Miguel yelled after him. “Robby!”

Matt ran out, wet and naked and Robby scooped him up while laughing without really thinking about it. He held him against his chest, arm under his butt, while the kid shouted “No soap!” into his shoulder. And then he realized.

_No. No – I can’t do this. I can’t be like this, like them. This is the kind of thing Roger did to me – others too. Touching me where they weren’t supposed to. I can’t mess this up. I can’t put him through what I went through. I have to be better than that._

By the time Miguel came out, shirtless and wet, Robby was holding Matt by his armpits and at a distance. Miguel didn’t notice anything – he just carried Matt under his arm, still kicking and screaming – and Robby went back to cooking with trembling hands.

_Matt isn’t at fault. He’s just a kid. I’m the one who’s damaged. Whether it was my fault or not, I’m still damaged and I can’t let that mess another kid up. I’ll have to keep my distance. Draw boundaries. Push him away and teach him that what I did was not okay._

Easier said than done. Especially since Miguel and Carmen and Johnny all let the kid get away with everything. They simply refused to listen to Robby about teaching him about boundaries – they just laughed and said there was time enough for that later. There wasn't, but he couldn’t exactly tell them why, they’d just end up hating him for it.

And the kid was impossible. No matter how hard Robby tried to keep his distance, Matt just kept coming to him. He always made a beeline for him when they came over, he kept asking Robby to pick him, kept dragging him by the hand to show him stuff, kept asking him to play with him and kept jumping on him when he wouldn’t. Any other time, Robby would’ve enjoyed this feeling of being preferred over Miguel – but now, when he was trying so hard…

“It’s because you ignore him.” Miguel told him one day. “Kids want what they don’t have. Everyone else is just all over him all the time, but you are always at a distance, doing your own thing and he wants attention from you. Just show him some love and he won’t annoy you as much.”

_Why did everyone keep misunderstanding him?_ It wasn’t annoying – he loved it, actually. Loved that someone could love him like that. Someone who was incapable of seeing all the flaws and the damage and only saw him as this amazing guy. (Like he had seen Brent. And Roger.) But that is why it was important for Robby to not take advantage of it, even by mistake. Why did no one get it?

It certainly didn’t help that Matt was apparently not a big fan of clothes. He just loved running around the house in his underwear – or less. No matter how many times Robby told him to put then back on, they’d be off again in five minutes or less. In fact, sometimes it seemed like the more Robby told him to put them on, the more averse he grew to them. The other kids weren’t like that, were they? Robby hadn’t been like that. That was something Roger had had to train out of him.

It was Carmen’s fault really. And Johnny’s. And Miguel’s. They refused to teach him about shame no matter how many times Robby asked.

“He only does it when he’s at home and never when we have company over.” Carmen laughed. “He’s only four. He’ll learn in time.”

_It might be too late by then._ But Robby didn’t have the heart to tell her that.

* * *

Maybe it was genetic, somehow. Once Miguel got over being insecure about his body, turned out he liked to be out of his clothes too. He had no problem being shirtless around Matt, like when he was giving him a bath. Why would he? Miguel wasn’t like Robby, he still didn’t know what Robby did and he still had that innocence about him. That was something Robby loved about him.

And when they were alone in the small apartment they’d moved into, Miguel just liked being naked all the time.

It wasn’t even about sex for him, Robby learned. Sure, they still fucked like bunnies every chance they got, but this was different. At first, Robby hadn’t gotten it – he thought Miguel was hinting at wanting sex by taking his clothes off because he didn’t want to push Robby into anything. But then, they'd just cuddled together like that for hours as well.

One time, they were curled up on the couch, naked together, with Miguel’s arms around him and watching a show. And Robby felt him growing hard against his back. _Here we go._ He turned around to pay it some attention, but Miguel stopped him.

“We don’t have to do this every time, you know.” He said, holding Robby’s face in his hands.

“I don’t mind.” Robby smiled. He really didn’t. He liked making Miguel happy.

“Yeah, but I’m not in the mood and it doesn’t look like you are either.” He said, looking down at Robby.

_Not in the mood? What about that big, throbbing tool I can feel against me?_

“Miguel, it’s fine. Really.” _You don’t have to pretend._ “Our moods are not gonna sync up all the time – sometimes I’ll do you when I’m not really there and other times you’ll do the same for me. That’s just how relationships work.”

“Sure… but I’m really not in the mood.” Miguel said slowly. Robby glanced down pointedly at his boner. “That doesn’t mean anything. I don’t want to have sex every time I get hard, alright. Sometimes it’s just better just being like that. Like when we are naked together and just comfortable with each-other without doing anything.”

_That’s not how it’s supposed to work, right? Being naked meant looking at each-other. Appreciating each-other’s bodies. Growing hot and hard and flustered until you couldn’t keep your hands off._

“So, you just like being naked around me without having sex? Why?”

“I don’t know. Just feels nice.” Miguel shrugged. “More intimate somehow. Like I’m closer to you. Like there are no barriers or expectations. Like we could just be.”

That… seemed right. Robby hadn’t felt like this with others. With others, being naked had always made him feel like a thing. Like a piece of meat they just couldn’t wait to devour. Like something to be used. But it was never like that with Miguel. Not even when the hunger was in his eyes. It always felt safe, comfortable. It never made him feel less than.

“Look, if you are uncomfortable with it, just say so.” Miguel said, suddenly concerned.

“No. No, I like it too.” Robby reassured him. “I just wasn’t sure if I was supposed to.”

Miguel smiled. He gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and they went back to snuggling, watching the show with Miguel hard against his back for the next hour.

* * *

Robby smiled in his sleep. He was in that comfortable place between waking and dreaming where you were just peripherally aware of the world around you – where everything was there and not there at the same time. He vaguely remembered that they were supposed to be watching Matty while Carmen finished Thanksgiving shopping, but it was nap-time and he and Miguel had some time to themselves.

They were cuddled up on the couch, clothes on, ofcourse – Robby would never risk Matty walking in on them like that – and Robby had fallen asleep like that. He started coming to slowly – lazily – when he felt Miguel ruck up his shirt to his armpits. Those arms where still wrapped around him, one finger slowly tracing lines along his chest. They wouldn’t do anything – not with Matty around, even if he was asleep – but they could still make out a little. Wait till Carmen got back and then go back home and do it properly. Robby felt himself growing hard at the thought and pushed back against the warm chest. He lifted his chin imperceptibly, waiting for lips to come down on him.

Then he heard a giggle. A child’s laugh. And his eyes flew open.

Miguel was holding him, holding his shirt above his chest, but his hands weren’t on him. And he was grinning like an idiot, not even looking at Robby. Matty was there, one hand covering his mouth to stifle the laughter, while he drew on Robby with the other using a marker. No fingers.

“WHAT THE HELL!!??” Robby shouted, sitting up and making Matt jump back. Miguel started laughing, loudly and Matty joined him with his high-pitched childish snorts.

_No. No. No. No. No. This isn’t funny. Not funny. What did you do? What did you almost make me do?_

“What’s wrong with you?” He said angrily.

“Dude, chill.” Miguel shook his head, still laughing. “It’ll wash off.”

_He doesn’t get it. He still doesn’t get it. That naivety maybe something I love, but it could put Matty at risk. It DID put Matty at risk – with me. It almost made me… made me…_

“What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?” Robby said with more emphasis. That got through – Miguel stopped laughing and so did Matt. “You don’t do _shit_ like that, okay? Not in front of the kid. Did you even _think_ about what could’ve happened? What if I’d reached out and touched him?”

Miguel blinked in confusion. “So what? You’ve touched him plenty of…”

“Not like that. _Never_ like that.” Robby hissed at him.

Miguel’s face cleared with the implication and the confusion was replaced by horror. “I _know_ you didn’t… you’d _never…_ it was just a prank.”

“You don’t pull pranks like that on someone.” Robby shouted. “It teaches them the wrong things and that can really mess them up.”

Miguel blinked, mouth open in confusion, unsure of what to say. And Robby noticed that Matt was shuffling his feet, giving him scared glances. _Shit. I’m still messing this up. I shouldn’t have yelled in front of the kid. I shouldn’t have scared him like that. I need to fix this. Now._

Robby took a calming breath and gave Miguel a glare which said _this isn’t over,_ before turning to Matt.

“Matty. Hey, can you look at me?” He said as gently as possible, holding Matty by his shoulders. “It’s okay, I’m not mad at you. It wasn’t your fault. Can you look at me?”

Matt looked up, blue eyes still a little scared. “Miggy said I could.” He said defensively.

“I know. Miggy was being a bad boy, okay. He was being naughty, right Miggy?” He turned to his boyfriend, glaring. _You better back me up on this, or else…_

“Yeah, I was being naughty. I shouldn’t have done that.” Miguel said, still a little confused, but atleast he was onboard. “I’m sorry, little dude.”

Matt looked up at Miguel, little face scrunched up in anger. _You made me do a bad thing,_ it said.

“But I’m not mad at you for that, alright?” Robby told him and Matt nodded vigorously. _Good. Handled it. Now just to make sure it doesn’t happen again…._

“But listen, Matty, you can’t do stuff like that to people, okay?” He continued. _How do you explain this to a four-year old so that he gets it._ “You can’t touch people under their clothes, alright?”

“Why?” Matty was curious.

“Because then they’ll think that they can do it to you, alright?” _Okay, this could work._ “They’ll think that it’s okay to do bad things to you. And it’s not okay. You with me here.”

“Robby, you shouldn’t…” Miguel started, but Robby shut him up with another glare. He was doing the right thing here, protecting the kid and he wouldn’t let Miguel get in the way.

And Matty was getting it. He was absorbing the information. He was a smart kind – not like Robby had been. “So if I touch people wrong, they’ll do bad things to me?”

_Couldn’t have put it better myself._ “Yes.”

That was a relief. It was over now. Things could go back to normal. “Hey, how about you get your coloring book, huh? Show me what you are working on?”

Matty grinned and ran back to the bedroom, but Miguel was looking at him in consternation.

“Dude, you shouldn’t have said all that stuff to him.” He said. “He’s too young.”

Robby turned on him. Now that Matty was out of the room, he saw no reason to hold back.

“I’ve had enough of your shit, alright.” He said through gritted teeth. “You might think it’s cute, but stuff like that can really mess a kid up. Kids need to learn boundaries – that’s the only way to keep them safe. Get that through your thick skull. Nobody is touching Matty like that – not until he understands what it means and wants it. And until you get that through your head…” Robby took a deep breath. “… you are not touching me either.”

He saw Miguel’s shoulders slump and his face fall. That night, Robby slept on the couch and wouldn’t come to bed no matter how many times Miguel asked.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done. This was a hard one

“ROBBY!!” Matty yelled as soon as he came through the door, attaching himself to his leg.

_Shit. The dish. He’ll make me drop it._ Robby had spent all morning on it and it’d come out beautifully – layers of mashed potatoes, vegetables, curried meat and cheese, golden brown on the top and freckled with spices. _All that hard work._

“Matty, can you let me go?” Robby asked, trying to shake him off his leg. Matty just shook his head against his thigh and gripped harder. _Too close. Too close to the groin. We’ll need to have a talk about this too._

“Miguel, would you - ?” Robby jerked his head.

“C’mon Matty, leave Robby alone.” Miguel said, stepping forward.

“NO!!” He yelled, holding tightly. But Miguel grabbed him around the waist and pulled him off anyway, carrying him away and tickling.

Robby breathed a sigh of relief. The dish was safe and so was Matty. He headed into the kitchen feeling better about the upcoming day already.

* * *

The LaRussos had invited them to the thanksgiving dinner and so had Johnny. So they’d compromised. Or rather, made others compromise for them – they’d have a joint family dinner at the LaRusso house and everyone could come over to cook or bring something over.

Ofcourse, that didn’t include the kids. Robby and Miguel didn’t _have_ to bring anything. Or if they really wanted to, they could do something simple like a salad or cranberry sauce. But Robby wanted to impress them. That need for approval never really went away. And he liked cooking. When you were a kid left home alone a lot, you learned to whip something up for yourself. And then you learned how to make it more interesting. And as you did it more and more, you discovered that the better you get at it, the more you love it.

And ofcourse, he loved how much Miguel loved his cooking. He didn’t mind it when he had his hands messy with flour or butter and Miguel wrapped his hands around his waist from behind. He didn’t mind when Miguel called him “wifey” before kissing his cheek and his neck. He didn’t mind when Miguel went down on him right there, pushing his pants down, spreading his cheeks and licking him open so he could barely focus on the work with his erection tenting through the apron. And he certainly didn’t mind when Miguel pushed into him right there, taking him right on the kitchen counter, the ingredients forgotten…

But not today though. This day had started under a cloud. Robby had given Miguel the cold shoulder all morning. He’d looked so hurt and confused, like he still didn’t get what he did wrong, but Robby was stubborn. If Miguel didn’t get it even after having it explained to him a thousand times, the thousand and first wasn’t going to make a difference. And Robby was in no mood to indulge him today.

This day was about spending time with family. And they were all there. Almost – thankfully, Louis hadn’t been invited. But the rest…

Carmen had brought Rosa over and she gabbed away in Spanish, not really caring that barely anyone understood her. Lucille was there, chatting away with Carmen about the difficulties of being a single mom and how _some_ women had it much easier – leaving Amanda fuming in the background. And Sam had come home for the holidays too… but surprisingly, without Sunil. Mr. LaRusso had invited her latest boyfriend but…

“Yeah, we figured that if things were at the point of getting invitations to holidays, then they were getting too serious.” Sam told them flippantly. “So we decided to break it off.”

“Oh honey, I’m sorry.” Amanda said comfortingly.

“It was nothing serious. We were just having some fun.” Sam shrugged. “I always knew that his parents want him to settle down with a nice Indian girl, so it wasn’t like I was invested or anything.”

But he was such a nice kid, Mr. LaRusso raved. Always so polite, so respectful, so cultured. And smart – a PhD from Stanford was nothing to scoff at. He was kind and considerate and hard-working. And he has a bright future ahead of him. He was a keeper. A great guy. And if Sam kept letting them slip through her fingers…

… And Shannon was there. Three years sober and doing really well. She had a job again and a boyfriend. Someone good for her this time, someone she’d met at a meeting instead of a bar. Someone who understood the struggle she was going through. He was a divorcee with three kids of his own, so he had to be with his own family for Thanksgiving but that was okay.

Shannon was happy to be there and Robby was happy that she was. It used to be just the two of them on days like this, after all. Just them in their dingy apartment, making do with store-bought, pre-cooked turkey and whipping up a little something else. It wouldn’t have felt right for Robby to have all this while leaving her behind.

His mom was still his mom though and she couldn’t help but make things a little tense. She sniped at Johnny and Johnny took shots right back and unfortunately, Carmen occasionally got caught in the crossfire. Robby got that. Shannon had no love left for Johnny, but it still wasn’t easy seeing your ex with someone else. Robby couldn’t imagine what he’d do if Miguel ever broke up with him to be with someone else. Probably kick him over the balcony or something.

Even so, that comment about Johnny “trading down” from “someone as hot as Shannon” was below the belt. Carmen was as gracious and forgiving as always, but Robby couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for her. He decided to be extra nice to her today to make up for his mom’s behavior.

* * *

“Did you do something different with your hair today?” Robby said when he found her in the kitchen, stuffing the turkey. “It looks really nice.”

“Thank you.” Carmen replied evenly. The coldness in her voice took him back a little.

“You need some help with that?” He tried again. “I’m pretty good at cooking.”

“No. I got it.” Her expression didn’t change and she didn’t look at Robby.

_Ofcourse, it’s about yesterday,_ Robby realized. _Miguel or Matty told her what happened - what almost happened and she is pissed at me. But Miguel was the one at fault here – why is she angry with me?_

“I guess you heard about yesterday, huh?” He asked. Carmen looked at him then and gave him a stiff nod. “I’m sorry. That never should’ve happened.”

Her face softened up a little and Robby went on.

“And I promise you, something like that will never happen again. I talked to him and I think he got it. I’ll be more careful in the future. And I talked to Miguel and…” Robby trailed off, seeing the anger back in her face again, stronger than before.

“Where the _hell_ do you get off talking to my son like that?” She said incredulously.

Robby blinked. _Miguel? This is about him? He’s her son too, but she has always been so reasonable in the past._

“Miguel? I’m sorry I blew up at him, but he - ”

“I’m not talking about Miguel, I’m talking about Matty.” Carmen corrected him. “You scared him yesterday.”

_It’s just one thing after another._

“I didn’t yell at him.” Robby said defensively. “I didn’t want to yell in front of him either, but I calmed down and talked to him - ”

“I’m not talking about that. I’ve yelled at him plenty.” Carmen was shaking her head.

_Then what the hell are you talking about?_

“You told him he shouldn’t touch you?” Carmen said. “That people will do bad things to him if he touched them?”

Robby nodded. It wasn’t exactly that, but that was the gist of it.

“Do you know how it scared him? The kid thinks the world of you and you…” She sighed.

Robby still didn’t understand. _Matty should be scared. Fear will keep him safe from predators._

“Look, I know you still have your issues with Johnny, with how you neglected you all your life and that’s okay. I know you don’t want to be close to Matty because of that and I will try to keep him away if that’s what you want, but this wasn’t okay.” She took another breath. “He shouldn’t pay for Johnny’s mistakes and you shouldn’t take out your crap on him.”

_I wasn’t. I didn’t._ “That had nothing to do with it.” Robby said. “Carmen, I almost touched him the wrong way, okay? And I wanted to protect him from that. From me.”

It was Carmen’s turn to be surprised. “You wouldn’t do that.” She shook her head. “You are not that kind of a person.”

“No, ofcourse not. Not on purpose, but - ” _How did it always come to this?_ “Accidents happen. I could accidentally touch him somewhere or he could touch me and that - ”

“And that’s okay.” She was blinking, uncomprehending. She didn’t get where he was coming from. “Robby, that kind of stuff happens all the time – when we are playing with him – me, Johnny, Miguel… It doesn’t mean anything. It’s not going to mess him up.”

_How is she not getting it? She’s a mother. She’s supposed to get this stuff._

“Kids need to learn boundaries.” He took a deep breath. “If you teach them that people touching them is okay, then they’ll want it more. And there are bad people out there who’d take advantage of that. Matty needs to learn this, before he gets hurt.”

_That should get through to her. I know moms get pissed when you tell them how to raise their kids, but this is the right thing. She’ll see._

“They don’t need to learn like that. Not at that cost.” Carmen was blinking. “Listen, Robby, Matty needs to feel loved. He deserves to feel loved. Every kid deserves that. And touching them – holding them and hugging them and playing around with them is just another way of showing you love them. There is nothing wrong with him wanting that. He should want this. And he’s going to want this until he’s a teenager. He’ll still want it then, but he’ll pretend that he doesn’t. And then he’ll do the same with his kids.”

Robby was getting frustrated now. _We are talking past each-other._

“There is nothing wrong with showing or wanting physical affection, you get that, right?” Carmen asked.

“Yes.” _Yes, he’d heard that a lot of times from Justine._ “But there are people out there, bad people - ”

“Who are not getting anywhere near my son!” Carmen said firmly. “He doesn’t need to be afraid of that because I will do it for him. I’ll protect him from them. And so will Johnny and Miguel and…” Her face softened. “… and you.”

_But that’s what I was trying to do…._

“I don’t get you sometimes.” Carmen said, shaking her head. “The only thing that will mess him up here is feeling like that his big brother doesn’t love him.”

_Why did it always end up like this? Always. Why can’t they see? Why can’t he explain it to them? How can they all be so blind?_

* * *

_… Or am I the one being blind here?_

They couldn’t all be wrong could they? He was the odd one out here – the one who thought of things differently. So maybe _he_ was the one not seeing something. The one who was missing something.

So he looked. The rest of the day, he observed them and saw things that he already knew but felt like he was seeing them for the first time.

Carmen was right – a lot of people touched Matty and he touched them back in ways that _could_ be seen as dirty-bad-wrong – but they didn’t actually mean anything. Like when Johnny played airplane with him – he put his hands between his legs, right? Or when Miguel held him upside down – that would put Matty’s face right in front of his crotch. Or when they were at the pool and Johnny pulled Matty’s shorts up before adjusting his flippers. Or when he jumped on Sam like that, pushing his face in her breasts before Johnny yanked him off and threatened to spank him if he did that again. Or when Sam did spank him when he did it again – playfully patting him over the shorts and sending him running. Or when Mr. LaRusso picked him up and put him on his knee, bouncing him up and down. No one had a problem when the kid played too hard – when shirt slid up or his shorts slid down. They all just adjusted his clothes and sent him off to play some more.

Even during dinner when he just wouldn’t sit still. Going from person to person and taking bites off their plates. No one minded – except Anthony who just put a hand in his face to push him away and redirect him to Sam.

But that had to be different. Matty was too young. It’d be different when he was older. Except…

There were touches everywhere. Touches that _could_ be construed as sexual but signified nothing more than platonic intimacy. Like when Mr. LaRusso put his hand on the small of Sam’s back before kissing her cheek. Or when Johnny finally got tired of Anthony’s attitude and physically threw him into the pool. Or when Mr. LaRusso had Miguel in that headlock, ruffling his hair. Or when Johnny put a hand on Amanda’s shoulder, taking the heavy dish from her. Or when Mr. LaRusso and Carmen ran into each-other because they weren’t looking where they were going.

And it wasn’t just them – Robby realized that it had been happening to him all along too. Like when Sam kissed his cheek, accidentally brushing her breast against his arm. Or when Johnny put an arm around his neck. Or when Mr. LaRusso put his hands on him – on his shoulder, his back, his chest – none of that had ever felt wrong. 

Because it wasn’t wrong. It was something beautiful and intimate you shared with the ones you loved. There was nothing wrong with wanting it. With having in. There was nothing wrong with wanting approval – like when Miguel tried the two-legged kick and failed. There was nothing wrong with curiosity – like when Matty tried to peek under Amanda’s skirt before Carmen pulled him away. There wasn’t even anything wrong with having a little crush – like when Antony couldn’t stop staring at Shannon’s chest. There was nothing wrong with any of that.

Then why had it all gone so wrong for him?

* * *

“Hey, you okay?” Miguel whispered to him during dinner. “You look a little pale.”

Robby smiled and nodded. He’d known all this already, heard it a thousand times from Justine. Then why did it feel so new? Why did it feel like he was on the verge of something? That he was about to figure something out if only he could put his finger on it.

People were looking at him, he realized. Noticing his silence, his pallor. He was getting concerned looks and he couldn’t… couldn’t figure it out under their worried gazes.

“Uh… I have to use the restroom.” He got up and excused himself from the table.

He wasn’t fooling anybody and he knew that. But he didn’t care. He went to the pool-house – his former bedroom that Mr. LaRusso had kept just as it was in case he ever felt like coming back. He paced the floor, breathing hard, trying to figure it out.

_I did nothing wrong._ He had heard it a thousand times already and he’d known it to be true in his head, but this was the first time he _felt_ like it was. _I didn’t do anything wrong. The things I wanted – they weren’t wrong. They were natural and good and they made it into something bad. Something ugly. They made ME into something ugly._

_Why are you getting so worked up about it? It happened ages ago._

_No. It’s still happening to me. It’s happening to me all the time._

The fear of Miguel leaving him. The fear of people rejecting him. The way he acted with Matty. The nightmares. The feeling of depression. It all was still happening and it was happening because of them. He didn’t do anything – it happened to him. They did this to him. And he didn’t deserve it.

Robby could feel the lump rising in his throat, clawing to get out. _They did it. Not me, them._ He could hear the ringing in his ears. _They took things from me. One by one, little by little they took everything._ His trust in himself, his self-esteem, his sense of worth, his dignity. _They took it all and left me broken and bleeding._ Somehow he’d clawed something back – but if it hadn’t been for Mr. LaRusso and Miguel and Johnny – and it wasn’t enough. He could feel is eyes stinging. It wasn’t _right_. It wasn’t _fair_. _I didn’t deserve this. Didn’t deserve to be used that way, to feel that way, to be that way. I couldn’t control it – I didn’t know how. I couldn’t… shouldn’t have known how. But they should have. And they knew and they did it anyway. I clawed my way back but it’s not good enough. It doesn’t make the pain go away. It doesn’t erase how I felt all this time…_

The ringing in his ears was unbearably loud now. The blood rushing to his head was making everything swim around him. His vision got blurry and he could feel a wetness on his cheeks. _Am I crying?_ His chest hurt like someone was sitting on and the pain wouldn’t go away no matter how hard he clutched at it. Someone screamed. _Me?..._ His legs trembled and gave out and he fell to his knees, somehow supporting himself on his hands. The breaths were coming short and fast now… _Can’t breathe… Can’t breathe…_ His vision was growing darker, the encroaching darkness covering it all, making the world fade away. _I’m dying… I’m dying like this… I’m dying…_

* * *

“Breathe. Just breathe.” A strong, soothing voice through the ringing. “That’s it. Deep breaths. Focus on my voice. Deep slow breaths.” A hand was on his back, rubbing softly. “Deep breaths. Inhale. Exhale.” He decided to follow the voice. “Good. Inhale. Exhale.”

The world cleared around him. It came into focus as a tear fell off his eyelash and onto the wooden floor. Johnny was beside him, one hand under his chest, holding him up and the other on his back rubbing in circles. Miguel was on the other side, his hand hovering over Robby’s, too afraid to make contact. The ringing was receding and he could hear people murmur behind him.

“Just a panic attack. Nothing to worry about.” He heard Mr. LaRusso say. “C’mon, give him some room. C’mon, out now.” He could hear the shuffling, people leaving and then the scratch of the door sliding close. Then Mr. LaRusso walked into his line of sight. “You’ll be okay. Just keep breathing.”

Breathing. Yes. He’d almost forgotten how. But he remembered now. And he remembered what he’d figured out before his panic attack. He felt numb and also… _relieved_?

“It wasn’t fair, what they did to me.” Robby said quietly. “I didn’t do anything wrong. I didn’t deserve it. And they did it to me anyway.”

They stared at him, blinking, not understanding yet.

“I was just a kid.” Robby went on. “I wasn’t supposed to know this shit. It wasn’t my fault. They did this to me. They shouldn’t have… someone should’ve stopped them. Protected me. I deserved that, right? Why didn’t anyone do that?”

The hand on his chest wrapped around him, pulling him to Johnny. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He whispered stroking Robby’s hair.

Robby barely registered that. “They all came and took something away. All of them. But especially Roger.”

“Roger?” Miguel asked softly, still not up to speed.

_Right, he doesn’t know. Because I never told him. Why did I never tell him? There was no reason to be afraid._

“The guy who did stuff with – to me.” Robby said flatly. “One of my mom’s boyfriends.”

His eyes widened as understanding came and he sat back bonelessly on his heels. “No…”

“They… he…” Robby’s face twisted as if in pain. “He raped me.” The word came out easy now. “They raped me. And not just once. Again and again.”

He saw Mr. LaRusso nod and him and Johnny grip him tighter. He was feeling clearer now. Calmer. He felt a prickle in his chest. And it grew and grew until it felt like he was burning inside.

“They can’t get away with it.” He said, stronger now. “I can’t let them get away with it. I want… I need to make them pay. Make _him_ pay.”

“We will.” Mr. LaRusso agreed and so did Johnny with a nod.

He knew what he had to do. It wasn’t going to be easy – in fact, he knew it’d be hell having to relive it over and over again. But he had to do this to get through it.

“I think I’m ready to go to the cops now.” _No – still too emotional. Too raw._ “Not right away, but in a day or two. After I’m feeling a bit clearer.”

“Take as much time as you need.” Mr. LaRusso said.

“A-and, Roger has pictures. Of me. That’ll prove what I’m saying. I’m sure he kept them. If they can find them before he deletes them…” Then he remembered something else. Something he hadn’t thought about in years. “Miguel, you still have those pictures right? From locker-room? You said you were saving them for this day.”

Miguel was sitting up again, nodding with his jaw set.

“Good. I think I’m ready to use them too. Th-that’s good enough for now.”

They were all quiet, not really knowing what to say. They didn’t have to say anything, Robby knew they had his back. But there was more to be done. More to be handled.

“I can’t go back out there. Not right now.” _Still too raw._ “And they’ll want to know what happened and I-I can’t tell them. They should know, but I can’t…” _This is what they did – they didn’t just hurt you, they also hurt those who love you. You know it’ll hurt them and that’s why you can’t tell them._

“Robby, we’ll handle it however you like.” Mr. LaRusso reassured him.

“Could you tell them for me? Please.” He looked at him and then at Johnny. “I don’t want them to see me or treat me differently and I don’t think I can tell them. I’m not afraid of them knowing… but I can’t…”

“We’ll handle it.” Johnny said in his hair. “Don’t worry about a thing, okay?”

Robby was relieved. But no – there was something else. Something more… He turned to Johnny.

“Could you also handle it right with mom? Tell her it wasn’t her fault? I know she’ll blame herself, but she has been doing so well. I don’t want this to ruin things for her. Not…” _Not again,_ he almost said. But he hadn’t ruined things. They had.

“I’ll figure it out.” Johnny promised.

Okay. That was it. That was everything. He’d figure out the rest tomorrow. Right now, he just… “I think I want to be alone right now. Just to collect myself.”

They all nodded and got up to leave, Johnny giving his shoulder one last rub. _Okay, just to be alone for a bit. Gather his thoughts and…_

No – there was something else. Something _he_ needed to do.

“Miguel. Can you stay?” Miguel stopped and stood there.

“We’ll get you guys something to eat later.” Johnny said weakly. “Save you some pie, right?”

* * *

They were gone and Robby was left alone in the room with Miguel, like they’d been before a hundred times. He stood up shakily. _He_ needed to do this, to be the one to tell Miguel everything. He owed him that. No, it was about more than that. He owed it to himself. He needed to know that he could expose himself completely and that he could trust Miguel completely. He needed that for himself. _How to start?_

“You don’t have to rush it. We can do it anyway you want.” Miguel said. Somehow, he knew what this was about.

_Right._ Comfort. Safety. Closeness. He needed to feel all that. “I need to be like we are at home.” Robby said. “No barriers.”

Miguel understood. He took off his shirt calmly, eyes never leaving Robby’s face. He toed off his shoes like that as well, never looking down. One by one, articles of clothing fell to the floor until Miguel was standing before him, naked. Robby never looked down. He didn’t need to.

Then he put his hands on Robby’s shirt, undoing the buttons and pulling it off his arms. He did the belt next, letting his slacks slide down his legs. He knelt down to pull off his underwear, eyes still locked with his. Robby let his boyfriend strip him naked, expose him, have him completely vulnerable.

Miguel stood back up and put his hands around Robby’s waist, pulling him close. Robby could feel them touching, their soft parts against each-other. There would be no sex here today, Robby knew that even as Miguel kissed him twice on the lips. This was about intimacy. Trust. And he could trust Miguel.

Miguel sat back on the bed and pulled him down, Robby slotted between his legs, his back to Miguel’s chest. He pulled the covers over them to hide them from the world and wrapped his arms protectively around him. Robby leaned back into the warmth of his embrace and felt his lips on his neck. _Safe. Finally. He has been waiting. Letting me take my time. Patiently waiting. And I feel safe now. It’s time._

“Guess I should start at the beginning.” Robby took a deep breath. “Brent was the first, I guess. He was actually pretty nice. Not like the others….

* * *

The End.

* * *


End file.
